Saint Moritz
by Ekishka
Summary: AU. Completamente opuestos. A Elsa la motiva la adrenalina de bajar a toda velocidad, a Hans lo motiva su ansia de ganar, pero cuando ambos sean expuestos a una situación límite, la única motivación que tendrán es... ¡salir vivos! Quizás uniendo fuerzas lo logren y, quizás, algo más lo una...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 1: La reina de las nieves_

"Transmitiendo en vivo el Torneo Mundial de Esquí desde la famosa estación de esquí de Saint Moritz para ESPN, Alberick Evolene" Anunció la figura masculina que observaba a través de la pantalla plana del televisor de su acogedor cuarto de hotel ambientando al estilo suizo con madera, piedra, blanco y haya.

"¿Son esas quien creo que son?" Preguntó el conductor extasiado del programa desde su plató al periodista que estaba en la pista, completamente enfundado en un traje para la nieve en la gama del gris y azul.

"Así es, Fisher. Son las hermanas Murrën. La aclamada _Reina de las nieves, _Elsa Murrën, campeona de snowboard por los últimos 4 años, y su hermana Anna Murrën, ambas provenientes de Arendelle, Noruega. Una vez más contamos con su presencia en esta reñida competencia sobre la nieve, ¿podrán la reina y princesa de Arendelle conservar sus títulos otro año más?" Respondió jocoso Alberick, mientras se aproximaba a las jóvenes mujeres que ajustaban sus equipos de esquí y snowboard. "Buenas tardes, señoritas. Alberick Evolene de ESPN" Saludó jovial el notero.

"Buenas tardes, Alberick" Respondió con una gran sonrisa la más joven de las hermanas, conocida con la princesa Anna. "¡Hola ESPN!"Chilló, moviendo entusiasmada su mano enfundada con un guante tipo manopla color violeta.

"Uhm… Hola" Saludó a secas la mayor, la rubia y enigmática Elsa.

"¿Listas para la competencia, chicas?" Preguntó con risueño el locutor. "¿Cómo se sienten éste año?"

"Más que listas, ¿verdad, Elsa?" Respondió con una risita Anna, volteando a ver a su hermana mayor.

"Si. Entrenamos todo el año para esto" Coincidió Elsa, dejando entre ver una tímida sonrisa.

Alberick se esforzó por retener lo más que pudo a las hermanas en una entrevista, a sabiendas de lo difícil que era conseguir una con Elsa. Dueña de una belleza increíble y una habilidad extraordinaria sobre la nieve y el hielo, innumerables competidores deseaban arrebatarle el trono de hielo en Saint Moritz. Por otro lado, Anna era la más accesible de las dos. Si bien no tenia las mismas habilidades que su hermana, aunque era bastante buena en lo que hacía, era más dada con el público y hasta solía posar para distintas publicidades. Lo máximo que había hecho Elsa en ese aspecto era posar para The Northface, pero cuando a la siguiente campaña le propusieron hacerlo en traje de baño sobre la nieve, se rehusó.

"¡Por favor! ¿Puede tener una mujer menos gracia?" Espetó el televidente desde su mullida cama de hotel.

"Eso lo dices porque quisieras ser el centro de atención, hermanito" Canturreó alguien entrando a la habitación, apenas envuelto en una toalla, chorreando todo a su paso.

"Cállate, Fedrick" Gruñó molesto, apagando la televisión y aventado el control vaya uno a saber dónde. "¡No mojes mis cosas, estúpido!" Gritó al ver como su hermano prácticamente se sacudía como un perro al lado de sus maletas.

"Eres insufrible, Hans" Suspiró Fedrick, mientras dejaba caer su toalla y correteaba desnudo en busca de su ropa.

"¿Ya están peleando?" Preguntó otra voz, ingresando al cuarto. Era la voz de Borc. "Fedrick, por Dios. Ten un poco de decencia" Puntualizó.

"De acuerdo, _señoritas_" Aceptó Fedrick, revolando los ojos.

Hans se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, una vez más habían venido desde las Islas del Sur, él y su comitiva de hermanos, para la gran competencia anual de deportes de invierno en el Saint Moritz. Este año estaba decidido a convertirse en rey de la nieve a como diera lugar. No ansiaba nada más. Bueno, quizás algo más. Hacerle la vida imposible a Elsa Murrën.

A la hora de cenar bajó al gran salón comedor del hotel en las montañas suizas en compañía de todos hermanos. Siempre llamaban la atención. Después de todo no siempre se veía una comitiva de trece hermanos pelirrojos acaparar toda la barra de ensaladas y carnes de un lugar. Los primeros en abalanzarse sobre la ternera fueron los gemelos mayores, Jensen y Alrik, de 33 años. Ésta sería su última competencia, dado que planeaban retirarse para avocarse al negocio familiar. Fueron seguidos por Borc, de 31 años, el más serio de todos los hermanos, con su clásica expresión de pocos amigos. Los trillizos Brit, Daven y Egil prefirieron conseguir unas pizzas para comenzar la primera noche de competencia, a sus 30 años devoraban comida como si estuvieran en pleno crecimiento. En su idea de atacar hidratos de carbono puros los secundaban sus hermanos gemelos Frey y Gerd, de 28 años. Harlod, el noveno hermano y vegetariano, comía tranquilamente una tupida ensalada verde, su tipo de nutrición hacía que a los 26 años tuviera el mismo aspecto que a los 18. La tercera dupla de hermanos gemelos, Krik y Hendrick, de 25 años, se disputaban la última porción de albóndigas de una fuente. Fedrick, el décimo segundo hermano, de 24 años, los observaba alzando una ceja mientras masticaba un sándwich y quien lo acompañaba en tal tarea era Hans, de 23 años, el último y más pequeño de todos los hermanos. Los trece hermanos Westergard eran la sensación de cualquier hotel que los hospedara.

* * *

"¡Oh! Son maravillosos" Suspiró una pelirroja con expresión soñadora, mientras pinchaba sin mirar con su tenedor algunos tomates diminutos.

Su pequeña hermana llevaba cuatro años consecutivos obnubilada por los hermanos Westergard, en especial por uno, el menor de todos. El insoportablemente presumido y vanidoso, Hans. Alto, de tez blanca, guapo a rabiar y con un físico envidiable, se paseaba por el centro de esquí como si de un pavo real se tratara. En todas las oportunidades que habían coincidido en la pista o fuera de ella siempre se había comportado de la manera más desagradable posible.

"Sólo tú puedes pensar eso, Anna" Refunfuñó Elsa, mientras observaba el escándalo que ese ejercito de pelirrojos estaban ocasionando en el comedor. "Espero que no se acaben todo el chocolate"

"Pues date prisa" Puntualizó la menor de las hermanas, dedicándole una mirada de desdén a la mayor. "Sé amable. Eso habla bien de los competidores" Sugirió sin abandonar una sonrisa afable, la misma que siempre le conseguía los mejores sponsors.

Haciendo caso a su consejo, correspondió algunas sonrisas que le dirigían, reacomodando un mechón de su platinado cabello detrás de su oreja, con gesto nervioso. En realidad, no disfrutaba para nada estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero amaba tanto la nieve.

La mesa de postres rebosaba de dulces, pero ella deseaba una sola cosa. La fondue de chocolate. Con glotonería comenzó a colocar piezas de fruta en palitos de brochette para luego bañarlas en aquel manjar oscuro y dulce.

"Oh, majestad. Que placer verla de nuevo" Exclamó una voz a su izquierda. Era Hendrik Westergard, uno de los múltiples pelirrojos. Este llevaba el cabello largo amarrado en una cola baja y la marca de las antiparras en el rostro. Era de esos que elegían el estilo "Aspen".

Si había algo que la molestara más que estar rodeada de gente, era que se refirieran hacia ella como "Majestad" o "Alteza". Desde que en una nota para Sport Ilustrated, el reportero la había bautizado como "La reina de las nieves", en ningún centro de esquí dejaban de fastidiarla con ello al reconocerla.

"Hola, Hendrick" Saludó sin muchos ánimos, a sabiendas que en poco tiempo tendría a otro hermano molestándola.

"¡Alteza!" Saludó jovial Kirk, el mellizo faltante. Este llevaba el pelo corto y parado, como si fuera un cepillo.

En su mente había catalogado cuatro clases de Westergards: Serios, Infantiles, Amantes de la fiesta y Hans. Los que tenía a su lado entraban en la tercera categoría.

"Buenas tardes, Kirk" Respondió Elsa, avanzando hacia la fuente de chocolate.

"Chocolate, ¿eh? ¿Ha venido Anna contigo?" Preguntó Hendrick alzando las cejas sugestivamente. No era ningún secreto que ese pelirrojo tenía un interés marcado por su pequeña hermana, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. "¡Oh, allí está! Por favor, Elsa, te lo ruego, ayúdame a conquistar a tu hermana" Rogó, batiendo sus pobladas pestañas, buscando de transmitir una imagen tierna ante sus ojos.

"No. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces" Espetó la rubia, pasando sus brochettes frutales por debajo del chocolate.

El pelirrojo frunció la nariz con disgusto.

"¡Bien! Te pondrás gorda con eso" Indicó, tratando de sonar cruel.

"Tus modales son encantadores, Hendrick" Dijo una tercera voz. No necesitaba voltear para saber que tenía a sus espaldas al maravilloso Hans. "¿Vas a comerte todo el chocolate o quedará algo para los demás?" Bingo. Todo lo maravilloso al caño.

Volteó molesta, con un mohín de disgusto, y se marchó con la cabeza en alto y el plato rebosante de chocolate. Regreso a la mesa donde Anna aguardaba por ella, ansiosa por el postre, pero esta vez no estaba sola. A su lado estaba sentado lo mejor de la temporada de invierno, el afable y simpatiquísimo botones del hotel, Olaf.

"Olaf, qué gusto verte" Saludó Elsa con una amplia sonrisa, algo raro en ella. Tan raro que algunas personas voltearon a ver sorprendidas, intimidándola.

"Lo mismo digo, Elsa" Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa bonachona.

Ese año llevaba el pelo oscuro cortísimo y la tez hiper blanca como siempre. El hecho de ser tan lampiño le daba un aire de niño eterno que la enternecía. Había trabado una amistad maravillosa desde el minuto uno que había puesto sus pies en aquel hotel.

"Te vi hablando con Hendrick, Kirk y Hans" Señaló Anna sonriendo ampliamente, para luego seguir devorando sus trozos de fruta bañada en chocolate. "Kirk se ve especialmente guapo este año, ¿no es así?" Agregó, buscando de sonar inocente. Su pequeña hermana estaba completamente aferrada a la idea de que Kirk tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Cosa que aborrecía. De todos los Westergard, el único que le caía bien era Borc, uno de los hermanos más serios, con quien solía compartir algún rato de lectura a altas horas de la noche, hecho que su hermana desconocía totalmente.

"No. Otra vez olvido ponerse protector solar y ahora parece un mapache rojizo" Respondió desdeñosa la rubia, relamiéndose el chocolate. Anna rodó los ojos azules en señal de fastidio.

"Ay, Elsa" Bufó.

"Oh, Anna" Suspiró la mayor, sonriendo. En el fondo, como buena hermana mayor, adoraba hacer rabiar a su hermana menor.

* * *

La gran marquesina anunciaba como serían las rondas eliminatorias por categoría y deporte, como era de imaginar entre los principales puestos a superar figura ella. Elsa. Con esos aires de reina y esa ceja levantada. _¿Quién rayos se cree que es?_, preguntó con desdén, mientras le daba un sorbo al café para llevar que tenía en la mano. Ese tipo de pensamientos pocas veces lo exteriorizaba con sus hermanos puesto que ellos eran algo así como "Team Elsa" y la veneraban o, mejor dicho, veneraban el excelente trasero que tenía, hermosamente enmarcado con los pantalones de nieve. Incluso uno de sus hermanos tenía la tapa de Sport Ilustrated donde aquella zorrilla plateada había salido, aunque tenía sus serias dudas si guardaba la foto por mera admiración o para otros fines, menos decorosos y sin ningún tipo de necesidad de ser tenidos en cuenta. Lo cierto era que aquella muchachita era muy, pero muy, atractiva y, como todo hombre, picaba la curiosidad de ver que se ocultaba debajo de esa campera Columbia gris, rosa y blanco. _Pero eso no tiene que cegarme, este año la derrotaré en el evento de boardercross y la haré quedar en ridículo, _meditó malicioso Hans, el decimo tercer hermano Wastergard. Ambicionaba esos sponsors más que nada en el mundo.

"Hola, Hans" Escuchó a sus espaldas, en un tono tímido, una vocecita de mujer.

Volteo ligeramente para ver de quien se trataba. Nada más, ni nada menos que Anna Murrën, la hermanita pequeña de Elsa. La bonita, simpática, pecosa e inocentona Anna, su hermano Hendrick llevaba prendido de ella años, pero la muchachita no parecía darle ni la hora. Lo cual era lógico, su hermano era un baboso escandaloso que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, con una fama imborrable de Don Juan. Cualidades altamente llamativas… en su cosmovisión del mundo.

"Hola, Anna" Respondió, buscando que su voz sonara como un ronroneo. Con solo verla morderse el labio supo que había dado en el blanco. Entonces, una epifanía. _Nada en el mundo molestaría a Elsa que alguien sedujera a su pequeña hermana,_ sonrió para sus adentros. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para la competencia? Déjame decirte que luces muy bella con ese conjunto" Agregó con vos modosa, usando esa expresión facial que solo reservaba para los ejemplares de sexo femenino. Bastó ver las mejillas arreboladas de la jovencita para saber que había surgido efecto.

"¡Gracias!" Chilló Anna, para luego morderse el labio. "Estoy muy bien ¿y tú?" Preguntó con un tono más tranquilo que su chillido inicial, mientras enroscaba en uno de sus dedos la punta de una de sus trenzas.

"Mejor que nunca ahora que tú estás aquí" Respondió una octava más abajo, logrando un tono seductor. Ella liberó una risita, bajando los parpados. _¡Bingo! En la canasta,_ pensó Hans, regodeándose en su éxito.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Ay, si, ya sé... quedó un poquito sosito para ser el primer capítulo... pero denle una oportunidad... ¡Por favor! :3

Elsa y Hans se llevan como perro y gato... ¿alguien sabe qué sucede cuando un chico y una chica se llevan así? :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 2: ¡Qué comience el torneo!_

Odiaba esa canción más que nada en el mundo. Malditos sean los Rolling Stones y maldita sea Anna por poner _Start me up_ como ringtone para despertador.

Dio un chillido frustrado contra la almohada antes de levantarse. Su hermana, por supuesto, seguía roncando y babeando como si nada. _¿Cómo rayos hace para dormir así? Parece la jovencita del Exorcista,_ pensó Elsa estirándose en su cama mientras observaba la extraña posición de Anna para dormir. Lo peor era que llevaba 18 años haciendo eso. Cuando era una bebita le parecía gracioso que durmiera así, ahora le daba miedo. Sobre todo por la gran melena de león que llevaba ni bien se despertaba.

"Anna, despierta" Dijo la rubia con voz somnolienta, caminando hacia la ventana.

"Déjame en paz, Elsa" Gruñó la pelirroja, volteándose en la cama.

Claro. Se había desvelado para hablar de "fantástico, hermoso y maravilloso Hans" quien la había invitado a tomar un café. _¿Hermoso un hombre que llevaba esas patillas en pleno siglo XXI?_, meditó Elsa revoleando los ojos. Definitivamente su hermana estaba ciega… y sorda. Seguramente pasó todo ese rato hablando de lo genial que era y lo mejor que era el mundo contando con su presencia. Un reverendo idiota. Su rechazo hacia Hans no tenía un origen muy definido. Simplemente un buen día él comenzó a maltratarla y ella, en defensa propia, comenzó a detestarlo también. Sólo esperaba que no coincidieran en el boardcross.

"¡Anna, perderemos el desayuno!" Insistió la mayor de las hermanas, mientras comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus valijas para seleccionar un atuendo decente para bajar al comedor. Lo cierto es que no era lo que se dice una chica coqueta, su ropa era mayormente deportiva y práctica. Eligió unos yoga pants negros, un hoodie gris y sus clásicas botas australianas. Adoraba esas botas. Se introdujo en el baño para asearse, confiando que al salir encontraría a su hermana despierta y vestida, lista para comenzar el día.

"Por Dios" Murmuró al ver su hermana seguía en la cama. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Abrió la ventana, la nevada durante la noche había dejado un abundante depósito de nieve. Apenas necesitaba un puñado para hacer su travesura. Con paso sigiloso llegó hasta la cama de Anna y depositó la nieve en su cara. El gritó de su hermana casi le perfora el tímpano, pero valía la pena. Furiosa, mojada y con muchas ganas de asesinarla, si, pero había logrado sacarla de la cama.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Gritó la pequeña hermana saltando de su cama, con pijama de franela desfasado, enseñando parte de su ropa interior.

"De acuerdo, pero qué pensará el maravilloso, fantástico y guapo príncipe Hans de tu obrar" Dijo con tono melodramático Elsa, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos.

"No lo llames _príncipe Hans"_ refunfuñó Anna, encaminándose al baño, dando por caso perdido a su hermana mayor.

"Está bien, _idiota_ le sienta mejor" Aceptó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo apúrate, quiero comer unos hot cakes y temo que el batallón Westergard acabe con toda la ración"

"Adelántate, quiero hacer una entrada triunfal en el comedor" Indicó Anna, haciendo una mueca suspicaz que le arrancó una risita a su hermana.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego" Saludó Elsa, posando su mano delicada y nívea sobre el picaporte.

Al salir al corredor se encontró con sus entrenadores, Kai y Gerda. Kai se encargaba de entrenar a Anna para que fuera la mejor esquivando con gracia las "puertas", logrando excelentes tiempos record de descenso. El sueño de su hermana menor era ganar en el descenso de Kitzbuehel, el más prestigioso del mundo. Un Saint Moritz más y estaba segura que lo lograría y luego… los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Gerda, por otro lado, era la entrenadora de snowboard de Elsa. Era una mujer joven, de unos cuarenta años y pionera en aquel deporte en la categoría mujeres. Realmente sabía transmitir sus enseñanzas y su pasión por la nieve. Elsa la admiraba muchísimo y anhelaba ser como ella algún día.

"Buenos días, Elsa" Saludó Kai con una sonrisa "¿Despertó Anna?"

"Sí. Está preparándose, dice que desea hacer una entrada triunfal en el comedor" Respondió la rubia, rodando sus preciosos ojos azules.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Hans Westergard?" Suspiró el hombre, rascándose la nuca. Kai tenía casi cincuenta y mucha paciencia para con su hermana pequeña.

"Hans _Vómito _Westergard" Puntualizó Elsa, arrugando la naricita en señal de disgusto.

"¿24 horas aquí y ya están odiándose?" Preguntó sorprendida Gerda, alzando las cejas morenas.

La muchacha sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner una expresión inocente. Su entrenadora meneó la cabeza.

* * *

"Oh, la, la" Ronroneó Kirk. Hans no necesitaba demasiadas pistas para saber a dónde iba con eso. Elsa debía haber entrado al comedor. Miró de reojo hacia donde su hermano tenía posados los ojos. Esa mujer no tenía piedad con nadie. _¡A esta hora de la mañana y con esas fachas! Como te gusta ser el centro de atención, Murrën,_ pensó con desdén, pero sin apartar los ojos de las posaderas de la jovencita. Los demás hermanos siguieron tomando se desayuno como si nada. La realidad era que los mayores tenían novias y esposas esperándolos en Suecia, Alemania y Noruega. Los menores de los Westergard aún estaban disfrutando de la soltería.

"No sé que le ves de especial" Soltó el menor de los hermanos, introduciendo su cuchara en el bol con cereales y leche.

"¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Es hermosa! Si tan sólo pudiera llamar su atención" Suspiró el décimo hermano, posando su cara sobre su palma izquierda. "Todo es culpa de Hendrick, si no fastidiara tanto con querer conquistar a Anna" Argumentó, entornando los ojos hacia su gemelo.

"Oye, no me culpes por querer una linda chica" Contraatacó su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

Sus hermanos se enfrascaron en una discusión que solo tendría por final algún golpe o algo así. Esa dupla era así. Observo al resto de sus hermanos, todos tan diferentes. Ojala fuera como Elsa y Anna, sólo dos. Trece eran demasiados. Jensen, Alrik y Broc estaban departiendo amablemente sobre negocios, usando la tablet de uno de ellos para visualizar unos gráficos. Lo más probable es que estuvieran evaluando la expansión de la empresa familiar. El gran astillero del mar del Norte. Su padre, Thimon Westergar era un ingeniero naval con grandes ambiciones, las cuales había transmitido a sus hijos mayores. Brit, Doven y Egil estaban con los ojos pegados a sus celulares, actualizando facebook o esperando algún mensaje de parte de sus novias. Frey, Gerd, Harold y Fedrick habían desayunado más temprano y marcharon al gimnasio del hotel para comenzar a calentar. Cosa que debería hacer él también.

Elsa pasó ante sus ojos, llevando consigo una ración de hot cakes y un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. _Menudo desayuno, qué saludable,_ objetó mentalmente, alzando una ceja. La observó tomar asiento y reír ante un comentario del botones que se acercó a saludarla. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita cuando sonreía genuinamente. _¡Hans! ¿A quién rayos le importa eso?_ se reprochó así mismo, pero sin dejar de observarla.

"Yo la vi primero" Gruño su hermano, propinándole un codazo que le hizo liberar un quejido de dolor. Volteó a verlo con gesto disgustado y la expresión de su hermano le indicó que no bromeaba.

* * *

Se miró satisfecha en el espejo. Maquillaje perfecto, sus trenzas, un ajustado jean que marcaba sus piernas, botas y un poleron blanco que resaltaba sus senos. Quería verse como una diosa alpina para impactar al chico por el que llevaba dos temporadas en la nieve suspirando. Abrió con ímpetu la puerta, el mundo era suyo. Hasta que llegó al pasillo y chocó con algo o alguien.

"Lo siento, iba distraído, ¿estás bien?" Dijo una voz preocupada, sujetándola por los hombros para impedirle caer.

Alzó los ojos azules hasta unos ambarinos que la miraban con cierta preocupación. Melena dorada, mejillas sonrosadas y un cuerpo fornido con los músculos definidos resaltados por una discreta camiseta térmica gris. Definitivamente iba a ser un torneo muy interesante.

"Lo estoy, gracias" Respondió Anna. "Puedes soltarme" Agregó, viendo que el joven no soltaba el agarre en sus hombros.

"¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó soltándola rápidamente. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que él, previo tragar sonoramente saliva, habló de nuevo. "Kristoff Bjorgman" Se presentó, ofreciendo su mano.

"Anna Murrën" Respondió ella, aceptando su mano para estrecharla, con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Princesa Anna?! ¡Vaya! Soy un gran admirador tuyo… aunque creí que eras más gorda" Exclamó, sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo inoportuno que fue su último comentario. "Quiero decir que el traje te hace lucir gorda… ¡No!... Eres muy delgada…Es decir, tienes una figura muy… Mejor cierro el pico" Balbuceó nervioso, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

"Está bien, creo que entiendo el punto" Dijo Anna, entre risitas, enternecida por el nerviosismo de aquel grandulón. "¿Bajas a desayunar?"

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces vamos" Indicó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, señalando con la mano hacia el elegante ascensor que estaba al final del pasillo.

* * *

"He de prepárame para el eslalon paralelo si queremos seguir aquí durante ésta semana" Anunció sonriendo de lado Elsa, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento. "Nos vemos más tarde"

Kai y Gerda continuaron con sus desayunos mientras ella marcha. Para su desgracia, el acceso a la zona de equipamiento quedaba de camino a la mesa de los Westergard, casi podía sentir ese sinfín de miradas esmeralda sobre su cuerpo. _Eso no debe importarte, Elsa, estás aquí por una razón, clasificar para los Olímpicos del año que viene, _ se recordó a sí misma, avanzando con paso firme.

"Buenos días" Saludó secamente a la comitiva.

"Buenos días, Elsa" Respondieron los mayores, ella prosiguió con su marcha.

"Buen día, alteza. Hoy luce hermosa" Dijo Kirk con una sonrisa. Si continuaba con ese accionar entonces tendría que darle la razón a Anna y aquello supondría un problema.

"Uhm… Gracias" Masculló la rubia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Elsa, ¿quién es ese?" Preguntó con marcada preocupación el gemelo, Hendrick, observando por encima de su hombro. Volteó ligeramente para observar como Anna entraba al comedor hablando animadamente con un muchacho rubio y fornido. Tenía que reconocer que su hermana era muy afortunada cuando de hombres se trataba.

"No lo sé" Respondió la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír ante la compungida expresión del pelirrojo. "Un amigo nuevo, quizás" Puntualizó con malicia.

"Eso lo veremos" Oyó decir a Hans por lo bajo, milagrosamente no había tirado sobre ella su acostumbrada retráela de burlas y comentarios ponzoñosos.

El menor de los pelirrojos salió como una flecha disparada hacia donde estaba su hermana menor, ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos. Sólo le basto ver de reojo a Hendrick, con una rabiosa expresión en el rostro, para saber que aquel sería un torneo de lo más escandaloso.

Encogiéndose de hombros continuó su camino hasta la zona de los equipos. Al pasar por la cartelera observó un gran afiche anunciando una fiesta esa misma noche. En los torneos eso era lo más habitual, como si no fuera suficiente acción en la pista de esquí, los esquiadores solían desarrollar una activa vida nocturna. No es que a ella le molestara, simplemente la gente hacía demasiado ruido en los corredores al regresar de la parranda.

"Una fiesta. ¡iuju!" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, con tono sarcástico. Elsa dejó escapar una risita, mientras miraba sobre su hombro.

"Lo de siempre. Nieve, música y ruido, Borc" Puntualizó la rubia.

"Y frío. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner la pista de baile en medio de la nieve?" Cuestionó el tercer pelirrojo, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"El frío no me molesta" Sonrió Elsa, jugueteando con su trenza.

Borc sonrió de lado. De todos los hermanos, era el más parecido a Hans, o Hans a él. Serio, ordenado, médico, guapo… y comprometido. Dejó salir un suspiro.

"¿Nos vemos en la pista?" Propuso él, guiñándole un ojo.

"Sí, claro" Respondió la rubia, asintiendo con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

Lo observó avanzar hasta perderlo de vista al doblar en la esquina del corredor.

* * *

"¡Wow! Un final super reñido para el primer eslalon de la temporada, Fisher. Estos juegos prometen ser muy interesantes. Tenemos en primer lugar a la hermosa Elsa Murrën, en segundo lugar al increíble Hans Westergard y en tercer lugar el deportista revelación, Kristoff Bjorgman. Éste chico promete ser un dolor de cabeza para nuestros competidores, Fisher" Relató Alberick con entusiasmo, con la pista de snowboard de fondo, mientras los restantes competidores continuaban descendiendo por la misma.

"¡Excelente, Alberick! ¿Crees que puedas conseguir una entrevista con alguno?" Preguntó Fisher, quien se había puesto un gorrito alpino para estar a tono con la temática de aquella edición de ESPN. Era muy gracioso verlo con traje sastre y gorrito con pompón.

"Vamos a intentarlo" Asintió Alberick, mientras avanzaba entre los demás reporteros. "Señorita Murrën, ¿podría concedernos algunos segundos de su tiempo? Felicitaciones por la primer victoria, usted hace magia sobre la nieve" Dijo rápidamente, al ver a la jovencita avanzar escoltada por su entrenadora, cargando su clásica tabla color azul eléctrico con diminutos fractales dibujados.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Respondió la rubia con entusiasmo. Todos sabían que el mejor momento para entrevistarla era cuando acaba de bajar de la nieve, parecía que sobre aquel colchón blanco y frío, era libre y feliz.

"¿Cómo crees que seguirá la competencia? ¿Crees que podrás seguir ostentando tu título?" Preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre, acercando el micrófono al rostro de la muchacha.

"Uhmm… No lo sé, este año hay muy buenos esquiadores. Será cuestión de suerte" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa que se dejaba entrever entre el cuello alto de su abrigada campera y el tope de su gorro para la nieve, sujeto por las antiparras. La naricita apenas roja le daba un toque infantil y adorable.

"Ya veo. ¿Las cosas siguen tensas entre tú y Hans?" Inquirió, alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva.

"No están tensas, esas son puras habladurías. Hans es un chico estupendo y un gran esquiador" Respondió la rubia, alzando la barbilla.

"No es lo que se comenta en las redes sociales" Siseó el reportero, afanado a la idea de sacar un jugoso chisme con el cual molestar durante toda la temporada.

"¿A quién le importa lo que se diga en las redes sociales?"Cuestionó Hans, apareciendo por su izquierda. "No somos los mejores amigos, pero nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad, Elsa?" Agregó, mirándola de soslayo.

"Claro que si" Afirmó Elsa, afianzando el agarre sobre los laterales de su tabla. Si no hubiera sido por los guantes, de seguro se hubiera cortado las manos ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

"Lo importante aquí es el deporte" Objetó el pelirrojo, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia.

La entrevista terminó y aguardaron hasta que las cámaras se hubieran retirado para soltarse.

"No vuelvas a tocarme" Gruñó entre dientes Elsa, mirándolo con enfado.

"Ya quisieras" Dijo Hans sonriendo ladinamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Chilló la rubia, poniendo uno de sus brazos en jarra.

"Lo que oíste. Ahora si me disculpas, debo prepararme para la noche, iré a una fiesta… con tu hermana" Canturreó, sonriendo de lado y alzando una ceja.

Elsa tensó la mandíbula ante tamaña respuesta. Debía intervenir de alguna forma, puesto que no confiaba en aquel hombre de ninguna manera.

Dejó su equipamiento en el lugar asignado, previo limpiarlo y encerarlo, de modo que estuviera listo para el día siguiente, la segunda ronda de eliminatorias. Faltaban dos rondas más antes del boardcross. El equipo de Anna ya estaba allí, si hermana había logrado el primer puesto también. Seguro estuviera preparándose para la noche, para celebrar su victoria. Meneó la cabeza con resignación, ojala pudiera ser tan jovial y animosa como ella. Anna era el centro de atención donde fuere y eso no le disgustaba, porque adoraba a su hermana por encima de todas las cosas, había sido lo mejor que hubieran dado sus padres, pero no quería verla lastimada de ninguna manera.

"Elsa, estuviste genial en la pista" La felicitó Anna ni bien puso un pie en la habitación, su hermana estaba en bata mientras iba de aquí para allá con un sinfín de ruleros en la cabeza.

"Gracias, tu también" Respondió la rubia, dejándose caer en la cama.

"¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer? ¿Noche de estudio?" Preguntó la pelirroja, observando a la mayor.

"Estaba pensando en ir a la fiesta" Anunció, volteándose para quedar de costado. Nada se comparaba con la cara de ilusión de su hermana.

"¡¿En serio?!" Chilló Anna, emocionada, abriendo grandes sus espléndidos ojos azules. "Tengo un vestido que te quedará precioso… y el maquillaje… el peinado" Comenzó, rebuscando entre sus maletas, como si fuera el día de Navidad con sus regalos.

"Lo dejo en tus manos, An" Suspiró Elsa, observándola desde su cómoda posición. _No la tendrás tan fácil, Westergard número trece. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ¡BAM! Sorpresa, idiota, _pensó maliciosa. Si pudiera verse en el espejo seguro tendría una expresión algo maniática, tendría que disimular frente a su hermana.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Uhmm éstas hermanitas me están revolucionando a los chicos, ¿es idea mía o qué?

Gracias a todos por la buena recepción de éste nuevo fic, 18 reviews en el primer capítulo es simplemente... ¡Wow! (La escritora salta sobre la cama emocionada ante la mirada escéptica de su perro, se da un cocazo contra la lámpara estilo candelabro del techo, llora y vuelve a la laptop) :3

_Salma: _Por supuesto! :)

_Lalocanaye: _Nada es igual sin el malvado Hans y, para unirte al Team Elsa, tienes que hablar con los Westergard, ellos se encargan de las admisiones. :)

_Edymar Guillen: _No hay fic de Frozen sin Kristoff! Habrá amor y del bueno, cuanto más se odien, más se quieren. :)

_Yo01:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado! :)

_PAUXER: _Muchas gracias! :)

_Jennifelsa: _Es un Helsa, pero tengo el plan de ir cambiando los "puntos de vista" para saber que sucede con los demás personajes, sino es muy aburrido leer sólo de ellos dos, además no están solos en esta historia. Lamentablemente me es imposible actualizar todos los días, pero voy hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. :)

_F: _Pronto, pronto! :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Te cuento un secreto? Tuve que hacerme una lista con los nombres y las edades, porque tampoco me los acuerdo (XD), son muchos! Me inspiré un poco en un compañero de la universidad que tenía once hermanos, con él eran doce (7 hombres y 5 mujeres), una locura! Cuando Elsa se entere de los planes de Hans… arde Troya! :)

_Paradise cat: _Aquí hay otra amante de los chocolates! :)

_Jessie: _Gracias por engancharte con la historia, el plan es hacerla divertida aún que sin perder los lineamientos de Frozen. Describir a los hermanos fue lo más divertido, son todos OC's, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlos así. Anna está bajo el encanto de Hans, no sé durante cuánto tiempo, porque entró otro personaje en escena. No quiero spoilorear nada, así que daré mis opiniones sobre la relación entre Elsa y Hans (XD). :)

_Catalina: _Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y si, no sé cuanto resista Hans, lo que su vanidad se lo permita. :)

_SkyBlue05: _Gracias por los halagos y por el fav! Elsa se hace querer a su modo. Estuve en la nieve (amo la nieve y el frío), pero soy pésima esquiando, aunque el snowboard me gusta mucho. :)

_YamiTsukiko: _Gracias por considerar interesante la idea y si, quizás Hans tenga algo más en mente respecto de Elsa, pero quién sabe! :)

_Rastro del Universo: _Antes que nada, gracias por los halagos y por considerar buena mi narración. La verdad, para este fic lo más divertido de organizar fueron los hermanos de Hans, quería los clásicos hermanos donde el más pequeño es una especie de gavilán pollero (el que estaba con el Gallo Claudio) que los quiere superar. La pregunta sobre Kristoff quedo respondida con este capítulo y respecto del enamoramiento de Anna, es un buen punto que se verá más adelante. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Te agradezco el review en mi otro fic, como no tienes usuario de FF no pude responderte. Me alegro que te parezca bien adaptado el AU y si, habrá más roces, sobre todo porque se desarrolla en un época más moderna que permite una mejor interacción entre ellos. Anímate a dejar reviews, no lo digo por mí, sino por los escritores en general, siempre tenemos la duda de si gusta o no gusta, si está bien o está mal, etc. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Sr y Sra Westergard (XD), me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que te diviertas con estos dos compitiendo entre sí. :)

_JustOneMorePerson: _Me alegro que se vea interesante y te juro que es divertidísimo hacer que ellos dos se lleven tan mal. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Ah! Pensé que era francesa, el nombre lo tomé de una chica que una vez hizo trabajo de voluntariado conmigo y me pareció un nombre genial. La idea original iba a ser sobre patinaje sobre hielo, pero el snowboard me tentó más. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 3: Amor de hermanos_

Dicen que si pudiéramos vernos por fuera, es decir, sin ayuda de un espejo, no nos reconoceríamos, puesto que nuestra mente crea una imagen que no siempre es la real al vernos reflejados sobre una superficie. En esta ocasión no necesitaba estar fuera de su cuerpo o verse sobre la superficie plana del espejo para saber que no se reconocía a sí misma. Anna había hecho un trabajo notable de pies a cabeza.

"Hermosa. Simplemente, hermosa" Suspiró Anna, apareciendo detrás suyo en el reflejo del espejo.

Tenía puesto un vestido completamente pegado al cuerpo de un aspecto aterciopelado y suave al tacto color negro, sin mangas y con dos cortes a cada lado de la cintura, dejando esa porción del cuerpo al descubierto. En el cuello, los falsos cristales aplicados tintineaba creando un juego de luce que le iluminaban el rostro.

"Se me ve el trasero con esto" Mustió Elsa, tironeando del vestido hacia abajo.

"Claro que no" Se quejó la pelirroja, sacándole las manos a su hermana.

Le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, revelando gran parte de sus piernas torneadas, ahora envueltas en unas medias transparentes. En los pies, unas sencillas plataformas cerradas negras. El peinado que Anna le había hecho era bastante sencillo, una trenza francesa con varios mechones sueltos, como librados al azar, lo había rotulado de _sauvage._ Gracias a sus reiterados pedidos de piedad, el maquillaje era sencillo, un poco de sombra nude satinada en los ojos, delineado negro, máscara negra, los pómulos a penas sonrosados y los labios rojos y vibrantes.

"Kirk se volverá loco contigo" Suspiró la menor, mientras le ofrecía un joyería muy particular, un _ear cuff _plateado, como una delicada pluma de diminutos diamantes, y un sencillo cristalito para la otra oreja.

"Me importa un comino" Objetó la rubia, colocándose la joyería, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"¡Elsa! Es un buen chico" La reprendió la pelirroja, haciéndola a un lado para terminar de acomodar su vestuario, un vestido similar al de su hermana, pero en verde botella, medias negras traslucidas y unas plataformas negras. "Te quedaras sola con esa actitud" Siseó, alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas rojizas.

"Es mejor así" Murmuró la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya pasaron cuatro años. ¿Vas a superarlo alguna vez?" Preguntó Anna, volteando a ver a su hermana con preocupación. "Elsa… Por favor… No te encierres, ¿sí?"

_¡No sientas, no lo dejes salir!_, se repitió a sí misma, como siempre, cuando sentía el dolor subirle por los pies y anidarse en su corazón. Suavizó el gesto, no quería arruinarle la noche de diversión a su hermana. Además, bien podría divertirse ella, en su segundo deporte favorito… Hacerle la vida imposible a Hans Westergard.

"Vamos a divertirnos, ¿sí?" Propuso Elsa, ofreciéndole los brazos a su hermana. "Hiciste un trabajo estupendo y te lo agradezco, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?"

"Y yo a ti" Murmuró Anna, dejándose envolver feliz por los delgados brazos de su hermana mayor.

* * *

_Everybody dance now… ¿Qué es esto? ¿1988?,_ meditó Hans acodado en la barra de la improvisada disco de nieve. _Claramente Dj Vintage animará la fiesta_, concluyó posando la mirada en un grupo de chica que bailaban como si fueran un grupo de streppers en Las Vegas. Entonces la vio, casi iluminada por una luz divina, entrando a la pista. _Si Anna no aparece, definitivamente esa rubia es mía,_ saboreó con deseo, apurando el trago.

"¡Hey, más despacio, amigo! No quiero arrastrarte como un saco de patatas hasta la habitación" Puntualizó Fedrick, alzando una ceja.

"No habrá necesidad, pienso terminar en la habitación, si, pero con esa rubia" Dijo Hans, sonriendo de lado, señalando a la dupla de mujercitas que se abría paso en la pista.

"¿Con Elsa?" Cuestionó su hermano, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Elsa? Esa no es Murrën. Esa chica es sexy, Elsa es una baba de caracol" Respondió el menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esa chica… es Elsa" Insistió Fedrick, avanzando hacia la pista. "Ven, te lo voy a demostrar"

Hans se dejo llevar hasta el lugar donde estaban las chicas. Con cada paso que daba más convencido estaba que esa chica era una diosa escapada del cielo. _Cuerpo divino, piernas de infarto y esa melena rubia en esa trenza… ¡Grrr!,_ meditó sonriendo de lado, poniendo su mejor cara de galán. Tenía la libido a tope pero, como dice la primera ley de la física, todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar; eso sucedió. Se fue al piso. La sexy rubia no era otra que Elsa _border_ Murrën. _¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan aburrido y sin gracia fuera tan hermosa?_ se cuestionó a si mismo mientras ponía su acostumbrada cara de disgusto al verla.

"Buenas noches, señoritas" Saludó jovial Fedrick, haciendo una graciosa reverencia ante Elsa y Anna, ganándose una risita.

"Hola, Fedrick" Saludó Anna con una sonrisa. "Hola, Hans"

"Anna… Elsa" Asintió el menor de los pelirrojos Westergard.

"¿Me concede ésta pieza?" Preguntó galante Fedrick a Elsa, ésta se mostró dubitativa, pero ante un, no muy discreto, codazo de su hermana menor, aceptó.

"Claro" Respondió Elsa, casi con un quejido, aceptando la mano que le era ofrecida.

"Luces preciosa, Anna" Confesó Hans, poniendo una expresión de niño bueno, mientras bailaban.

"¡Gracias! Tu también luces bien" Dijo la pelirroja, desviando la mirada a sus zapatos con las mejillas sonrosadas. Era, sencillamente, adorable, como una muñequita vestida de _femme fatale_.

Entre vuelta y vuelta, su mirada verde y vivaz chocaba con una gélida y azul. Elsa no estaba para nada satisfecha con el hecho de que estuviera bailando con su dulce hermanita, haciendo un bailecito sensual que le permitía pegarla a su cuerpo. La rabia en el rostro de la rubia era una de sus mayores satisfacciones.

* * *

"Son los peores hermanos del mundo" Exclamó Kirk, abriéndose paso entre la multitud danzante. "¡Elsa! Estás hermosa… Fedrick, das asco" Agregó con una expresión de pocos amigos paseando la mirada desde su hermano, volviéndola a la chica que le roba unos cuantos suspiros. "Agradece que Hendrick esté en cama con gripe, porque si no estaría pateando el trasero de Hans"

"Gracias, Kirk" Mustió Elsa, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo. No quería presenciar una discusión familiar, puesto que no era de su interés. Volteó el rostro hacia donde Anna y Hans estaban bailando, la expresión de ilusión en el rostro de su hermana le provocaba una punzada en el corazón y rogaba que las intensiones de aquel joven fueran sinceras, sino tendría que partirle la nariz.

_Hora de tomar cartas en el asunto,_ meditó al oír que la conversación a su costado iba tornándose más acalorada. _¿Un baile no significa nada, verdad?_ se cuestionó a sí misma. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa, como si estuviera posando para alguna revista.

"¡Esta canción me encanta! Vamos a bailar" Chilló, imitando el tono que ponía Anna, tomando la mano de Kirk.

Tenía que reconocer que Fedrick era mejor bailarín que Kirk, su hermano mayor era algo patoso, pero hacía su mejor intento y se veía algo nervioso. Estaba perdiendo campo visual respecto de su hermana cuando, de pronto, la música cambió. Lentos. _¿Time of my life? ¿Acaso estamos en 1988?_ pensó mientras sentía las manos nerviosas del joven en su cintura. _Oh mi Dios,_ pensó con horror al sentir los dedos sudorosos en la cintura. _¡ASCO! _gritó para sus adentros, rogando no poner una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

"Elsa… Quería decirte… Que tú me gustas" Confesó el pelirrojo y, pese a las luces estrambóticas, podía apreciar que el sonrojo le había llegado a las orejas. La enternecía por completo, pero no podía corresponderlo. Odiaba esas situaciones. La hacían sentir la mala de la película.

"Kirk, eres muy dulce… pero…"Comenzó Elsa, rebuscando en su cerebro las palabras adecuadas. No sentía ninguna satisfacción al rechazarlo.

"No digas más, preciosa" Pidió él, tomando una de sus manos y besándole con galantería el dorso. Sus ojos verdes sin una pizca de maldad la hacían sentir más aliviada. "No esperaba que me correspondieras, pero necesitaba intentarlo" Suspiró. "Ahora abriré un tumblr con la leyenda _Enamorando a una reina fracasé,_ lo llenaré de sentimientos, dolor, canciones de Adelle y fotos de gatos_" _Agregó con un tono dramático que buscaba sonar cómico. Elsa libero una risa ante el comentario.

"No me gusta que me rotulen de reina" Dijo calmadamente la rubia, mientras seguían bailando la lenta canción.

"Pero lo eres, sobre la nieve al menos, en el buen sentido" Objetó Kirk, guiñándole un ojo.

Elsa hizo una mueca y volvió la mirada hacia su acaramelada hermana.

"¿Quieres divertirte al _estilo Westergard_?" Preguntó el pelirrojo y, por su tono, pudo adivinar que se trataba de alguna maldad.

"Claro, ¿cómo es eso?" Respondió divertida la rubia.

"Molestando a Hans" Puntualizó el décimo hermano, tomándose el atrevimiento de enlazar sus manos para llevarla hasta donde la pareja que componían sus hermanos menores estaban danzando tranquilamente.

* * *

Anna era monísima. Dulce y cariñosa. Parecía tener una sonrisa para cada uno de sus estúpidos comentarios y, aún así, no le movía ni un pelo. Honestamente, estaban haciendo todo eso para fastidiar a Elsa y ella ni mu, estaba de lo más entretenida bailando con sus hermanos. Una pizca de algo indescifrable pero agrio lo picaneó cuando vio la cercanía que mantenía la esquiadora rubia con su hermano. Demasiado cerca y pegados. Quería alegrarse por su hermano, finalmente había conseguido que la chica de sus sueños le prestara atención, pero no lo lograba.

"¿Vamos a la barra? Tengo un poco de sed" Dijo Anna con una sonrisa tímida.

"Claro" Respondió Hans, tomándola de la mano para abrirse paso entre las personas que atiborraban la pista.

A la hora de elegir bebidas, ambos optaron por lo más sencillo, cerveza. Estaba saboreando las últimas notas de lúpulo en la lengua cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Kirk sonreía de lado y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

"¡Hermanito! No tomes eso, luego te llenas de aire y no hay quien aguante tus flatos" Indicó su hermano mayor, generando una sonora carcajada por parte de las hermanas.

"Oh, Hans. Tan perfecto, jamás hubiera pensando que eras un… pedorretas" Confesó Elsa, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó horrorizada Anna.

"Apuesto que los tuyos son bien olorosos, alteza. ¿_Hot cakes_ y jugo de naranja? Dios me libre" Siseó Hans, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Hans!" Volvió a exclamar la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos azules con sorpresa.

"¿Están hablando de pedos? Tengo muy buenas historias sobre eso" Interrumpió Fedrick, colándose en la conversación.

"¿Alguien dijo pedos?¿Recuerdan aquella ocasión, en la casa de la abuela Ingrid cuando Hans…" Comenzó Harold, recién llegado a la fiesta.

"¡Basta!" Exclamó el menor de los Westergard, visiblemente disgustado. Su humor iba en picada al ver que sus hermanos habían comenzado con su mejor repertorio de historias humillantes, haciendo que las hermanas Murrën se descostillaran de risa.

_ Son el enemigo multiplicado por doce,_ pensó con amargura.

"Bueno, ya. Vamos hacer algo más divertido que hablar sobre las maravillosas historias de Hans en la tierra de los pedos… ¡Guerra de chupitos!" Exclamó Fedrick, Westergard clase tres, empedernido.

El tequila empezó a correr y, con la primera ronda, todos terminaron bastante achispados, para la segunda, eran un desmadre.

"Ustedes no lo saben, pero Elsa, en la ducha, canta canciones de Madonna" Soltó Anna, dejando salir una risita, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su hermana.

Los hermanos Westergard comenzaron a reírse con ganas, imaginando a la seria reina de las nieves cantando _Like a virgen _mientras se aplicaba el shampoo.

"¡Kristoff!" Exclamó la menor de las hermanas y salió disparada a agarrarse del grandulón rubio con quien había estado hablando en la mañana. El joven la sujetó rápidamente. Comenzaron a bailar, aunque él la veía con cierta preocupación.

Elsa se sujetaba del hombro de Kirk murmurando algo así como "paren el mundo, me quiero bajar". El nivel de alcohol en sangre que llevaba le daba margen hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Preguntó con un tono ligeramente pastoso.

No obtuvo respuesta, la rubia se soltó del hombro de su hermano y fue a parar directo a sus brazos. Olía bien, muy bien. La mirada ligeramente turbia, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Elsa lo estaba tentando y de la peor forma.

* * *

_Esto no está bien… nada bien… Hans Vómito Westergard… Hans… Guapo… Westergard,_ pensó turbada, mientras bailaba al ritmo de David Guetta. El último de la camada realmente había hecho acopio de todo el estilo posible con esos jeans oscuros, la camisa no muy ajustada y arremangada revelando que, además de los brazos, seguramente toda su fisionomía tenía la musculatura divinamente marcada y en los pies unos borcegos sencillos, completando un look _hipster_ como recién caído del Soho de Nueva York. ¡Y esas patillas tan sexys!

"¿Qué significa?" Preguntó elevando su mirada azul hasta aquella verde que la estaban fascinando. Quizás fuera la música, las luces, el alcohol o el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero ésta noche tenía un magnetismo insoportable. Las yemas de sus dedos finos tocaron su brazo, donde tenía un tatuaje negro, como un brazalete, compuesto por diversas figuras.

"Cada dibujo representa a uno de mis hermanos. Todos tenemos el mismo tatuaje" Respondió Hans, posando sus manos sobre su cintura. Al contrario de las manos sudorosas de Kirk, aquella se sentían cálidas y la caricia que le estaban propinando sus pulgares sobre la piel firme y suave de sus cintura le estaba arrancado… pensamientos indecorosos.

Se volteó, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho firme, contorneándose con sensualidad. Hans no tardó mucho en acariciar la extensión de sus brazos, robándole un suspiro. La tomó con delicadeza y volvió a girarla, para quedar frente a frente.

"_Tonight i will love love you tonight, give me everything tonight_" Cantó, mirándola fijamente.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. Eso no pintaba nada bien. Sin embargo, una idea malvada cruzó su mente.

Siguiéndole el juego, alzó sus manos hasta su pecho, acariciándolo por encima del fino género de su camisa, de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más de lo necesario sobre la marcada forma de sus caderas. Lo sintió suspirar. Levantó la cabeza, aproximó los labios lo suficiente para rozarlos.

"Ya quisieras" Soltó divertida, alejándose con lentitud y relamiéndose los labios rojos. Dejándolo solo y parado como un imbécil en la pista. _La dulce venganza,_ pensó mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba bailando Anna, sin dejar de voltear de tanto hacia donde había quedado el pelirrojo. _¡Dios! Qué bien le queda esa camisa… ¡Elsa! Él es el… enemigo_, se reprendió a sí misma.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó su hermana, completamente risueña por efecto del alcohol "Te presento a Kristoff" Agregó, extendiendo la última consonante del nombre por efecto de la borrachera.

"Encantada" Murmuró la rubia. "¿Me ayudas a llevarla a la habitación? Creo que es suficiente fiesta para la dulce Anna" Pidió, encontrando la excusa perfecta para poner la mayor cantidad de metros posibles entre ella y Hans.

* * *

"_So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear"_ Cantó, completamente ebrio, Fedrick dando tumbos por el pasillo camino al cuarto.

"_See the beauty, sharp and sheer"_ Acompañó Kirk, en un estado similar, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor.

"_Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart"_ Canturrearon juntos, zigzagueando por el camino.

Hans los seguía, algunos pasos más atrás, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. El bailecito sensual de Elsa había puesto sus hormonas a tope y lo único que podía imaginar era que tan hermosa se vería sin ese vestido puesto. Meneó la cabeza, por muy bella que fuera, se interponía entre sus logros y planes y eso no podía ser. Debía vencerla a como diera lugar y luego, el mundo estaba lleno de chicas sexys como Elsa. _Elsa baba de caracol Murrën mañana almorzarás el polvo de la derrota,_ pensó con malicia.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Creo que estoy malcriando al fandom con estas actulizaciones tan rápidas... nah... ¡Me encanta actualizar rápido! Buen comienzo de semana para todo el mundo, nos leemos el jueves/viernes. :3

¿Les dije que amo sus reviews, que son lo mejor del planeta? :)

_Edymar Guillen: _Espero no haber desilusionado mucho, creo que Hans babeó bastante por Elsa, de todas formas, esto recién comienza. Si no ponía a Kristoff, ¿con quién se quedaría Anna? ¿No pensabas que iba a dejarla sola, o si? :)

_Paradise cat: _Me alegro que te haya divertido :)

_F: _¿Adicción por mi fic? Eso me agrada :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Me alegro que te guste como va quedando el fic, lo más divertido sin duda son los hermanos. Me inspiro en los míos para crearlos. ¿Quién no tiene un hermano molesto que siempre tiene el comentario inoportuno al pie del cañón? Ya sea frente a un amigo, una novio/a o si chillas por la actualización del FF :)

_Frozen Fan: _Recorforta saber que los personajes nuevos están bien logrados y son aceptados por el fandom. Respecto de la relación entre Elsa y Hans, creo que ellos tienen que definir que les sucede a uno respecto del otro, pero sin duda comenzamos a calentar los motores. Respondo tu pregunta: Elsa tiene 21 y Anna, 18, como en la película. :)

_Lalocanaye: _Lamentablemente no puedo brindarte ese tipo de información, Borc es una persona muy reservada (XD). Kristoff quedo sexy, ¿no? Anna tiene mucha suerte. ¿Hans enamorando a las dos? Me suena a "Dos mujeres, un camino", esa novela antiquísima :)

_Jennifelsa: _Espero que salga bien lo de tu operación, seguramente actualice esos días, así que tendrás un capítulo nuevo para leer mientras te recuperas. Tengo 25 años. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Las entradas triunfales son muy divertidas, hice una en mi fiesta de graduación (Llegué tarde con toda mi familia y tuvieron que abrir las puertas solo para nosotros). A Elsa le encanta decir cosas feas de Hans y viceversa, así funciona el amor. :)

_Jessie:_ Creo que estoy contribuyendo seriamente a tu adicción, me siento culpable ahora. ¿Se habrán cumplido tus instintos helsa con este capítulo? Me alegro que consideres "refrescante" este AU. :)

_Catalina: _¿Hubo tensión o no? :)

_Alondra130: _Un honor entonces recibir un review tuyo, me alegro que consideres buena mi narración, significa mucho para mí. Hans tiene muchas otras intenciones en realidad. Y si, poner otras historias dentro de la trama hace que la misma sea sofocante, es como ver una película que va atravesando diferentes planos. :)

_JDayC: _Los AU siempre son complicados, pero si tu consideras que lo hago bien, muchas gracias! Jamás pensé que Borc pudiera llegar a tener un club de fans (XD), pero bienvenido sea. Esta vez no sé si habrá villano, quizás sí, quizás no. Misterio. :)

_Yo01: _Si, Kirk es un poco perver respecto de Elsa, pero ya vemos que al final resulto un tierno. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 4: Hagan sus apuestas_

Los golpes en la puerta retumbaban en su cabeza como si se trata de un elefante jugando con un gong. Dando un furioso puñetazo a la almohada se incorporó de la cama, casi echando humo por las orejas. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sin medir el hecho que estaba en casi paños menores, su camisón viejo era una suerte de tela traslucida que, con la luz matinal, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Un sonriente Olaf la recibió portando un carrito plateado consigo.

"Buenos días, servicio a la habitación" Anunció sin abandonar ni por un instante su sonrisa.

"Eres tú" Gruñó Elsa sin responder al saludo, la cabeza se le partía en dos y maldecía cada uno de los tragos que había bebido la noche anterior. El sólo hecho de pensar en la fiesta hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un encantador tono rosa, pensar en la cercanía de su rostro con el de Hans y ese roce ínfimo dieron origen a una necesidad imperiosa de más.

"Luces maravillosa esta mañana, Elsa" Halagó con sarcasmo el botones "Les traje el desayuno porque supuse que no estarían con la suficiente fuerza para bajar al comedor… Traje analgésicos" Canturreó al final, con una sonrisa esplendida.

Elsa corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo ofreciéndole la medicina. Se metió dos pastillas al hilo, seguidas de un gran trago de agua. Recién en ese instante y con los analgésicos haciendo efecto, aparto algunos mechones de su rostro y besó las mejillas de su botones favorito. El chico rió ante tales caricias y procedió a servirle el desayuno, digno de una reina, café, tostadas, mermeladas, jugo y algunas masitas.

"Elsa, necesito que te alimentes bien porque hay algo que debo analizar contigo" Pidió, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz.

La rubia asintió con preocupación, comenzando a engullir todo aquello. Cuando terminó su segunda tostada y no le entraba nada más en el estomago, miró a su amigo, dándole pie para hablar.

"¿Pasa algo grave?" Cuestionó ante el sorpresivo mutismo del pelinegro.

Olaf miró de reojo a Anna, quien seguía durmiendo en su marañana de mantas y sabanas. Tomó con agilidad su smartphone y loggeó una página, una suerte de blog. Allí estaba ella, en primera plana, casi besando a Hans _Pedorretas _Westergard.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

"¿Existe alguna explicación?" Preguntó Olaf, alzando una ceja oscura.

"Estaba muy ebria" Respondió rápidamente la rubia, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

"Elsa, yo estaba en la barra anoche, no bebiste tanto" Regañó el botones "¿Qué sucederá cuando Anna vea estas fotos?" Inquirió con preocupación.

"¡No puede verlas!" Chilló, abriendo los ojos con horror, juntando sus manos como siempre hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

Se sentía horrible, la peor hermana del mundo. Esa imagen demostraba cuan despreciable podía ser, lastimando a la persona que más quería en la faz de la Tierra. _¿Por qué rayos me deje llevar?,_ pensó con amargura, sintiendo las lagrimas arden. _¡Anna va a odiarme! ¿Cómo pude?,_ se reprochó a sí misma, llevándose las manos a la sien.

"¿Uhmm? ¿Olaf?" Murmuró Anna, despertando. Como si el karma no fuera una perra tan grande, la mañana que tenía un problemón, ella decidía despertar sin más.

"Buenos días, Anna. ¿Analgésicos?" Saludó el joven, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Si, por favor" Sonrió la pelirroja, apartándose el pelo de la cara. "Elsa, que cara traes, ¿tan mal te sientes?"

"¿Ah? No, no. Es sólo que…" Respondió dubitativa la rubia, dejando que las palabras murieran allí.

"¿Qué sucede, El? Me estás asustando" Dijo Anna con una mueca, avanzando hasta la mesa del desayuno.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que hice algo…? Bueno, un poco estúpido… En realidad, no paso nada grave… Es decir, sí, porque se supone que soy la hermana mayor y debo dar el ejemplo" Comenzó a divagar la mayor de las hermanas Murrën caminando en círculos por la habitación.

"Para. Me estas mareando. ¿Qué supone que hiciste? ¿No habrás roto mi set de sombras de Max Factor, no?"Inquirió la menor, frunciendo el ceño mientras le ponía mucha mermelada de frutos rojos a su tostada.

"Oh, basta. Tampoco robaste un banco o mataste a alguien" Exclamó exasperado Olaf, sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono.

"¡No!" Chilló Elsa, corriendo para detenerlo.

Mientras forcejeaban, el celular cayó en manos de Anna. Ambos contuvieron la respiración. La pelirroja abrió con sorpresa los ojos. Elsa podía sentir el maremoto de emociones que tendría lugar en ese instante. 3…2…1…

"Lo sabía" Suspiró Anna.

Elsa parpadeó perpleja. De todas las actitudes que esperaba de su hermana, esa no estaba en su lista. Anna continuó mordisqueando su tostada como si nada.

"¿Anna…? Lo siento… Es lógico que estés enfadada y…" Balbuceó la rubia, acercándose con lentitud hacia su hermana, esperando el estallido de furia que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en llegar.

"Elsa, por el amor de Dios. Parecen dos niños de preescolar. Es más, si estuvieran allí, Hans te pegaría mocos y tú le cortarías un mechón del pelo con esas tijeras de plástico con la punta roma." Explicó la menor, revoleando los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" Murmuró Elsa, ladeando la cabeza.

"Se gustan. Es obvio." Espetó Anna, dándole sorbitos a su café.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Jamás podría gustarme alguien tan… imbécil" Chilló la rubia molesta, comenzando a rebuscar en su equipaje la ropa que usaría ese día. "Eso es una locura, Anna." Continuó, mirando de mala manera a su hermana menor, zarandeando una camiseta con la cara de Hello Kitty. "Más que una locura. ¿Gustarme Hans? ¡Ja!" Agregó, encaminándose hacia el baño. "¡Nunca en la vida!" Concluyó, cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo.

"Van a terminar juntos" Afirmó Olaf, alzando una ceja con expresión superada "Ahora, explícame por favor cómo es que tú estás tan tranquila, eres prácticamente la fundadora del Fanclub de Hans"

La pelirroja suspiró, poniendo una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

"Creo que conocí al futuro padre de mis hijos" Soltó de sopetón, dejando salir una risita.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es? Si es que puede este viejo y arruinado botones saberlo" Dijo con dramatismo, tomando asiento para cotillear de lo lindo.

"Kristoff Bjorgman" Suspiró

"¿El rubio grandulón?" Preguntó Olaf divertido, mientras juntaba el servicio.

"¡Sí!" Chilló la pelirroja "Estudia arquitectura en Berlín, le encanta le hielo y la nieve y sueña con conocer las obras de Gaudí" Comentó rápidamente, emocionada.

"¡Vaya! A veces creo que trabajas para la CIA" Rió el pelinegro "¿Y qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó curioso "A parte de tomar una ducha y vestirte decentemente… En serio, ¿Quién usa un pijama de Garfield en este siglo?"

Por toda respuesta, la menor de las Murrën le estampó un almohadonazo en la cara. Comenzaron una dura batalla de almohadas hasta que oyeron algo increíble.

"_Just try to understand… I've given all I can… 'Cause you got the best of me"_ Escucharon cantar a Elsa, con la voz algo distorsionada por el ruido del agua.

Olaf soltó una risita y Anna le pegó un puñetazo para que se callara, mordiéndose el carrillo para no estallar en una carcajada ella también.

"_Borderline… Feels like I'm going to lose my mind… You just keep on pushing my love… Over the borderline"_ Continuó la rubia. Su hermana estaba casi segura que, por los ruidos en la mampara, estaba bailando una coreografía.

"Ustedes dos son una caja de sorpresas, no sabía que Elsa cantara… canciones de Madonna" Comentó Olaf, ordenando su carrito.

"Pocos lo saben. Pero nadie sabe que lo hace cuando está realmente feliz" Susurró con complicidad Anna "Ahora vete que tengo que ponerme bella"

"Suerte con eso" Soltó el pelinegro con tono socarrón, ganándose otro golpe.

* * *

"No te desanimes, amigo" Dijo el joven, delgado y de piel cetrina a su derecha, palmeando su espalda. "¿Acaso no bailó contigo en la fiesta?"

"Si, pero…" Respondió Kristoff, hurgando una magdalena "Creo que tiene _algo_ con Westergard" Agregó con desgano, mirando la bulliciosa mesa llena de pelirrojos.

"¿Qué número de Westergard?" Preguntó el joven haciendo una mueca, ladeando la boca.

"El número trece, Cliff" Respondió con una pizca de amargura. "Es decir, el tipo tiene todas las de ganar, es rico, hábil esquiando y guapo… Se pasó toda la noche mirando hacia donde él estaba y…" Explicó, abandonando el plato con la magdalena.

"¡Oh! Hablando de Roma" Ronroneó Cliff, posando la mirada en la entrada del comedor.

Tragó con fuerza y sintió las mejillas arder. Anna lucía muy bonita esa mañana, con el pelo trenzado, el rostro apenas maquillado y lista para salir a la nieve con su equipo verde, blanco y gris. Hicieron contacto visual y trató por todos los medios de no poner una expresión estúpida en el rostro, sin éxito, por supuesto. Ella sonrió y comenzó avanzar. Iba hacia él. Un momento. ¡Anna estaba yendo directo hacia él!

"Buenos días, Kristoff" Saludó con ese tono dulce tan típico de ella. Reconocía su figura desde hacía algunos años, pero en persona, sólo 24 horas y realmente sentía una profunda atracción, con altos riesgos de enamorarse y no olvidarla jamás. No era de las personas que se olvidan fácilmente.

"Buenos días, Anna" Logró articular.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Preguntó amablemente la pelirroja.

"Cl-claro. Te presento a mis amigos, Bulda y Cliff. También están en el equipo de esquí" Respondió con una sonrisa. Ella extendió su mano hacia los dos jóvenes, quienes no dudaron en estrecharla uno a la vez.

"Anna Murrën, encantada de conocerlos" Se presentó sin abandonar su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Para esa altura estaba convencido que haría lo imposible por ver una siempre en su rostro. _Si tan sólo me prestara atención… Podría demostrarle que puedo hacer más que ese niño bonito con aires de principito,_ pensó Kristoff con amargura. Que Anna fuera amable con él no quería decir que tuviera algún interés adicional.

La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, recordándole que tenía que hacer algo importante. Se levantó si más y ella lo miró sorprendida.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme" Se disculpó, escondiendo rápidamente su teléfono.

"Claro. Nos vemos luego" Dijo Anna, bajando los hombros.

Quería patearse a sí mismo por haber desaprovechado una oportunidad así, pero cuando las obligaciones llaman…

* * *

No había sido suficiente incomodidad despertar con su cuerpo haciéndole notar cuanto le gustaban los sueños que involucraban a Elsa Baba de Caracol con lencería súbita de tono y demás imágenes completamente sugestivas. El producto de su inconsciente había estado plagado de cosas de ese estilo que no lo hacían sentir para nada orgulloso. ¿Él y Elsa en una situación tan íntima? ¡Ni hablar! En colaboración con la pésima situación, sus hermanos no habían parado de fastidiar toda la mañana con esa maldita foto. _Elsa me las vas a pagar y muy caro,_ pensó enfadado mientras roía un sándwich. Sus hermanos parecían estar de estupendo humor, incluido Kirk quien había sido rechazado por la rubia aburrida. Pero había confesado que atesoraría aquel baile por siempre. _Cursi,_ amonestó, lamiéndose las migas.

Hablando de cosas indeseables, Elsa hacía su entrada triunfal. Sexy de noche, el horror en persona de día. Portaba en aquella ocasión un traje de nieve color azul que resaltaba sus ojos y una camiseta térmica color beige que evidenciaba que debajo de la misma llevaba un top deportivo. Y debajo, nada. Pensar en nada de ropa en el plano del cuerpo de la rubia hacia que su cuerpo gritara ¡Sí!, cuando su mente decía ¡No!

Kirk, Harold, Hendrick y Fedrick intercambiaron algunos codazos y eso, en el mundo de los hermanos Westergard no auguraba nada bueno. Aclarándose la garganta comenzaron a cantar.

"_I made it through the wilderness… Somehow I made it through… Didn't know how lost I was… Until I found you_" Comenzó Kirk, mirando a Elsa con devoción. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"_I was beat incomplete… I'd been had, I was sad and blue… But you made me feel… Yeah, you made me feel… Shiny and new_" Continuó su gemelo, atragantándose con la risa. Para su deleite, la rubia comenzó a sonrojarse.

"_Like a virgin… Touched for the very first time… Like a virgin… When your heart beats… Next to mine"_ Cantaron los cuatro juntos.

Para su desgracia, las miradas pasaban de él a Elsa y viceversa. La rubia sólo se limitó a liberar una risita ante los cantos, a decir verdad, de perros, de sus hermanos. Tenía que reconocer una cosa, cuando Elsa se reía de esa forma, resultaba adorable.

"Encantador, si me permiten decir. ¿Dónde aprendieron eso? ¿En el coro de la Iglesia?" Preguntó ella cuando terminaron de cantar.

Le regaló sonrisas a sus hermanos mayores, que comentaban cosas sobre la similitud entre los cantos de sus hermanos menores y los aullidos de los lobos, y una regañina dulce para los cantores matinales. Incluso dejó que Kirk le besara con galantería el dorso de la mano. Para él reservó una mueca de fastidio.

"¿Por qué no repiten la foto? Pronto nos vamos a quedar sin material" Aseguró Fedrick, alzando las cejas sugestivo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

"Fue el alcohol" Se defendió Elsa.

"Sí, claro" Siseó Hans, logrando que, por primera vez en todo el rato, esos zafiros azules se centraran solamente en él.

"¡Es cierto! ¿De qué otra manera podría acercarme a ti, si no?" Puntualizó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hans se incorporó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a frente.

"De todas las que tú quieras, preciosa. Pero no en la pista, ahí te quiero bien lejos." Respondió con picardía, tomándola por la barbilla. "Ve a empacar tus cosas, porque vas a perder"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Bramó Elsa, irguiendo la cara.

Sus caras estaban tan próximas y las chispas de ira que estaban intercambiando podían provocar un incendio forestal. Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, ella volteó el rostro y se marchó indignada. Al regresar con sus hermanos los notó muy enfrascados en una conversación.

"Entonces, Jensen, Alrik, Daven y Gerd apuestan 40 euros a que terminan en una situación _mmhhh_ antes del fin de semana. Brit, Frey, Fedrick y yo apostamos 30 euros a que por lo menos van a besarse. Borc dice que no se mete. Kirk que le pateará el trasero a Hans. Harold y Hendrick apuestan 100 euros a que terminan casados" Resumió Egil, enseñándoles a todos el archivo de excell que había confeccionado para tal fin. Si había un archivo de esa índole, entonces la cosa iba en serio.

"No me hagas perder dinero, estúpido" Advirtió Fedrick, apuntándose primero a los ojos con dos dedos, para luego apuntar al más pequeño de los hermanos, en cuya cara se visualizaba todos los sentimientos asesinos que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Se me hizo tardísimo con la actualización, quería subir el capítulo más temprano. Bueno, estamos palpitando la segunda etapa del torneo, ¿podrán clasificar Elsa y Hans para seguir peleándose por los siglos de los siglos? :3

Por si alguien desea escuchar las canciones, amabas son de Madonna: _Borderline_ y _Like a virgin._ El espíritu de los 80 se siente... en tu cara Hans.

Increíble la cantidad de reviews que recibí por el capítulo anterior, me hicieron muy, pero muy feliz! :D

_Jennifelsa_: Por eso el fic está rated T y no M, no tiene ni temáticas muy infantiles ni muy adultas, así que podes leerlo sin problema. Me alegro que le operación haya salido bien y en PM te deje la explicación de cómo tenes que hacer para actualizar tu perfil del FF. :)

_Paradise cat_: Es un honor saber que hago feliz alguna persona con mis actualizaciones, muchas gracias. :)

_Frozen fan_: Oh, la tierra de los pedos, el lugar favorito de Hans! Hay que pensar que son todos hermanos hombres, pedos, olor a pies y sudor, golpes y cosas así. Me alegro que haya hecho reír el capítulo. :)

_Jessie_: Si, básicamente sí. Son como dos niños pequeños peleándose porque se quieren. Encima, ésta Elsa es bien atrevida, aún seguramente por dentro también se muere de ganas. Muchas gracias por los halagos a mi trabajo! Respecto de tus preguntas, conforme avance la historia obtendrás tus respuestas concretas, no quiero hacer spoiler :)

_Alondra130_: Sólo con ver la cara de Elsa cuando canta en su castillo de hielo y cierra la puerta de golpe, se sabe que en fondo es traviesa. Tiene siempre una expresión muy particular en el rostro, cuando no está llorando, claro. Por eso decidí explotar más esa veta. Nunca creí que mi narración pudiera inspirar alguien más, pero gracias por hacérmelo saber, me pone feliz. :)

_F_: Me alegro que te hayan gustado las olorosas escenas de Hans! :)

_Snowflake14_: jajajjaja perdón por eso! :)

_LadyEluney_: Me alegro que lo disfrutes tanto y si te arranque una risa, tantísimo mejor, era la idea. Cuéntale a tu madre lo de los pedos de Hans, quizás te entienda mejor. :)

_Lalocanaye_: Oh, sí! A punto! Pero no! Porque es malvada. Habrá Hans celoso, pero más adelante, porque no hay fic mío sin Hans celoso. El lado malvado siempre es el divertido, hay que hacerle caso. :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Por supuesto, una ganas que nos ponen nerviosos a todos! :)

_JDayC_: Shhh aún no lo sabe. :)

_Adrilabelle_: De nuevo, muchas gracias, quedo hermoso el dibujo! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Kirk, en fondo, es maduro, por eso se lo tomo bien. Y si, por supuesto que se cumplirán, más adelante, aunque no voy hacer la descriptiva porque es un fic T (Si fuera M…) Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, te juro que el entusiasmo de tu review me hizo reír bastante (No sé porque, aunque no te conozco personalmente, te imagine dando saltitos mientras relatabas todo esto). :)

_Rastro de Universo_: No hay problema, algo de francés entiendo, aunque no lo hablo salvo palabras sueltas. Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi fic, sin duda es una gran satisfacción cuando alguien te lo hace saber con el entusiasmo que tú le pones y a sabiendas de que no dominas del todo el idioma (Sí, el español es difícil). Me disculpo por los efectos colaterales que provocaron los pedos de Hans, perdón, las anécdotas de Hans. :)

_ElenaR_: Jajajajaja muy bueno! :)

_Miisaki-chan_: No conozco la canción, pero entiendo el punto. Las cosas se empiezan a calentar entre estos dos. :)

_Ana ivet_: Me alegro si te hice reír! :)

_ShirayukiiHanna_: Me alegro que te guste, siempre que pueda seguiré escribiendo! :)

_Azura grandchester potter_: Si, Kristoff sale más, pero como el Kristanna será una historia secundaria, sale de a ratos en realidad. Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y ojala que la espera por cada capítulo no sea en vano! :)

_HelsaSnow_: ¡Wow! ¿Por dónde empiezo? Muchas gracias por los halagos a mi narración, la verdad es que siempre estoy hasta el último minuto dándole retoques y muchas veces no queda del todo plasmado lo que en realidad quería decir. El snowborard era algo jugado, pero no me parecía tan lejano al mundo de Frozen, después de todo: montañas, nieve, personas que le gusta jugar en la nieve. Si, el AU es siempre difícil y cada vez que hago uno me obligo a aprender cosas sobre la temática que estoy escribiendo, como ahora, entreteniéndome con el maravilloso mundo de los deportes extremos (XD). Te agradezco lo del "don en el ámbito del humor", porque no me considero una persona que uno diga "graciosa", la gente se ríe con lo que digo, en general, pero no lo hago con esa intención. Honestamente, me emociona que los hermanos Westergard tengan tantos fans, fue todo un desafío forjar una personalidad diferente para cada uno y ver que el resultado es bueno, es reconfortante. Cada uno está inspirado en personas con las que compartí momentos de mi vida, sobre todo en la universidad. Estudié una carrera de hombres, por lo que aprendí muchas cosas de ellos, a parte del mundo de los pedos (nada agradable, pero horrible y real). Más que encantada de aportar ideas para tu boutique en Francia, amé París y volvería un millón de veces si pudiera. Estaré atenta a tu publicación entonces. :)

_Elsa Granger W_: El Helsa es adorable y muy inspirador porque son personajes muy humanos que dan pie a un potpurrí de situaciones. Yendo de lleno a tu review, muchas gracias por los halagos, sobretodo dejarme saber que transmito bien los sentimientos, a veces releo los párrafos y me pregunto "¿alguien entenderá lo quiero decir con esto?". El agregado del humor es una novedad en mis escritos, este fic es un poco una prueba piloto porque no lo había hecho antes. Respecto de los hermanos, 9 es un número bastante interesante (En mi casa somos 4, siendo yo la menor) y sin duda entenderás cuan molestos pueden llegar a ser, sobretodo enfrente de amigos/conocidos/la persona que te gusta/etc. Me encanta la música de los 80, por eso decidí incluirla un poco en este fic, principalmente porque el formato me lo permite. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu extenso review, fue genial. :)

_SkyBlue05_: Espero que estás líneas te encuentren bien del asma y me alegro que hayas podido hacerte un hueco para poder leer el fic. ¡No llores que no hay motivo! (XD). Puede que haya villano, puede que no (I'm an evil person). Por supuesto que Elsa tiene motivos ocultos, tan ocultos que ni ella sabe, pobrecita, será cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta. Un honor animar tu día entonces, espero que disfrutes de la actualización. :)

_Elsasarahi_: Oki doki. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 5: Freestyle_

_Ante todo, profesionalismo, Elsa. Eres una profesional y no importa cuántas muecas estúpidas esté haciendo Hans, ¡tú concéntrate!_,se dijo a sí misma, en la puerta de largada para hacer su rutina de Freestyle, una de las eliminatorias antes del boardcross final. Cuando la chicharra sonara ella saldría disparada hacia abajo, haciéndose una con la nieve de aquella bella montaña. Agradecía tener las antiparras puestas, filtrando los duros flashes de las cámaras. Por su puntaje era la primera en salir y hacer eso que tantas veces había practicado en las laderas de Arendelle. Quería que Anna y Gerda se sintieran orgullosas.

Miró de reojo la expresión de emoción de su hermana menor y los virotes de aliento de su entrenadora. Más atrás Hans le fruncía el ceño y aquel rubio, el nuevo amigo de su hermana, la mirada con admiración. Hoy estaba decidida a convertirse en una leyenda del snowboard.

La chicharra finalmente sonó y ella comenzó a deslizarse, como tantísimas veces lo había hecho. De fondo, Dragonette.

El viento mezclado con algunas partículas de nieve le mojaba la cara por efecto de la velocidad. Bajaba las rodillas, volvía a subir, se balanceaba con gracia, esquivando los montículos de nieve y cajones como si toda la superficie fuera plana y regular. La pureza del aire le revitalizaba los pulmones y un chillido de alegría escapó de sus labios cuando comenzó a ganar más velocidad. Era una con el viento y el frío. Era feliz allí, como nunca.

A pocos minutos de comenzar el descenso por la montaña y, habiendo desarrollado la velocidad suficiente, apareció la rampa. Había entrenado todo el año para ese momento y lo que se proponía hacer Gerda lo había caratulado como "Locura infernal". Buscó de poner la mente en blanco, el miedo era su peor enemigo. _¡Concentrate! ¡No sientas!_, se aconsejó a sí misma.

Posicionó firme el agarre de sus piernas, flexionó las rodillas y dispuso sus brazos de manera tal de generar la correcta aerodinamia para lo que proponía hacer. _50 metros… 30 metros… 10 metros… ¡wow!_

* * *

Desde la plataforma de largada todos podían apreciar el desempeño de cada competidor a través de una poderosas pantallas planas de LED. Elsa zigzagueaba en la nieve como si fuera un tenaz caudal de río fluyendo sobre la superficie de blanco impoluto. Sobre la misma, parecía una mota azul que se movía rápidamente.

"¡Oh! La rampa" Exclamó Anna, sin apartar los ojos azules de la pantalla, buscando de distinguir la emoción vivida en el rostro de su hermana mayor.

"Lo va hacer" Susurró Gerda con preocupación, llevándose una mano a la boca.

* * *

"El público está a la expectativa, Fisher. Todos queremos saber con qué técnica nueva nos va deleitar la maravillosa Elsa en la nieve" Comentó Alberick parado al lado de una de las pantallas, de allí contemplaba la emoción en el publico.

De pronto, silencio absoluto.

"¿Fisher, será posible que…?" Murmuró atónito el periodista deportivo, apretando el agarre de su micrófono.

* * *

"No es posible" Masculló Hans, frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de mirar. No podía dejar de ver la figura de Elsa deslizándose por la nieve. Se mostraba tan poderosa y dueña de aquello que le provoca escalofríos.

"¡Lo va a lograr!" Exclamó emocionado Kirk con una gran sonrisa.

Antes los verdes ojos de los Westergard y toda la demás audiencia, Elsa dio una, dos, tres vueltas en el aire. El silencio era total y de tal magnitud que lastimaba los oídos, parecía que el mundo entero había parado sólo para verla hacer magia con la nieve.

Ante sus ojos, a través de la pantalla, Elsa cayó con gracia sobre la nieve y continúo esquiando. Un _Quarterpiper_ perfecto. ¡Era imposible vencer aquello!

Sintió la ira bullir por las venas, una vez más Elsa se interponía entre sus metas y él. _¡Cómo la odio!,_ pensó indignado, volteando bruscamente hacia la zona de salida para prepararse.

* * *

Los espectadores rugieron de tal forma con los resultados logrados que hasta el mismo Alberick abandonó el profesionalismo por unos instantes para sumarse a la euforia colectiva.

"¡Impresionante! En mis 10 años como periodista jamás había visto tamaña hazaña. Sin lugar a dudas, Elsa Murrën es la diosa indiscutida de la nieve" Soltó emocionado, mientras las cámaras captaban los festejos de la tribuna.

* * *

Llegó al final del recorrido, con la adrenalina a tope. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Era invencible. Chilló de alegría y se dispuso a retirarse la tabla de sus pies, su tabla de la suerte azul.

Anna, Gerda y Kai no tardaron en aparecer, locos de alegría. Su hermana la apretó con fuerza mientras que Gerda le ofrecía una regañina cariñosa.

Ubicándose en la zona de llegada se dispuso a observar el trabajo de los demás competidores, era ahora el turno de Hans de hacer su descenso. Lo observó con detenimiento, en la posición de salida, con su traje azul y negro, casco negro y la tabla peltre con llamas dibujadas. Todos los Westergard tenían sus tablas _customizadas_ con sus nombres y/o apodos en ellas. Conocía es tabla de memoria, en la cara inferior tenia llamaradas y una calavera, en la superior decía _Hans Pooh. _Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que significaba aquel _Pooh_. Muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que lucía deslumbrante y que tenía un gran dominio de la técnica sobre la nieve. La chicharra sonó y el sonrió antes de lanzarse en la nieve. Esa sonrisa divina que sólo reservaba para esas situaciones. A decir verdad, pocas veces había visto a Hans sonreír genuinamente.

Recordó la noche anterior, la respiración caliente sobre su piel y el brillo es ojos mientras bailaban. Casi podía jurar que se sentía a gusto de tenerla así. _Eso es lo que deseas, ¿no?,_ meditó con amargura. No lo sabía o, mejor dicho, no lo quería saber.

"Luce bien, ¿eh?" Escuchó decir a Anna y volteó a mirarla "Hasta que reaccionas, llevas varios minutos mirando esa pantalla con el rostro de Hans en primer plano"

"Qué estupideces dices, Anna" Bramó Elsa, arrugando el gesto y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

"Elsa, no tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico" Puntualizó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Punto primero, no me gusta. Punto segundo, es Hans. Punto tercero, no pienso cometer otro error" Detalló, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de su hermana.

"Espero que algún día cambies de parecer. Deberías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz alguna vez" Refunfuñó Anna, dando algunas zancadas para alejarse de su hermana.

"¡Lo soy!" Chilló Elsa, visiblemente enojada.

Volvió los ojos a la pantalla. Hans realizaba asombrosas piruetas sobre la nieve, esquivando montículos, utilizando algunas barandillas y preparándose para descender por la rampa. Saltó. Saltó tan alto que estaba segura que tocaría el sol. Se veía majestuoso haciendo aquello. Sin duda se llevaban como perro y gato, pero algo los unía profundamente y era el amor por ese deporte.

* * *

La competencia finalizó, posicionando a Elsa nuevamente en el primer puesto del podio, seguida por Hans y Fedrick, cerrando con Kristoff en el último lugar. A pesar de estar cuarto, el grandulón parecía muy contento con aquello, aunque su alegría duro muy poco al ver a su adorada esquiadora revoloteando alrededor del competidor más aguerrido. Una punzada de celos se manifestó en su pecho y bajó la mirada a sus pies, todavía envueltos en las botas de nieve grises. _No está muerto quien pelea,_ se animó a sí mismo. Elevó la vista nuevamente y, para su regocijo, Hans se despedía de Anna, dejándola sola en medio de la zona de equipamiento.

"Hola, Anna" Saludó, tratando de sonar relajado y casual, como sonaban aquellos pelirrojos molestos devoradores de chocolates.

"¡Kristoff! Estuviste genial, felicitaciones" Soltó Anna sonriendo ampliamente, agitando sus puños con emoción.

"Muchas gracias" Respondió sonriendo, mientras su cerebro marchaba a toda velocidad en busca de algo inteligente o interesante que decir. "¿Estás lista para la prueba combinada?"

"Mmmhh Sí, aunque Kai opina que la disposición de la capa de nieve deberá ser muy buena mañana para que pueda hacer cierto movimiento que tengo ensayado" Respondió Anna, mientras se sacaba las botas.

"¿Quién es Kai?" Preguntó el rubio, con una pizca de celos que se inmiscuyo entre las notas de su voz.

"Mi entrenador" Respondió la pelirroja y, ante sus ojos, se sacó el pantalón, revelando unas calzas negras que realzaban divinamente sus piernas.

A penas podía elucubrar un pensamiento coherente ante tamaño espectáculo. Quizás lo hiciera sin proponérselo, pero Anna irradiaba una sensualidad y un magnetismo que jamás había presenciado en su vida. Muy contrario a sus pensamientos, su cuerpo había decido acumular más sangre de la necesaria en cierta parte de su anatomía. Quizás fuera eso, la mala distribución de sangre en su cuerpo en ese momento que lo hizo decir…

"Sal conmigo, por favor"

"¿Cómo?" Inquirió con curiosidad Anna, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus botas decoradas con piel.

"Quiero decir… A comer…. Sal conmigo a comer… Como amigos" Balbuceó, sintiéndose muy torpe. El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte y sentía las mejillas arder. Esa última expresión, aun dicha por él mismo, era como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, pero con tal de tener la posibilidad de salir con ella de alguna forma, aceptaría cualquier condición.

"Claro" Aceptó la muchacha sonriendo. "Aunque esta noche no puedo, haremos karaoke con los Westergard, si quieres puedes venir, será divertido" Agregó con entusiasmo.

"No, gracias" Su tono había sido brutalmente seco "En otra ocasión será, entonces" Agregó, buscando de suavizar sus palabras, pero la simple mención de aquella colección de hermanos _Westermierdas_ le ponía la sangre a hervir. _¿Se puede tener más mala suerte?, _ pensó con pena, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su sector. "¿Nos vemos luego?"

"Por supuesto" Aseguró Anna tomando su bolso para marcharse.

La observó marchar, hasta que rechinido de la puerta le confirmó que se había ido completamente. Apoyó la frente contra su locker. Anna le gustaba y mucho. Sin embargo, no podía parar de hacer tonterías cuando ella estaba cerca y definitivamente estaban afectado su plan de conquistarla.

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se apoyó en ella liberando un profundo suspiro. Ese _como amigos_ había sido un bofetón para su corazón. Kristoff era guapo, centrado y dedicado a su carrera, tanto fuera de la nieve como sobre ella, era más que probable que una chica lo estuviera esperando en Berlín.

En su mente configuró la imagen de una chica preciosa que lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a escuchar todas sus anécdotas de la competencia. Odió profundamente a esa chica ficticia.

Seguramente lo había aburrido con sus historias de niñita bien que pasa los veranos en una mansión al lado del mar, sus grititos y calamitosa borrachera. _Qué incoherencias habré dicho,_ pensó con horror, llevándose una palma a la frente.

"Anna, ¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó alguien.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Hendrick, quien la observaba con preocupación.

"Eh, sí" Respondió, avanzando hasta él.

"Luces algo preocupada, ¿Estás nerviosa por la competencia de mañana? Lo harás maravillosamente" Comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo, buscando de transmitirle ánimos.

Anna meneó la cabeza y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo Hendrick no tenía por qué soportar su cara larga.

"Ya veo" Dijo Hendrick con voz quedada. "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" Propuso, mirándola con tanto entusiasmo que no podía negarse.

"Claro" Aceptó la pelirroja.

Muñidos ahora de un mocha rebosante de crema, la menor de las Murrën seguía dándole vueltas el tema de cierto rubio que la tenía perdida. A su lado, Hendrick parloteaba sobre las colinas nevadas de los Alpes italianos. _Quizás él pueda ayudarme con Kristoff, después de todo que mejor que un chico para obtener consejos sobre la mente de los hombres, _meditó Anna, mientras fingía escucharlo. Cuando la conversación comenzó a menguar junto coraje para preguntar.

"¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?" Inquirió Anna, poniendo la expresión de cachorro que usaban para conseguir cosas.

"Por supuesto" Afirmó Hendrick con una sonrisa.

"Digamos que eres una chica y te gusta un chico, pero el chico se muestra muy simpático y amable y hasta a veces nervioso en presencia de la chica, pero no hace nada más. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Seguir insistiendo?" Reflexiono la pelirroja, sintiéndose muy tonta cuando dejó de hablar.

"Uhmm… Quizás él no esté captando las señales correctas… ¿La chica eres tú, Anna?" Respondió el decimo primer hermano Westergard, con actitud cabizbaja.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante.

"Sí" Mustió, fijando la mirada en la taza vacía.

"Anna, no sé quien sea el chico, pero deber ser un imbécil si no se fija en ti" Aseguró el joven, buscando de mantener la compostura.

"¿Tú crees? A veces creo que soy demasiado enérgica o molesta y…" Comenzó la pelirroja con una mueca.

"Eres adorable, An, y me encantas" Confesó Hendrick con las mejillas ardidas. "En serio, si ese chico no se fija en ti, es un idiota que no sabe lo que se pierde" Explicó.

"Gracias, Hendrick. Ojala fueras mi hermano o algo así." Sonrió la muchacha, depositando un casto beso en aquella mejilla pecosa como la suya.

El joven dejó salir una risita desganada que la alertó.

"Quiero que sepas que detesto mucho al que me ganó de mano. ¿No será mi hermano Hans, no?" Indagó frunciendo el ceño. "Porque si lo es tengo formas de coaccionarlo" Aseveró con gesto serio.

"No, no. Lo siento… No sabía que tú… Es otro chico… Además Hans…" Suspiró nerviosa la pelirroja, curvando levemente los labios.

"Mi pequeño hermano está loco por tu hermana, sólo que es demasiado obtuso como para verlo" Explicó Hendrick, encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole peso a la situación. "De hecho tenemos organizada una apuesta" Agregó con expresión cómplice, entornando los ojos.

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó entusiasmada.

Al escuchar todo el relato sobre la apuesta, la pequeña Murrën sabía exactamente qué decisión tomar.

"100 euros a que terminan casados" Aseguró, estrechando la mano con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Quizás en el lobby del hotel consiguiera mejor señal de WIFI que su habitación, realmente necesitaba revisar esos planos antes de regresar a Zúrich o sus planes se irían al caño.

Avanzó por los corredores alfombrados hasta el ascensor y de allí al salón común del hotel. Tamaña fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba tan desierto como él pensaba, considerando que el grueso de la gente estaba en el _playroom_ del establecimiento disfrutando de la noche de karaoke, de hecho casi todos sus hermanos estaban allí. Con excepción de uno. Borc. De todos, él era el más serio y responsable, jamás lo había sorprendido haciendo algo extraño, como así tampoco lo había visto tan distendido y relajado departiendo amablemente con una persona y de todas las personas, la última que hubiera imaginado era ella. Elsa. Pero allí estaban, ella con unos cuantos libros y apuntes y su hermano con un grueso libro. Riendo y chimentando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Los celos lo inundaron a partes iguales, por un lado, qué hacía Elsa interactuando con su hermano predilecto, por otro, qué hacía su hermano predilecto interactuando con la chica que le… _su némesis_.

Una situación de tal magnitud sólo podía ser afrontada con la madurez necesaria por lo que decidió esconder tras una gruesa columna y espiar.

"Bueno, basta de hablar tonterías, vamos a lo concreto. ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Elsa?" Preguntó Borc y por el tono de su voz podía adivinar que una sonrisa crecía en sus labios.

"Nada. Una mala decisión supongo. Me deje llevar y no pensé que alguien nos estaba poniendo atención" Respondió Elsa. "No significa nada"

"Pero deseabas algo más, no mientas o te crecerá la nariz" Canturreó el tercero de los hermanos Westergard.

"No. Tú lo sabes" Puntualizó ella y, por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que estaba juntando esas delicadas cejas suyas en una profunda expresión de enojo.

"Lo único que sé es que estás negada afrontar algo nuevo" Objetó Borc con tono serio "Es mi hermano y sé cuan imbécil puede llegar a ser, pero si se produjera algún tipo de cambio…"

Dio un respingo en su lugar. ¿Sería posible que ella ocultara algo más profundo? De ser así podría aprovechar esa veta en su real beneficio. _Una mujer enamorada siempre es más susceptible a ceder frente a ciertas cuestiones. En este caso, dejarme ganar,_ pensó con malicia Hans, sonriendo de lado. Sin embargo, a pesar de sopesar eso para sus planes futuros, una sensación cálida y extraña se forjaba en su pecho al considerar que existiera la posibilidad que Elsa tuviera algún tipo de interés extra por él.

Ahúso el oído para captar la respuesta de la rubia, pero debía de ser la misma un ligero murmullo, porque no alcanzó a escuchar nada.

"Pero Elsa…" Escuchó resoplar a su hermano.

"Hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan jamás, Borc" Interrumpió la rubia y por el tono que había usado sonaba enfadada, seguro alzando la barbilla y entornando la mirada.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Una actualización exprés para comenzar la semana. Quizás el capítulo quedo un poco border, pero es un punto de inflexión en la historia, los protagonistas tienen sentimientos encontrados y en paralelo van surgiendo otras situaciones nuevas. Espero que les haya gustado y ya casi nos acercamos a la parte más interesante, bueno en realidad la historia son tres etapas amalgamadas, con este capítulo cerramos la primera.

Qué reviews tan geniales que recibí, me encantaron! :3

_Elsasarahi: _Aún falta para saber quién gana, pero me alegro que te haya parecido lindo del capítulo.

_Jessie: _Sí, la verdad es que no quería hacer la clásica _crisis de histeria hermanistica_ por ese asunto, en definitiva a Anna le gustaba Hans, pero no estaba enamorada, una sutil diferencia. Una de mis hermanas mayores es arquitecta, también se quejaba de lo mismo cuando estudiaba, que era una tortura. Genial si te hice reír con el capítulo y, en mi mundo ideal, me encantaría poder brindar una dosis diaria de Saint Moritz. :)

_Paradise cat: _Son hermanos que piensan en grande. :)

_Alondra130: _Muchas gracias por la dedicatoria! :)

_Miche chekealo: _Muchas gracias por el abrazo! :)

_F: _Uf! Falta bastante para saber eso. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Muchas gracias por esos maravillosos halagos y prometo que habrán muchas sorpresas más adelante en la historia! :)

_ShirayukiiHanna: _Muchas gracias por los halagos a mi narración, si llevo bastante por aquí, buscando siempre de brindar un rato divertido de lectura. Un honor ser la inspiración de alguien, en serio. :)

_Frozen fan: _Creo que los hermanos Westergard merecen su propio fic para relatar todas sus anécdotas (XD). ¿Ayuda psiquiátrica por qué? No hay nada mejor que reírse, es muy sano. Las apuestas están muy reñidas y Hans deberá evaluar la mejor manera para salvar su trasero. :)

_SkyBlue05: _Podría incluir a Ginger, no se me había ocurrido, quizás más adelante, una novia para Olaf, ¿qué te parece? Creo que Hans tiene que cuidarse, son varias personas presionando que no les haga perder dinero (XD). Me alegro si te hice reír, era el objetivo. :)

_Lalocanaye: _¿Con este capítulo serás la presidenta del Club de fans de Borc? Te hago un pequeño spoiler, habrá varias peleas, no sólo una. :)

_Edymar Guillen: _Sí, quería una Anna más humana, que no le diera un ataque de locura por eso, después de todo, no estaba realmente enamorada de Hans, además ahora le pegó fuerte el amor con Kristoff. Cada uno de los hermanos es un trabajo meticuloso, Kirk es más cursi, Hendrick es más efusivo, etc, pero los tengo tan configurados en mi cabeza que cada vez es menos trabajoso describirlos. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. :)

_Kiks Cullen: _El grueso de los personajes de la historia original van aparecer, pero en cuotas porque tendrán diferentes roles en el AU. Para Sven reservé algo especial, veremos cómo reacciona el fandom. Todos los que tenemos hermanos alguna vez en la vida sufrimos ese tipo de apuestas, sin importar la edad. Disfruto mucho los comentarios, pero más sabiendo que le brindo un rato de distracción a las personas, así que si no puedes comentar siempre, no hay problema, lo importante es que te diviertas leyendo el fic. :)

_Yo01: _Son dos borrachas. :)

_JDayC: _Nada como entrar en negación con un hermano/a y hacerlo renegar un rato. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Comenzó el torneo y en breve pasa lo más interesante! :)

_Princess moon: _Me alegro que te haya hecho reír. :)

_Elsa Granger W: _No quería a la hermana dramática, Anna es la buena onda de la historia y quiere que su hermana deje de ser tan estrecha. También me reí imaginando a Elsa bailando así, me encantaría tener tiempo para dibujarla. Estamos igual, mi ipod está lleno de música de los 80's, me encanta Madonna, Poison, White Snake, etc. Los hermanos mayores son trágicos, sin ir más lejos, uno de mis hermanos habló sobre el uso de la cera depilatoria, alegando que hacía poco uso de la misma… enfrente de mis compañeros de trabajo. Honestamente quería matarlo. :)

_Rastro del Universo: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí, alguno de los hermanos va a ganar. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 6: La caja de Pandora_

Para la noche de karaoke había elegido un estilo casual, jeans, un sweater y unas botas oscuras de caña alta. En el pelo, un rodete hecho con una trenza. A decir verdad no estaba tan entusiasmada por ir, pero Elsa le había pedido encarecidamente que la dejara algunas horas a solas mientras estudiaba para un examen libre que tendría ni bien regresaran a su hogar. Elsa viajaría a Berlín a rendir en la prestigiosa Universidad de Humboldt. Su hermana siempre rendía con esa modalidad libre, de modo que podía dedicarse de lleno al snowboard en las nevadas montañas de Arendelle.

Se le hacía tarde y de seguro el lugar estaría a tope, pero Hendrick le había rogado que fuera. Al final había comprendido sus palabras y, de una forma sutil, le había puesto de manifiesto sus sentimientos. Ahora tendría que remediar aquella situación, dado que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Kristoff.

Al salir al living del hotel distinguió una melena rubia que le era imposible de no reconocer. El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue de inmediato, como así también la sensación de vacío en el estomago. Allí estaba él, de espaldas, absorto en sus actividades. El mango de una guitarra asomaba y las suaves notas flotaban por el aire.

Casi en estado autómata se acercó a él sigilosa. Kristoff parecía ligeramente inclinado sobre algo. Asomándose con cuidado lo observó interactuar con la pantalla de una tablet, iniciando sesión en Skype. _¿Estará llamando a su novia?,_ se preguntó, celosa. Aunque su mente le exigía madurez y que lo dejara en paz, dándole privacidad, sumado al hecho de que la había enviado en vuelo directo a la _friendzone_, el morbo podía más. Necesitaba ponerle rostro aquella muchacha.

"¡Tío Kristoff!" Dijo una voz infantil.

"Hola, amiguito. ¿Cómo estás?" Saludó el rubio con tono dulce.

"Muy bien. ¿Quién es esa chica?" Preguntó el niño que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

Pillada en su travesura, Anna le otorgó una sonrisa nerviosa a la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

"Hola" Soltó con un jadeo, buscando que su voz no sonara chillona ni nada por el estilo. "Lo siento. Es que te vi y quise saludarte. No estaba espiándote ni nada por el estilo…" Comenzó a explicar, moviendo las manos.

"Está bien, Anna. ¿Quieres sentarte? Te presento a mi sobrino, Sven" Respondió él, sin abandonar el tono almibarado de su voz.

"Claro. Hola, Sven. Me llamo Anna" Dijo risueña, sentándose al lado de Kristoff.

El pequeño no aparentaba tener más de seis años y estaba sentado en la cama, listo para dormir, abrazado a un muñeco con forma Minion. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones.

"Hola Anna, ¿eres la novia de mi tío?" Consultó el pequeño, con la astucia y picardía que sólo un infante puede concebir.

"Uhmm No" Respondió la pelirroja, dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó el niño, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es hora de dormir, amiguito." Interrumpió Kristoff, con tono nervioso. "¿Quieres que te cante esa canción?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Sven contento, arrebujándose en sus mantas, apretando su Minion.

El rubio rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra, sacándoles un sonido tranquilo, como una nana. Lo escuchó cantar atenta, interactuando con Sven, hasta que el niño quedó profundamente dormido y cerró la conversación. Había sido una de las cosas más dulces que había experimentado en la vida.

"¿No deberías estar en el karaoke?" Preguntó Kristoff, aún arrancándole dulces notas a su guitarra.

"No" Respondió Anna, meneando la cabeza y sonriendo. "¿Me puedo quedar contigo?" Preguntó con timidez.

"Todo el tiempo que tú quieras" Respondió el joven correspondiendo su sonrisa.

* * *

La conversación con Borc seguía rondándole en la cabeza mientras releía por enésima vez el mismo párrafo. No debería darle importancia, el simple hecho de pasar tantas horas juntos era lo que estaba confundiendo las cosas. El domingo regresaría a Arendelle y con suerte volvería a saber de Hans el invierno próximo. Pero contrariamente a lo que siempre le sucedía, de regocijarse de no tener que soportarlo más, un sentimiento indefinido la invadía, melancolía quizás.

Tomó su celular y desplegó la polémica foto de la noche anterior. La forma que la tenía sujeta, el perfecto encastre entre ambos, sus labios dispuestos a besarla. Pero Hans era un eximio manipulador y no podía, ni debía, creer nada de eso. Estaba siguiéndole el juego, nada más.

No quería ser parte del juego de nadie y para convencerse de lo mismo tomó el objeto que siempre le recordaba que sucedía cuando una era demasiado crédula. Algo roída por los años y por todas las veces que la había abierto, esa cajita azul y aterciopelada contenía aquello que le provocaba un dolor punzante pero recordatorio, un simple anillo de oro blanco con un diminuto cristal. El signo inequívoco que una vez estuvo a punto de dar _ese_ paso con alguien.

Una lágrima amenazó con salir, pero la eliminó rápidamente. Aquel era terreno pisado. _Esquiar, el hielo, la nieve, son mi vida ahora, esa era otra Elsa, _se reprendió a sí misma, como siempre que flaqueaba. _Hans es una simple confusión, algo pasajero, ni bien ponga un pie en el podio pasado mañana, sólo será el recuerdo de una travesura en medio de una borrachera,_ meditó, mientras retomaba su lectura. Dos semestres más y adiós a la universidad.

* * *

"Sin lugar a dudas son dos esquiadores fantásticos, Fisher. El público está ansioso por ver el espectáculo que seguramente brindaran el viernes en la final con boardcross." Escuchó decir al reportero de ESPN mientras hacía zapping en el televisor de su habitación. En el medio del discurso intercalaban imágenes y filmaciones de las mejores piruetas del día, sobre todo el salto triple de Elsa y su salto magistral en la rampa.

Le encantaba ver la expresión de emoción de la rubia cuando abrazaba a su hermana luego de su hazaña. Esos zafiros tintineantes de alegría. Un momento. _Elsa no me gusta,_ se recordó a sí mismo, meneando la cabeza.

Tomó el control remoto y cambió al siguiente canal.

"¡El amor surge en la nieve, amigos! Tenemos ésta picante imagen de Elsa Murrën y Hans Westergard acarameladísimos en la fiesta de apertura de la semana de nieve en Saint Moritz. ¿Nos darán más gratas sorpresas estos dos?" Dijo la presentadora, una curvilínea alemana con cabellos de oro, mientras señalaba la imagen donde estaban a punto de besarse.

Definitivamente la televisión no estaba de su lado. Cuanto más quería olvidarse de Elsa, el planeta entero no hacía otra cosa que refregársela por la nariz. _Baba de caracol calenturienta, menudo bailecito me dio la otra noche, _pensó, frunciendo el ceño, recordando el contorneo de la rubia contra su cuerpo. _Si fuera más consciente de lo que hace podría dejar de ser tapa de Sport Ilustrated para ser tapa de Playboy. Seguro Kirk haría un santuario con aquello, _reflexionó apagando el televisor.

"Linda forma de ser el centro, Pooh. Deberías darle las gracias a Elsa" Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

"Ni hablar y tú eres un traidor, Borc. Eres mi hermano" Objetó ofuscado, mirando de mala manera su uno de sus hermanos mayores.

"¿Y? ¿Estabas espiando, Pooh?" Cuestionó Borc, alzando una ceja rojiza.

"No. Estaba buscando señal de WIFI cuando te descubrí hablando con el enemigo. Astrid no estará muy satisfecha si se entera que andas hablando con chicas de ese tipo" Respondió Hans, entornando los ojos, evaluando si una sencilla extorsión haría que su hermano abandonara el tema.

"Elsa no es el enemigo, Hans. Deberías darle una oportunidad y conocerla. Es una chica muy simpática e inteligente. Astrid no tiene nada por lo cual preocuparse, vengo aquí a pasar un tiempo con ustedes no a buscar señoritas" Explicó el mayor, avanzado por la habitación.

"No me interesa conocerla en lo más mínimo. Sólo quiero ganar ésta estúpida competencia" Masculló el menor, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Borc, mirando la nieve caer copiosamente en el cielo nocturno.

"Ya lo sabes" Respondió Hans con tono agrio.

"¿Sigues con eso? Puedo prestarte el dinero y demás, Pooh" Puntualizó el tercer Westergard, volteando ligeramente para ver el rostro de su hermano más pequeño.

"No y no me digas _Pooh"_ Se opuso el decimo tercer hermano, entornando los ojos verdes como el mar.

"Como tú digas, sólo no hagas nada estúpido en tu afán de ganar" Pidió Borc, revoleando los ojos. "Siempre serás mi Winnie Pooh, aún cuando estés cagado y en pañales en un asilo para ancianos" Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Siempre tan gráfico" Bufó Hans enterrando el rostro en las manos.

* * *

"Mis padres lo cuidan todo el año, pero trato de estar presente en su vida lo más que puedo" Explicó Kristoff, sonriendo de lado. "Por eso nos conectamos a través del Skype, él tiene una tablet en su cuarto que sólo la usa para hablar conmigo. Pese a las diferencias horarias, siempre trato de hablar una vez al día con él. En general a la hora de dormir o si no bien temprano por la mañana, antes de que marche a la escuela. Es un niño muy inteligente y… perdón te estoy aburriendo demasiado" Agregó, mirando con preocupación a la chica que lo acompañaba.

"No, no. Continúa. Es maravilloso todo lo que estás diciendo" Dijo Anna con su acostumbrada sonrisa, haciendo pequeño aspaviento con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

"Pues, nada. Es un niño extraordinario y lo quiero mucho. Sin duda nos reconforta a todos con su fuerza, después de que mi hermano y su esposa…" Su voz murió ahí, el recuerdo era muy doloroso.

La suave piel de la mano de Anna hizo contacto con la suya, provocándole un cosquilleo más que agradable. La yema de su pulgar lo acariciaba con una ternura tal que no recordaba en su vida haber experimentado algo tan maravilloso.

"Créeme que te entiendo, Kristoff" Murmuró la pelirroja, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, tan expresivos y cautivadores.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con verdadero acelero. Ese era el momento, ahora o nunca. La proximidad con su rostro, la intimidad de sus gestos. Debía ser valiente por una vez su vida.

"Anna… Sé que no nos conocemos en profundidad, ni hace mucho tiempo… Pero quiero que sepas que en estas últimas horas realmente has cautivado mi…" Comenzó, casi con balbuceos, hasta que un vozarrón lo interrumpió.

"¡Así que tú eres el maldito ladrón!" Exclamó una voz con notable enfado.

Ambos voltearon a ver. Era uno de los Westergard, vaya a saber uno qué número. Era el payaso de la coleta y, entre la expresión de enfado y los carrillos inflados, parecía más ridículo aún.

"¿Es él, Anna?" Preguntó, ignorando el gesto de incertidumbre en el rostro del rubio fornido.

"Uhm, sí" Respondió Anna, colaborando más al desconcierto del rubio.

"¡Aha! Escúchame bien, grandulón. Una lágrima en ese precioso rostro por tú culpa y te aseguro que no te reconocerá ni tu madre" Amenazó el pelirrojo, señalándolo con el dedo índice, paseando la mirada entre ambos.

"¡Hendrick!" Exclamó Anna, llevándose una mano a la boca, escandalizada por la conducta del joven.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, _mylady_" Dijo Hendrick, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estás advertido, grandulón" Espetó, mirándolo de mala manera.

"De acuerdo" Aceptó Kristoff, sin lograr comprender a donde iba con todo eso.

Hendrick se retiró dando unas cuantas zancadas enérgicas.

"Perdón por eso… los Westergard son algo particulares" Mustió Anna, sonriendo de lado.

"Ya lo creo. Éste en particular está…" Comenzó el rubio, alzando una ceja. Ella sólo se limitó a morderse el labio. "Sigo sin entender a donde iba con todo eso" Suspiró haciendo una mueca.

Anna entornó los ojos, poniendo una expresión de determinación.

"Kristoff, ¿tienes novia?" Preguntó con voz solemne.

Si en ese instante hubiera estado comiendo, se hubiera atragantado o escupido todo por doquier.

"No" Logró articular, mirándola con extrañeza.

Ella no dijo más nada, simplemente estampó sus labios rojos y carnosos contra los suyos y él se dejó hacer feliz. Sin separarse ni un milímetro, Anna se acomodó en su regazo.

"¿Anna?" Murmuró, cuando se separaron sólo para tomar oxígeno.

"¿Cuántas señales más necesitas, Kristoff? ¿Quieres que contrate un operario de handling con luces y pechera incluida?" Regañó con coquetería la pelirroja.

El rubio rió ante tamaña ocurrencia. No tenía ni idea de cuál era su color preferido, ni que gusto de helado solía pedir, ni mucho menos sus apetencias e inquietudes, pero debía confiar en sus instintos, esos que le decían que aún siendo amor a primera vista podía resultar bien.

"Ninguna más, ¿aceptas cenar conmigo?" Respondió, reforzando el agarre sobre su estrecha cintura.

"Desde luego, pero si piensas plantearlo _como amigos_, no cuentes conmigo" Respondió Anna, enlazando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

"¿Una cita, entonces?" Cuestionó, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules y expresivos. Ella se limitó a asentir y besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Un baño de espuma relajante y luego se iría a dormir, después de todo mañana era gran día de su hermana y tenía que estar con todas las luces prendidas para brindarle todo su apoyo. En su pecho los buenos presentimientos se anidaban y eso la regocijaba más. Se deslizó un poco más en la bañera, dejando que la espuma blanca y perfumada con aceites de jazmín la cubriera hasta los hombros.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de sopetón la sobresaltó.

"¿Elsa?" Llamó su hermana.

"Estoy en el baño, An. En seguida salgo" Exclamó, moviendo las manos para crear un sonido que le indicara que estaba a remojo.

"Lo siento, no puedo esperar" Anunció Anna, adentrándose en el baño. La cara de su hermana era emoción pura. "Conocí un chico. Mañana por la noche tendremos una cita _oficial_. Es maravilloso, Elsa. Tú lo conoces, lo viste en la fiesta y competirá contigo en el boardcross" Explicó, tomando asiento sobre la tapa del inodoro.

"¿Hans?" Preguntó y su voz salió involuntariamente como un quejido, apoyando los brazos mojados sobre el borde de la bañera.

"Dios, no." Resopló la pelirroja, revoleando los ojos "Kristoff. El rubio. Ya sabes, grandote, fornido, con los bíceps marcados y…"

"Entiendo el punto, Anna. Sé quién es. Parece amable." Interrumpió Elsa, negándose a seguir escuchando la retahíla de descripciones calenturientas de su hermana.

"¿Y…?" Mustió, poniendo la expresión de súplica con la que siempre conseguía lo que se propusiera.

"No lo sé. Lo conoces hace 24 horas, An" Puntualizó Elsa, jugueteando con la espuma. En el fondo le daba una pizca de celos que alguien más entrara en la vida de su pequeña hermanita bebé, pero también comprendía que era el proceso natural de la vida.

"¡Por favor, Elsa!" Rogó Anna. "Es amor a primera vista, tú crees en eso también, ¿verdad?" Explicó, haciendo una mueca de lado.

"Eso sólo pasa en los libros y en la películas. Pero, si tú insistes tanto, mañana hablaré con él y si logra convencerme, daré el visto bueno. Sólo así" Respondió Elsa, llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

"¡Sí!" Chillo la pelirroja, eufórica. Eras las cosas a las que debía resignarse, hasta los 21 Elsa era su tutora legal. "Gracias, El" Dijo, corriendo abrazar a su hermana "¡Iack! Estas toda mojada y pegajosa" Exclamó con una mueca de asco, limpiándose las manos con una toalla.

"¡Y qué esperas si estaba tranquila tomando un baño!" Dijo exasperada Elsa, alzando una ceja que casi tocaba el borde inferior de su gorra de baño color rosa.

Anna revoleó los ojos nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo la expresión que mentalmente denominaba como _Robert Downey Jr exasperado. _Luego, olisqueó el ambiente y la miró entornando los ojos.

"¿Espuma? ¿Aceite de jazmín? ¡Exfoliante para todo el cuerpo! ¡Elsa! ¿Tienes planes subiditos de tono con un chico y no me contaste? ¿A mí? ¿Tú hermana preferida en todo el mundo?" Acusó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

"Baja de la moto, Anna. Sólo quería un poco de _relax_" Suspiró Elsa, sacando el tapón de la ducha.

"Mmmh… Eso no sé si me lo creo" Canturreó la menor de las hermanas "Tienes una cita y no quieres contarle a tu pobre y pequeña hermana" Comentó, con fingido dolor, haciendo una pose dramática. Tanto así que le arrancó una risita a la mayor.

"Para ya. Necesitaba relajarme. Entre el estrés del boardcross y el examen, creo que me va a dar un _surmenage"_ Explicó la rubia, envolviéndose en una mullida y gruesa toalla blanca.

"Más a mi favor. Necesitas distracción en calidad de urgente." Objetó Anna, haciéndose a un lado para cederle el paso a su hermana. "Un distracción masculina, preferentemente. Pelirroja, con pecas y ojos verdes" Agregó, con tono malicioso.

"Anna" Siseó la mayor, mirándola de mala manera a través del espejo del baño. "Además, hay una docena de personas en las inmediaciones que responden a ese patrón, tendrías que ser más específica"

"Hans" Espetó la menor, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la más obvio del mundo. "Antes de que digas algo. Sí, me fascinaba Hans, pero está tan, pero tan, obsesionado contigo que no es atractivo en ese punto" Agregó, sonriendo de lado, disfrutando de la repentina incomodidad de su hermana.

"¿Obsesionado conmigo, dices?" Cuestionó Elsa, peinándose la larga melena rubia platinada. "Es una estupidez. Me ha hecho la vida imposible desde el minuto uno que nos conocimos y no recuerdo haberle hecho nada"

"Por favor, Elsa. Te sigue con la mirada a todas partes que vayas, parece un buitre esperando que caiga la presa" Explicó Anna.

Elsa rió desganadamente imaginando a Hans como un enorme avechucho sobre una roca.

"No me interesa. No es mi tipo ni nada por el estilo. Es cínico, egocéntrico, en cierto punto malvado y siempre tiene para conmigo una expresión de estar oliendo mierda" Explicó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se aplicaba tónico en el rostro.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué palabras son esas?" Regañó la pelirroja ante las palabras altisonantes de su hermana. "Es un tarado emocional, ¿sí? Pero sus hermanos están convencidos de que muere por ti… Incluso organizaron una apuesta" Explicó risueña.

"¿Qué apuesta?" Cuestionó Elsa, con un tono de ligero enfado. Las cosas claramente se estaban yendo de las manos y, desesperadamente, no veía la hora de que llegara el torneo, patearle el trasero perfecto a Hans, ganar y huir de allí. _Quizás el año próximo debamos ir a Laax o a Verbier, _pensó Elsa enfadada.

La menor de las Murrën explicó brevemente en qué consistía la apuesta, observando como el rostro de su hermana mutaba a una mueca asesina.

"Dime qué tú no estás metida en eso" Pidió la rubia, mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación.

"Bueno… yo… un poquito" Confesó Anna, haciendo una sonrisa forzada, entornando los ojos.

"¡Anna!" Reprochó la mayor "Se supone que eres mi hermana. Si voy apoyarte con Kristoff tú deberías hacer lo mismo por mí" Agregó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos "Durmiendo con el enemigo es el relato de mi vida" Concluyó dramática.

"No seas así de exagerada. Será divertido" Río la pelirroja, mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir.

"¿Y qué supone que gano con todo ese circo?" Suspiró Elsa, resignándose a que su vida se había convertido en un hazmerreír, metiéndose en la cama.

"¿En serio lo preguntas?" Cuestionó Anna, alzando una ceja. "Elsa, por favor. Debo volver a pedirte que no te encierres de nuevo. No irás a decirme que sigues enamorada de…"

"Buenas noches, Anna" Interrumpió la mayor de las hermanas, visiblemente disgustada, dándole la espalda a su hermana menor.

* * *

El despertador sonó pero él decidió continuar remoloneando en la cama, aún bajo la advertencia de Fedrick, diciéndole que se quedaría sin _hot cakes _porque Hendrick había pescado una borrachera fenomenal la noche anterior y, en sus mañanas de resaca, sólo levantarse hambriento de hidratos de carbono. Ignorando las advertencias de su hermano, decidió tomarse la tarde libre. Después de todo mañana sería la competencia final y hoy sólo sería esquí tradicional. Quizás debería alentar a la pequeña Murrën, pero con tal de no ver a la hermana mayor se quedaría en cama todo el día.

Pensar en Elsa le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, por un lado la detestaba por el simple hecho de ser mejor que él en algo que lo apasionaba, por otro, adoraba que amara con la misma intensidad aquel deporte. Ese sentimiento ambiguo sólo derivaba en una creciente necesidad de develar el misterio de qué había atrás de la máscara de _señorita bien y perfecta_ que siempre portaba. _Quizás si pudiera conocerla más me dé cuenta que en el fondo es un bodrio y mi cuerpo deje de tener esa necesidad imperiosa por ella,_ reflexionó, colocándose boca arriba en la cama. Sin embargo, la gran duda era cómo acercarse a ella, era prácticamente imposible. El único ser humano que tiene acceso total es su pequeña hermana, quien había dejado de tener interés por él, muy a su pesar, aunque difícilmente pudiera sostenerlo después de esa foto en las redes sociales. _Maldita seas, maldita, internet,_ pensó hastiado, tomando su celular. Mensajes de algunos compañeros de universidad, e mails y una nueva notificación en Facebook. "_Marten y Sophie están gustosos de anunciar su compromiso y compartirlo con…_" Una punzada de dolor lo atacó sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Todavía recordaba la voz cargada de rabia de Sophie reclamándole que madurara, que lo dejar ser parte de su vida y, por último, que se iba con Marten, su mejor amigo. No sabía que lamentaba más, si la novia perdida o el mejor amigo perdido.

Aquello fue motivo suficiente para que abandonara su cama y decidiera hacer algo productivo, como bañarse, por ejemplo. Necesitaba llenar su cabeza de distracciones.

* * *

"No voy hacerte un análisis clínico, Kristoff. Relájate. Comprende que Anna es mi hermana bebé, la misma que vómito mi vestido preferido, cortó el cabello de todas mis muñecas y llenó de rallones mi cuaderno de la escuela" Dijo Elsa, divertida por la expresión de pánico del grandulón.

El rubio pareció aflojarse ante esto y liberó una pequeña risita, sobre todo por la expresión indignada de Anna ante las anécdotas que mencionaba su hermana mayor.

"¡Elsa, cállate!" Exclamó la pelirroja, mortificada.

"¿Tú apuestas sobre mi futuro amoroso y yo me veo privada de citar tus momentos más gloriosos? Ni siquiera le mencioné la ocasión cuando te sacabas mocos durante una fiesta de la empresa de papá y los pegabas debajo de la silla" Continuó la rubia, mordiéndose la mejilla para no estallar en risas. "Bueno, ya. Kristoff tiene mi autorización, pero hazla sufrir y te juro que contrato un sicario" Agregó con tono serio, alzando la barbilla.

"D-de acuerdo" Mustió el muchacho, algo nervioso, enlazando sus dedos con los de Anna.

"¿Así de fácil? No es justo, Elsa" Cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Buenos días para ti también, Hendrick. Los modales Westergard son sencillamente encantadores" Respondió Elsa, rodando los ojos, volteado ligeramente.

El pelirrojo hizo un mohín de disgusto e iba a comenzar con una gran exposición de por qué había sido visceralmente injusto con él, de no haber sido por la aparición de uno de sus hermanos mayores, Borc.

"¿Molestando, Gallina?" Preguntó Borc, dándole un coscorrón a su hermano con una pequeña pila de papeles.

"No me digas Gallina, y menos delante de Anna" Reclamó Hendrick, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio a su hermano mayor.

"Madura de una vez, la chica consiguió un mejor candidato. Por cierto, la señorita que conociste anoche reclama tu presencia en el lobby del hotel. No es gracioso que la envíes a mi habitación, te lo advierto" Indicó Borc con tono severo. Hendrick lo imitó haciendo un balbuceo y se marchó. "Sepan disculparlo, es buen chico, pero muy mal perdedor" Pidió, mirando a Kristoff, éste le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Elsa?" Pidió.

"Claro, dime" Respondió la rubia, dejando a un lado su bandeja de desayuno vacía.

"¿Puedes darle estos papeles a Hans? El muy estúpido deja sus cosas donde le place y yo debo alistarme para el esquí" Explicó el pelirrojo, tendiéndole los papeles.

"¿Por qué yo?" Cuestionó la rubia.

"¡Estará encantada de hacerlo!" Interrumpió Anna, tomándolo los papeles y prácticamente aventándoselos a su hermana.

"Gracias, te debo una" Dijo Borc, divertido.

_Maldito,_ pensó Elsa, tomando los papeles entre sus manos. Parecían dibujos o bocetos, todos rotulados prolijamente con el nombre de Hans. _¿Será un dibujante?_ se preguntó a sí misma. Honestamente no recordaba cual era la profesión del menor de los Westergard y dudaba si alguna vez la supo.

"Kristoff me acompañara mientras me alisto, nos vemos en la pista, El" Anunció Anna, levantándose de su asiento.

"Pero…" Comenzó la rubia, viendo que no le quedaría más opción que llevarle aquellos papeles a su némesis de la nieve.

Anna acarreó a Kristoff lo más rápido que pudo, dejándola sola con el encargo. _¡Pero qué hermana más amorosa!,_ pensó con furia, levantándose de la mesa. Con pasos enérgicos avanzó hasta la zona de ascensores. Cuarto piso, habitación 410. Tocó unas dos veces hasta que escuchó unas pisadas y la puerta que comenzaba abrirse.

"Fedrick, idiota, ¿otra vez olvidaste la… llave?" Comenzó Hans, viéndose sorprendido al encontrar a la esquiadora en lugar de su hermano. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Elsa estaba elucubrando que decir. Definitivamente nada en la vida la había preparado para ver a Hans en, prácticamente, paños menores. La definición de sus músculos, la piel ligeramente dorada y la delicada y fina línea de pelo que comenzaba por debajo del ombligo y se perdía en el elástico de sus calzones de Calvin Klein. Todavía llevaba algunas gotas de agua corriéndole por el cuerpo y el cabello oscurecido por efecto del agua, evidencia que estaba terminando su rutina de baño y que el toque en la puerta lo había tomado desprevenido. Al menos tenía puestos unos pantalones, aunque desabrochados. En definitiva, parecía esos anuncios de ropa interior que había a los costados de las carreteras.

"Yo… Uhmmm… Borc me dio esto… Dibujos" Balbuceó Elsa, cohibida ante tamaño espectáculo, tendiéndole los papeles.

"Oh, gracias" Respondió Hans, tomando las hojas que la rubia le ofrecía. Iba a decir algo más cuando una expresión de malestar le surcó el rostro. "No de nuevo" Mustió. Y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de ellos.

Apenas podía respirar de la impresión, sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho fornido, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y el calor que emanaba de ella.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Logró articular, elevando la mirada azul a los luceros verdes de su peor enemigo.

"Había una muchacha lista a disparar con el celular. Lo último que necesitamos es otra fotito en las redes o en la televisión" Respondió el pelirrojo, sin embargo, no aflojó el agarre, sosteniéndola en un estrecho abrazo.

"Creo que puedes soltarme" Sugirió Elsa, desperada por poner distancia entre esa piel maravillosa y ella, antes de cometer una locura, cómo lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer, recorrerla entera hasta el cansancio.

Pero, pese a su pedido, lo único que soltó fueron los papeles, para sujetarla mejor por la cintura y la espalda.

"Necesito ponerle punto final, Elsa" Suspiró Hans, alzando una de sus manos para acunarle dulcemente el rostro. "No pongas cara sorprendida, sabes bien lo que sucede. Si logramos sacarnos la duda, descubrir que el asco es mutuo y…" Explicó.

"Comprendo" Afirmó Elsa. Él tenía un punto, un acercamiento de ese tipo quizás confirma sus sospechas, que no le movía ni un mísero pelo y que, entre ellos, había menos chispa que en una fogata debajo del mar. _De acuerdo, Elsa, aquí vamos. Retomemos las riendas de nuestra vida de una vez, demostrémosle al mundo que se equivoca completamente… ¡Dios mío, estos abdominales! ¡Como para pasarles la len... ¡Elsa, concéntrate!,_ meditó, tomándose la libertad de recorrer un poco más de piel, dirigiendo sus manos a su cuello.

"Bueno, aquí vamos" Murmuró Hans, acercándose.

"Eres el As del romanticismo" Refunfuñó Elsa, entornando los ojos.

Lo observó revolear sus ojos verdes y acercarse un poco más, hasta se había tomado el atrevimiento de colar una de sus manos por debajo de su sweater negro, acariciando la estrechez de su cintura. Su aliento caliente le acarició las mejillas con ternura, olía a menta fresca. Un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir el roce ligero. Un pequeña prueba, pero él parecía completamente decidido a ir por más.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¡Ay, casi casi no llego a actualizar esta semana! Pero aquí estoy, sepan disculpar que en ésta ocasión no responda los reviews, pero estoy agonizando de sueño y mañana salgo de viaje, así no habrá actualización hasta la semana próxima, es por eso que estoy dejando un capítulo bastante largo. Algunas cosas van aclarándose un poco y sé que algunas estarán algo decepcionadas de que no hay karaoke, pero prometo ponerlo más hacia el final. Algunas acertaron con lo de Winnie Pooh, los hermanos suelen poner apodos así, los mío me dicen Chili Willy como el pinguinito molesto del Pájaro Loco.

A pedido del público, próximo capítulo... ¡torneo!

Más adelante tendremos unos invitados muy especiales, pero no quiero revelar información... misterio... muejeje...

¡Qué tengan un lindo fin de semana!

Saludos,

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 7: ¡Esto es la guerra!_

_Oh, no. No, no. Me arrepiento de ésta decisión inmediatamente, _pensó Elsa, sin poder apartarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Hans. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de acariciar todo lo que le era ofrecido, deleitándose con la untuosidad de su piel, el aroma a jabón y colonia que danzaba alrededor de su cuello y la firmeza de su musculatura. Si poder reprimirlo, libero un profundo suspiro cuando él abandono sus labios para besar su cuello, dejando un rastro de caricias húmedas desde la base hasta su oreja. La piel se le puso de gallina inmediatamente. Hans lisa y llanamente estaba enloqueciéndola a más no poder y si no se detenía acabaría cometiendo una locura.

Separó sus labios un instante solo para que sus miradas se encontraran. Sus maravillosos ojos verdes estaban tan cargados de deseo que la hacían sonrojar aún más. El corazón le latía con vigor y un suave cosquilleo se alojaba en su vientre.

"Elsa" Lo escuchó murmurar, mientras comenzaba a levantar su primera capa de ropa, aquel grueso sweater azul.

No opuso resistencia alguna, puesto que en ese momento toda su capacidad de razonamiento se veía completamente anulada. _¡Es Hans!,_ gritó su mente, en señal de alarma. _Lo odiamos,_ insistió, _Pero también lo deseamos y mucho,_ concluyó, mientras volvía avocarse a la tarea de besar la piel tierna del cuello del pelirrojo.

* * *

Un ligero roce y se sentía a mil. La piel de cintura era tersa y suave bajo sus yemas y la presión de sus senos contra su pecho estaba poniéndolo muy al borde. O paraban allí o le arrancaba todo lo que llevaba puesto y la declaraba suya de todas las formas posibles. Aquella había sido una pésima decisión. Elsa lo ponía… _cachondo_. Pero, a pesar, de que su mente le repetía una y otra vez que no y que no, allí estaba, apretando sus labios contra los suyos, pidiéndole acceso con la punta de la lengua. Ella lo aceptó, liberando un suspiro. Sabía dulce. Aquello era completamente adictivo. Se estrechó más contra su cuerpo, restregándose ligeramente, haciendo que la parte más sensible de su anatomía respondiera al instante. _No hagas esto, Murrën, _pensó completamente sorprendido por lo bien que besaba. Escuchó el pasional sonido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se rindió ante la caricia tierna que sus dedos le propinaban en la nuca y los hombros.

"Elsa" Jadeó, entreabriendo los ojos. Le urgía llegar hasta el final, todo lo demás podía esperar. Ahora en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos y la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes.

Cuando estaba comenzando el lento ascenso de su sweater para liberarla del mismo, regocijándose ante la nula resistencia por parte de ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se separaron al instante, jadeantes, incapaces de disimular lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Aja! Lo ves, Hans, dos veces no me pasa la misma estup…" Comenzó Fedrick, mientras entraba a la habitación. No necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones. "¡Oh!" Exclamó, abriendo los ojos con asombro.

"Yo… Esto… Adiós" Balbuceó Elsa, escapando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Hans se quedó parado allí mismo, con el cerebro martillando ideas a mil revoluciones por minuto, observándola escurrirse de sus manos como si agua se tratase.

"¡Oh, hermanito! Me has hecho ganar mucho dinero" Dijo jocoso Fedrick, frotándose las manos. "¡Y pensar que lo de la apuesta parecía una ridiculez!" Rió.

"Cállate, imbécil" Espetó Hans, reaccionando finalmente. Meditabundo se encaminó a terminar de vestirse rápidamente, anhelando el calor que cuerpo de Elsa liberaba sobre el suyo. _Fue una idea pésima,_ renegó para sí. _Debería haberme quedado con las dudas, la certeza ahora era mucho peor,_ meditó con un suspiro.

* * *

"Y pensar que lo de la apuesta parecía una ridiculez" Escuchó decir a Fedrick, mientras llegaba al corredor, y, por su tono, dedujo que sonreía.

"La apuesta" Mustió Elsa en voz baja, sintiendo un latigazo de dolor, deteniéndose en el corredor, volteando hacia la puerta con el número 410.

_¿Todo fue por la apuesta?,_ pensó Elsa, con dolor. Las caricias y los besos le habían resultado tan sinceros y reales. _¡He cometido un error gravísimo! Jamás debí haber permitido esto,_ se reprochó a sí misma, reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de llorar que la aquejaban. Había bajado la guardia una vez más y nuevamente se sentía herida. _No es más que el ser mezquino que siempre pensé que era,_ concluyó con frialdad, mientras sentía las puertas del ascensor cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Retomó su camino y, al llegar al lobby, meditó seriamente recobrar la compostura, hoy era el gran día de Anna en la nieve, aquello por lo que su hermana había trabajado tanto y debía ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias, por muchas ganas que tuvieraencerrarse a llorar y reprocharse una y otra vez cuan estúpida había sido.

Tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos iba que no vio hacia adelante hasta que fue muy tarde y chocó contra algo o alguien. Sus posaderas hicieron contacto contra la dura superficie del piso de porcelanato.

"Auch" Gruñó

"¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde iba" Dijo una voz masculina.

"¿Oaken?" Preguntó la rubia, sentada aún en el suelo.

"¿Elsa?" Respondió él "¡Elsa!" Exclamó con emoción, levantándola del piso de un tirón. "Pero qué bella estás, tanto tiempo sin vernos"

Oaken había sido su vecino en la infancia y su compañero fiel de travesuras por los bosques de Arendelle. Sin duda los años lo habían beneficiado dándole una definida musculatura, con una espalda robusta y una cintura estrecha. El estilo leñador que llevaba, con camisa a cuadros y jeans oscuros, le daba un toque encantador y acorde al lugar donde se encontraban.

"¡Qué alegría verte!" Exclamó Elsa con emoción.

"Lo mismo digo" Asintió él, rodeándola con un abrazo fraterno "Ven, vamos a por un café, tenemos muchísimo de que hablar" Propuso y ella aceptó encantada, necesitaba una distracción en calidad de urgente.

* * *

_O.K. Paso uno, la aceptación: Elsa no me es tan indiferente como esperaba. Paso dos, qué hacer. Paso tres, ejecutar paso dos, _meditó Hans mientras daba vueltas en su habitación. El que ella le generar tantos sentimientos encontrados suponía un problema, anqué un_ problemón_. Elsa había sido su némesis por tanto tiempo que sacarla ahora de aquel plano le parecía una locura, pero era una locura más grande no hacerlo. Pero las dudas lo aquejaban como una turba iracunda, no tenía ninguna certeza de que ella pudiera estar pasando por lo mismo. Por otro lado, aquel beso había sido real, había percibido su entrega en la forma que se había estrechado contra él. _Decisiones, decisiones,_ meditó.

Palmeó la cara superior de sus muslos y con paso enérgico avanzó hasta la zona de ascensores. Hablaría con ella y juntos resolverían que hacer. Esto cambiaba completamente el eje de sus planes.

_¿Y si Borc tenía razón?_, evaluó mientras salía del ascensor. Un leve nerviosismo lo recorrió al reconocer la melena casi plateada de la joven. Un momento. No estaba sola.

Elsa estaba charlando amenamente con un hombre fornido y blondo que no para de arrancarle carcajadas de risas. Una punzada de celos le atravesó el pecho. Y lo celos lo ponían muy estúpido. Caminó hasta una de las mesas y se dedicó a fisgonear a la pareja.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas la vez que te resbalaste y caíste en el lodo?" Rió Oaken, dándole sorbitos a su café.

"¡Cómo olvidarlo! Mi madre liberó un sermón que se escuchó hasta en China" Respondió Elsa risueña. "Echaba chispas por los ojos"

"Hablando de eso, ¿quién ese pelirrojo que no deja de mirar hacia aquí?" Preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro de la rubia.

Elsa volteó ligeramente, encontrándose con los ojos turbios de Hans, que la miraba con una profunda mueca de disgusto, sentado algunas mesas más atrás. _¿Y ahora qué, Hans? ¿Enojado por qué no te hice ganar el dinero suficiente?_ cuestionó con disgusto, evaluando la manera de ignorarlo.

"Uno de los hermanos Westergard. El más molesto de todos" Respondió Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues parece que lanza llamas por los ojos" Canturreó Oaken divertido.

"Es su expresión facial preferida" Explicó Elsa, sonriendo de lado. "Ignóralo, ¿sí?" Pidió.

Oaken rió por lo bajo y volvió su atención a la muchacha.

"Pronto empieza la competencia de esquí, ¿te veo en la pista? Quizás me puedas enseñar algunas piruetas de las tuyas" Dijo el rubio, ignorando la presencia del insistente pelirrojo.

"Por supuesto, iré a alistarme" Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Para su desgracia, al tener que ir para la zona de equipamientos, debía pasar por al lado de la mesa de Hans. Alzando la barbilla, buscando de obviarlo de la mejor manera, avanzó con paso firme.

"Un momento, Elsa" Masculló Hans, tomándola por el brazo "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Pues tendrá que ser en otro momento, luego de ver a mi hermana ganar y de que tu termines de contar los billetes que ganaste con la apuesta" Siseó Elsa, visiblemente disgustada.

"¿Apuesta?" Cuestionó Hans "La apuesta no tuvo nada que ver, no lo hice por eso" Explicó frunciendo la expresión.

"No me interesa que te motivó hacerlo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Debo darte las gracias, ahora sé que no me provocas nada más que la acostumbrada repulsión de siempre. Por favor no toques ni me hables." Gruñó por lo bajo la rubia, con una visible expresión de disgusto.

"Repulsión, ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que te vi muy a gusto" Espetó en voz baja el pelirrojo, enfadado. "Quizás tu cuerpo y tu mente tengan percepciones distintas de la realidad" Sugirió alzando las cejas, tomándola por la barbilla, hasta casi rozar sus labios "Tal vez necesites otra dosis para estar segura"

"¡Déjame en paz! No sé artífice de tus estúpidos juegos" Exclamó Elsa, impactando su mano contra el precioso rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente "Mañana, tú y yo resolveremos las cosas de la mejor manera. Sobre la puta nieve. Te esperare en la línea de llegada, para celebrar mi victoria" Dijo furiosa y dolida.

_Debo tener un imán para los patanes imbéciles, _meditó con dolor. _Muy bien hecho, Elsa. Has bajado la guardia dos segundos y hemos tenido unos resultados fabulosos. Sigue así,_ se aconsejó, sarcásticamente, a sí misma.

"Pues será al revés, Murrën" Dijo Hans, chasqueando la lengua, sobándose la mejilla.

Cuando ambos apartaron la mirada iracunda una del otro, sopesaron el mal obrar de sus acciones, al ver que varios huéspedes del hotel tecleaban sobre sus celulares y liberaban algunas risitas. Sin duda serían la comidilla del día y mañana sus fotos estarían nuevamente en los canales de chimentos de Alemania y Suiza.

Elsa se marchó furiosa en pos de su traje para la nieve, necesitaba despejar su mente a como diera lugar y el frío tenía un efecto relajante.

* * *

_¡Genial! Las cosas salieron tal y como las tenía planeadas,_ pensó con sarcasmo Hans mientras marchaba al lobby del hotel. Su celular vibró. Un e mail de parte de Andrew, su colega más cercano de la universidad.

_To: Hans Westergard_

_From: Andrew Retzner_

_CC:-_

_Hans-Tiger, ¿has chequeado los planos que te envíe? ¿Verdad que están estupendos? Hay un tipo en Londres interesado en nuestro proyecto, así que ni bien termines de jugar en la nieve (bromita), desplaza tu gordo trasero hasta la ciudad más genial de toda Europa o te decapitaré en la Torre. _

_P.D: ¿La hermosa señorita de las fotos que están sacando chispas en las redes es Elsa? ¡Tienes que presentármela!_

Rezaba el texto que su amigo le había enviado.

_¿Presentarle a Elsa? ¡Ni hablar!,_ farfulló celoso para sus adentros. Elsa lo ponía celoso y eso suponía un verdadero problema. Al besarla no debía haber experimentado nada. Nada de nada. Pero no podía darse el lujo de desarrollar nada hacia ella, menos cuando Andrew le hacía llegar tamaña noticia. Sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad y no iba a dejar que algo tan simple como una calentura con una muchacha hermosa le hiciera virar el rumbo de sus decisiones. Necesitaba nuevamente una distracción, algo como para rascarse la herida. Entonces la vio, sentada sobre el apoyabrazos de uno de los sofás del lobby, enfrascada con la pantalla de su celular, curvilínea, vestida de jeans, leñadora, botas y gorro de lana. Una distracción perfecta.

* * *

Anna desarrolló una maravillosa performance que le aseguró el primer puesto y no podía sentirse más orgullosa por su pequeña y adorable hermana. Cuando todos terminaron de abrazarla y felicitarla, fue el turno de Kristoff. Ante sus ojos, el grandulón rubio y guapo parecía totalmente tímido frente a su hermana. Verlos abrazados tan cálidamente, la enternecía. Internamente agradecía que una de las dos tuviera suerte en el amor.

"¿Y si vamos al pueblo a festejar?" Propuso Gerda con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó con su habitual entusiasmo Anna.

Por la noche, listas para salir aguardaban en el lobby la llegada de los demás. El _clin _del ascensor las hizo voltear pero, para su desgracia, no era ni Gerda, ni Kai, ni mucho menos Kristoff. Hans. Automáticamente infló los carrillos en señal de disgusto, ya había tenido suficientes dosis de Hans_ Idiota-Púdrete-En-El-Infierno _Westergard en el día.

"Hola, Anna. Felicitaciones por la victoria" Dijo a modo de saludo, centrado toda la atención en la menor de las hermanas.

"Gracias, Hans. Iremos al pueblo, ¿quieres venir?" Respondió la pelirroja, poniendo las manitos en puñitos como hacía siempre que estaba muy contenta.

Hans alzó las cejas con sorpresa y pareció sopesar la propuesta, por lo que Elsa liberó un bufido.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación, Anna. Pero me temo que tengo planes" Respondió resuelto, mirando de reojo en dirección hacia donde ella estaba. "Una cita"

"¡Oh! Mucha suerte entonces" Soltó Anna con una sonrisa.

Al pasar a su lado intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio. Ambas lo contemplaron marchar hasta que Anna volvió abrir la boca, solo para generar más irritación en ella. El monstruo de los celos bullía por guerra y venganza en su interior como un gran y amenazante muñecote de nieve.

"Deberías darte prisa, quizás tenga competencia, El" Aconsejó su hermana risueña. De no ser porque la quería muchísimo, seguramente le hubiera escupido una retahíla de agravios.

* * *

Sintió los finos dedos juguetear con el botón de sus jeans, mientras continua besándola. Las yemas acariciaron la piel de sus abdominales bajos y cadera, aumentando su nivel de excitación.

"Oh, Elsa" Suspiró, hundiendo su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Cuestionó su acompañante, con irritación.

La sangre se le heló al instante, retirando el rostro del cálido refugio. Su cerebro comenzó a martillar miles de excusas ante la mirada furiosa de unos ojos oscuros como la noche.

"Elenna, te he dicho Elenna" Respondió velozmente.

Ella le dedicó un mohín de disgusto antes de volver aceptarlo entre sus brazos. Hans retomó su tarea, abriéndose paso desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos. Ella no perdió el tiempo, tironeando de sus pantalones. Aquella actitud lo puso más al borde aún y, cuando una mano traviesa se coló entre ellos, directa hacia la _zona divertida _no pudo reprimir otro jadeo caliente.

"Elsa"

"O.K. Vete" Dijo ella, empujándolo por los hombros. "Si vas acostarte con alguien, ten la decencia de por lo menos saber su nombre" Puntualizó con amargura, mientras le aventaba la ropa.

"Elenna, perdón." Se disculpó, pasándose por la cabeza el sweater "Es la primera vez que me sucede y…"

" .TE" Siseó furiosa.

Descalzo en el corredor y con parte de su ropa en los brazos, regresó a su cuarto. _Muchísimas gracias, Elsa, querida. Mañana te haré llorar en el boardcross, _prometió para su foro intimo, poniendo esa expresión rabiosa que tenía reservada para sus planes más diabólicos como ganarle a Elsa, robarle galletas de chocolate a Egil u orinar en el ducha.

* * *

"¿Cómo están las condiciones climáticas, Alberick?" Preguntó el periodista desde el plató de ESPN con la mirada fija en la pantalla donde se retrataba la comunicación con el centro de esquí del Saint Moritz.

"Pues no son las mejores, el cielo está muy nublado y han dado aviso que algunas zonas de la montaña han recibido fuertes lluvias" Respondió Alberick parado estoicamente en el sector de largada de la carrera. "Sin embargo todos los competidores aceptaron participar por lo que nos espera una jornada más que interesante" Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Eso es estupendo, ¿crees que podremos contar con una entrevista con la señorita Murrën antes de la competencia?" Preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras que en las pantallas comenzaban a transmitirse los mejores movimientos de Elsa en la nieve.

"Haremos lo posible" Canturreó Alberick, mientras comenzaba avanzar del otro lado de la valla, buscando a la esquiadora. "Buenos días, señorita Murrën, Alberick para ESPN, ¿podrá concedernos algunas palabras antes de la competencia?" Saludó dirigiéndose a la chica que ajustaba su equipo de color azul y negro.

"Buenos días Alberick, hola ESPN" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa cordial.

"¿Lista para la competencia?" Preguntó Alberick.

"He nacido lista" Rió Elsa, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del reportero.

"¿Crees que estará muy reñida?" Cuestionó.

"Desde luego, son todos muy buenos competidores." Respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros, con la ligera sospecha de qué tipo de preguntas vendrían luego.

"Por supuesto, sobre todo los que te acompañaran en la línea de largada. ¿Alguno que consideres un verdadero rival?" Preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente, siendo demasiado obvio a quién se refería.

"Todos son rivales en la nieve, no podría ponderar a uno por encima de los otros" Respondió resuelta, sin abandonar su sonrisa, anhelando que la entrevista terminara allí.

"¿Y qué me dices de Hans Westergard? Sabemos de buena fuente que le has pegado un bofetón de novela, pero no sabemos por qué. ¿Nos harías el honor de darnos la primicia?" Picó Alberick con la clara intención de obtener un chisme de primera mano

"No pienso dar detalles sobre eso." Dijo secamente la rubia. "Ahora si me disculpan debo alistarme para ganar una competencia" Anunció, marchándose de allí

Sólo le restaba soportar 48 horas más en aquel maldito lugar y pronto estaría en Arendelle, retomando las riendas de su vida, alejada de Hans y todos los problemas que su sola presencia generaba. Los Juegos Olímpicos eran su objetivo y no debía olvidarlo.

El viento les azotó la cara conforme se disponían en la línea de largada. Elsa en medio de Hans y Fedrick. Le dedicó una mirada gélida antes de ajustarse las antiparras. Estaba decidida hacerlo morder el polvo y darle duro a su petulante orgullo.

* * *

La señal de salida retumbó en su cerebro y su cuerpo de forma autónoma se lanzó a la nieve, siguiendo el ritmo de sus rivales. Serían 4 kilómetros de recorrido hasta la recta final, donde esperaba colocarse vencedor. Casi podía saborear la victoria. Sólo debía balancearse adecuadamente, regular la velocidad y sería pan comido.

Comenzó a zigzaguear y, para su desgracia, Elsa lo superó rápidamente. Debía achicarse más si deseaba desarrollar más velocidad. Ella pareció percatarse de aquello y comenzó hacer lo mismo, de modo que ambos se entrecruzaban en el camino del otro.

"Maldita" Gruñó adentro de su abrigo, tensando la mandíbula. Elsa se paseó delante de él pavoneando sus habilidades, echándole un poco de nieve encima. _Hasta tiene el tupé de volverse graciosa,_ pensó rabioso "¡Esto es la guerra!" Bramó enojado, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una carrera infernal, deseosos de demostrarle al otro cual inútil era para aquel deporte. Hans estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer y lo lograría a como diera lugar. Recordando los lugares que sus hermanos le habían aconsejado evitar durante el recorrido dado que las lluvias habían lavado una parte del depósito de nieve, meditó hacía donde desviar a la rubia. Tenía que sacarla del camino sí o sí. Su victoria estaba peligrando.

Se desvió un poco hacia la izquierda y Elsa, presa de su ingenuidad, lo siguió. El bosque se hizo más próximo. Sólo tenía que dejarla allí y rápidamente podría retomar el curso de la carrera.

"¿Buscando atajos, Hans?" Escuchó decir a Elsa, debajo del grueso abrigo, cuando se puso a la par.

"Sólo quería hacer un poco de turismo antes de ganar" Canturreó él, balanceándose con agilidad.

"Sólo vas a ganar en tus sueños, Pooh" Siseó la rubia y por la forma en que sus antiparras se elevaron, se reía de él.

"¡No me digas así!" Bramó molesto, mirándola de mala manera, a sabiendas de que ella no podría apreciar su enfado por el equipo de snowboard.

Tan enfrascados iban en su pelea que ninguno notó las imperfecciones del terreno. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, sus tablas mordieron piedras entremezcladas con nieve haciéndolos perder el control.

"¡Auch!" Aulló Hans, sobándose las costillas. Se había tropezado, rodado en la nieve con piedras y aterrizado contra un árbol. A sus pies, su tabla yacía destrozada. Se liberó del anclaje a la misma y trató de ordenar sus ideas hasta que un sonido lo sobre saltó.

"¡Auxilio!" Era Elsa quien gritaba. Avanzó desesperado, buscando el origen del sonido. Finalmente vio dos manos sujetándose al suelo. Corrió hasta el barranco. Elsa se sujetaba del borde del mismo mientras su cuerpo se mecía al vacío.

No dudó un instante en tomarla con fuerza por los brazos y tirar de ella. Por el esfuerzo ambos aterrizaron pocos metros más atrás. La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la sentía sollozar producto del susto.

"Shh… Shhh… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, separándola un poco de su pecho para observarle el rostro. Tenía algunos raspones y los ojos rebalsados de lágrimas.

Elsa asintió, liberando un hipido.

"Estoy bien" Mustió al fin, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano enguantada de azul.

Un temblor brusco los sorprendió. Ambos voltearon en dirección al pico de la montaña. Hans boqueó varias veces, preso del terror, pero fue Elsa quien verbalizó el problema que estaban experimentando.

"¡Avalancha!" Exclamó con horror en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Esta vez sí que me demoré en actualiza, odio demorarme. ¡Uy, uy! ¡Estos dos! Se aman, se pelean. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Muchas gracias por los reviews! La pase bien en el viaje, en realidad era una actividad de voluntariado. Al final de la misma le repartimos globos de colores a los niños y termine con un fibrón dibujando Olafs en todos los globos cuando un grupo de nenitas descubrió que me salía bien el muñeco u_u

Nos leemos el sábado-domingo!

_Reviews del capítulo 5_

_Paradise cat: _Ni ella se entiende, pobrecita. :)

_ShirayukiiHanna: _Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia. :)

_AwkwardJess: _¿A quién no pone celoso que alguien se meta con el hermano favorito? Hans y Elsa están locos uno por el otro pero son demasiado ciegos para verlos, quizás necesiten un poco de ayuda. ¡Quiero ver la danza personal de la alegría! jajajaja :)

_Lalocanaye: _Astrid, la novia de Borc, no está muy satisfecha con tus ideas, sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta. No quiero riña de gallos aquí (XD). Tuve que mirar algunos videos de snowboard para describir el truco de Elsa, espero que haya quedado bien. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Prometo que habrá pateaduras de trasero y celos, son la esencia del fandom. Lamento no haber incluido el karaoke, veré si puedo ponerlo más adelante. :)

_Elsasarahi: _ Me alegro que te guste. :)

_Patzlin-Donno: _Que bueno que te guste mi trabajo, de verdad disfruto mucho compartiendo esto con todo el fandom. Gracias por el abrazo hiperactivo! :)

_Snowflakes013: _No, por supuesto que no tiene nada de maduro. :)

_JDayC: _No te equivocaste, era por Winnie Pooh el apodo. :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Me alegro que te haya gustado. Preferí reservar la tragedia deportiva para más adelante, quería otorgarle su momento de gloria a Elsa (XD). Hablando de Elsa, claramente ésta chica no sabe lo que quiere. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Sven y mucha suerte con la universidad. :)

_Elsa Granger W: _Creo que con capítulo anterior quedo algo revelado el misterio que oculta Elsa, aunque no del todo. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado las descripciones, realmente no estaba segura si había quedado del todo bien, es difícil de describir. Bueno, finalmente Anna salió de la friendzone, ¿Qué te parece? A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez estar en el lugar de Hendrick (:(). Genial si te reíste mucho con el capítulo. :)

_SkyBlue05: _Te respondo los dos comentarios en uno sólo. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y creo que con el capítulo 6 se responden algunas de tus preguntas. Lamentablemente el karaoke quedará para más adelante, ahora lo importante es el ¡torneo! :)

_Rastro del Universo: _Hans y Elsa están un poco ciegos respecto de sus sentimientos y necesitan un empujoncito, definitivamente. Había otra lectora que también esperaba la tragedia durante la hazaña de Elsa, pero preferí reservarla para otro capítulo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. :)

_Reviews del capítulo 6:_

_Paradise cat: _Es una gran intriga quien le rompió el corazón a Elsa, pero prometo que lo sabremos pronto. No eres calenturienta, Hans es sexy. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Casi, casi una semana. Por un día. Pero ya no demoraré tanto, lo juro. Me rompí la cabeza para poder incluir a Sven de una manera que no implicara una aparición constante, como sobrino de Kristoff sólo aparecerá esporádicamente. Espero que te haya gustado la parte dos del acercamiento Helsa y tan esperado torneo. :)

_AwkwardJess: _A esta altura, ni Hans sabe que está haciendo. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Kristoff me provoca mucha ternura siempre, él y Anna será la parte dulce de la historia, mientras que Elsa y Hans se deciden. :)

_JDayC: _Oh, pronto lo sabremos. :)

_Lalocanaye: _Soy la peor, lo sé. Pero puse una escena bien candente (la hubiera hecho todavía peor si no supiera que esto lo leen niños), eso tiene que valer de algo. ¿Jack Frost? Nop, frío. Sé paciente, deja que Elsa lo explique a su debido tiempo, no seas ansiosa, mujer. Amo tus reviews largos y lo sabes. :)

_Ari: _Muchas gracias! :)

_Snowflake14: _Si, soy una persona horrible, lo sé.

_Azura grandchester potter: _No mueras, aquí hay más. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Feliz cumpleaños! (Atrasado). ¿Quién no quisiera cambiar lugares con Elsa y tocar todo eso, no? :)

_Ana ivet: _Oh, qué pena eso! Pero bueno, a veces los padres son así. No te preocupes, trataré de que tengas una actualización para leer los lunes. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 8: Bajo cero_

La gran masa de nieve se desplazaba sobre la superficie, reptando como un monstruo voraz. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o ambos serían arrastrados con aquel caudal. De pronto apareció en su campo visual, casi iluminada por una luz divina, la entrada de una cueva. Observó a Elsa forcejear con las trabas de sus anclajes a la tabla, si demoraban más podría ser el fin. Sin meditarlo mucho, la tomó volandas, ignorando el dolor punzante a la altura del costillar. Era ligera como una pluma, a pesar de tener todo el equipamiento puesto. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitieron y, al son del temible rugido de la nieve, se abalanzaron a la cueva. El material ingresó en buena parte, dejando una hendija de luz. Adolorido por el esfuerzo se dejo caer en el colchón mullido de nieve, sin importarle que Elsa quedara en su regazo.

"Gracias" Susurró la rubia, con un ligero temblor en la voz. "¿Qué vamos hacer?" Cuestionó desesperada. "Estamos atrapados" Sollozó.

Dejando salir un quejido entre sus labios, se incorporó lo suficiente para volver abrazarla. Tenía que admitir que también estaba muy asustado, pero no podía flaquear frente a su compañera, quien parecía superada por la situación, al notar las lágrimas bajar por su bello rostro.

"Tranquila" Murmuró contra la coronilla de su cabeza.

Elsa, asustada, lloró más fuerte, apretándose contra su pecho. Hans no pudo reprimir un gruñido de dolor que hizo que la joven levantara la cabeza. Vio el susto ser reemplazado por la preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Mmhh.. Sí, sólo fue un golpe" Respondió despreocupado, buscando de restarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Un golpe? Puede ser grave, Hans. Déjame ver" Pidió Elsa, apresurándose a deshacer la unión de sus botas con la tabla azul que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al impacto.

"No es necesario" Siseó el pelirrojo.

Elsa frunció el ceño, haciendo esa expresión adorable de enfado. _¿Elsa, adorable? ¡Ay, sí, cómo no!,_ espetó su mente, sarcástica, _Ahora estoy aquí, encerrado en una cueva en medio de la montaña, a solas con… ella,_ meditó con enfado. Sus planes definitivamente habían resultado de la peor manera posible y, si pudiera, se patearía a sí mismo.

Mientras luchaba con sus pensamientos ella se había deshecho de uno de sus guantes y había colado una de sus delicadas manos debajo de sus múltiples capas de ropa. Un escalofrío agradable lo recorrió al sentir la ternura de su toque sobre la piel. Ella hizo presión sobre un punto que le arrancó un gutural grito de dolor. _La delicadeza la dejamos en casa, ¿no?,_ cuestionó, mientras sollozaba internamente de dolor.

"Sólo es un magullón, por suerte no hay nada roto" Explicó Elsa con una sonrisa, retirando la mano, dibujando una suave caricia en su piel.

"Gracias" Mustió Hans, calladamente.

Otro repentino temblor los sorprendió, deduciendo que la segunda parte de la avalancha estaba teniendo lugar. Intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. _¿Algún día piensan detenerse esos malditos temblores?,_ pensó con temor Hans.

* * *

"¡Qué final! Kristoff Bjorgman, la figura revelación de este torneo" Anunció Alberick con una sonrisa, parado en las cercanías del podio.

"Un muchacho con una performance increíble, pero no podemos dejarnos de preguntar, ¿qué sucedió con Elsa Murrën y Hans Westergard?" Respondió Fisher antes las cámaras de ESPN.

"Es un misterio. Nadie tiene explicación alguna para su retraso, pero confiamos en que en breve harán su aparición estelar. Las cámaras lograron captar el momento preciso de su desviación, cuando…" La transmisión se vio interrumpida por un brusco movimiento. Todos el plató aguardaron unos instantes en total escepticismo. Alberick volvió aparecer en pantalla con un semblante de espanto en el rostro. "Se ha producido una avalancha y solicitan la evacuación del predio. Seguiremos transmitiendo desde una base segura. Desde el Saint Morizt, Alberick Evolene para ESPN" La transmisión se cortó allí y Fisher comenzó a parlotear sobre los desastres climáticos y enviar buenos augurios para los esquiadores presentes en los montes suizos.

* * *

_Debo dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas no ayudan en nada. Concéntrate, Elsa. Gerda te advirtió muchas veces sobre estas situaciones de riesgo, recuerda todas sus enseñanzas. Regla número uno, evaluar el estado corporal. Todo bien, los rasguñones será cuestión de cremas. Regla número dos, visualizar fuentes de agua. ¿Dos toneladas de nieve calificarán como fuente de agua?,_ meditó aún entre los brazos de su más ferviente némesis, soportando las embestidas de los temblores.

El último sacudón había terminado de cubrir la entrada, por lo que estaban encerrados completamente, reducidos a penumbras mientras la luz del sol alumbrara, pero cuando llegara la noche estarían presos en una oscuridad total. La carencia de luz era el mal menor, el frío era el verdadero reto. La temperatura comenzaría a descender abismalmente, amenazándolos con una muerte por hiportermia si no tomaban los recaudos necesarios. Las horas siguientes serían decisivas y sólo pensaba en que su hermana estuviera a salvo. Una oleada de preocupación le envolvió el cuerpo, arrancándole un sollozo angustioso.

"Elsa, pasará pronto, no te preocupes" Susurró Hans, con un tono de preocupación en la voz que le hacía dudar sobre quien debería ser el receptor del mensaje, si ella o él.

"Anna" Mustió la rubia, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho.

"Estoy seguro de que ya han sido evacuados todos, incluida tu hermana. Apuesto que el grandulón que la sigue a todas partes la protegerá. Christopher" Aseveró, mientras comenzaba a revisar el contenido de su mochila.

"Kristoff. Se llama Kristoff" Reprendió Elsa, sacando el rostro del escondite que representaban sus rodillas.

"Cómo sea" Chasqueó el pelirrojo, mientras extraía un abrigado hoodie de polar gris y unos guantes. "Ten. La noche será especialmente fría. Mañana será prudente buscar la manera de salir de la cueva" Explicó, tendiéndole el abrigo.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida, la actitud madura de Hans la tenía azorada. Había esperado que el pelirrojo se comportara más irracionalmente frente a esta situación. Tomó entre sus manos la prenda. Olía como él y eso le robó un sonrojo, agradeciendo que la oscuridad de la cueva no lo revelara. Aquel gesto la enternecía, quizás él no fuera tan malo después de todo.

"Lo compartiremos. Tú también sentirás frío" Indicó la rubia, acomodando la prenda sobre el regazo, revisando su mochila. Un paquete de galletas, un botiquín, un par de guantes, un gorro y un labial. _¡Gran equipo de supervivencia, Elsa, querida! Eres oficialmente la Legalmente Rubia de las altas cumbres,_ se reprendió a sí misma.

"Estoy bien entrenado, sobreviviré" Siseó él, sobándose el costado.

"Ya veo" Espetó la joven, alzando una ceja.

"En serio, Murrën. No fastidies, ¿sí?" Puntualizó Hans con un ligero enfado.

"No fastidio, pero no quiero acarrear tu cadáver helado cuando nos rescaten, Westergard número trece" Gruñó la rubia, uniendo las cejas en una mueca de fastidio. _¡Imbécil!,_ chilló para su interior.

"¿Crees que nos van a rescatar?" Cuestionó con sorna.

Prefirió hacer oídos sordos a ese comentario, aunque el bichito de la duda ya se había alojado en su mente.

* * *

"¡Escúchame, amigo! Te vas a montar en ese puto helicóptero y traerás a mi hermanito sano y salvo" Gritó Jensen, el mayor de los Westergard, tomando por las solapas al piloto del helicóptero de la Cruz Roja que se negaba a volar por las condiciones climáticas.

"Le pido que me suelte y se calme, señor" Dijo el hombre algo pálido por el accionar del fornido pelirrojo y toda la comitiva de hermanos enfadados que tenía enfrente. Unidos, los doce pelirrojos tenían un aspecto temible. "No es prudente salir con este clima, jamás podría llegar a la zona donde su hermano y la señorita Murrën fueron vistos por última vez. Mañana lanzaremos la campaña de rescate" Explicó, jadeando cuando se vio liberado.

"Mañana será muy tarde" Siseó Alrik, el segundo hermano, furioso, arremangándose para la pelea.

"No podemos hacer nada, lo lamento señores" Insistió el piloto. "Roguemos que tanto el joven Hans como la señorita Elsa hayan podido sobrevivir a la avalancha y estén en algún sitio seguro." Pidió, tomando distancia de los hombres. "Les pido que sean pacientes"

Los hermanos blasfemaron todo cuando pudieron antes de retirarse a brindarle apoyo a la persona más afectada con esto. Anna Murrën.

"Mañana la encontrarán, Anna. Verás que Elsa regresará pronto" Trató de reconfortarla Hendrick, mientras la pelirroja lloraba en los brazos de Kristoff.

"Ellos tienen razón, no pierdas las esperanzas. Tú hermana es muy hábil en la nieve y sabrá que hacer" Puntualizó el rubio, frotándole los hombros.

Anna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dominarse y tratar de aplacar su llanto, pero lo cierta era que estaba completamente aterrada ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermana mayor. Se fijó en los Westergard, a pesar de ser tantos, todos estaban enloquecidos por encontrar a su hermano más pequeño.

Kristoff la alentó para que comiera algo y no se separó de ella ni un momento, incluso sus amigos Bulda y Cliff le hicieron compañía, buscando de distraerla un poco. Sin duda eran todos muy buenos con ella y eso la reconfortaba de alguna manera.

"Quizás no deba pedirte esto… Es decir, es poco atrevido de mi parte y…" Divagó la pelirroja, parada en el umbral de su cuarto del hotel.

"¿Qué sucede, An?" Preguntó el joven, mirándola con curiosidad.

"¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo?" Preguntó, sonrojándose furiosamente. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle eso a un chico.

"Anna… Yo…" Dijo dubitativo Kristoff, la situación lo había pillado por sorpresa y Anna se reprendía mentalmente a sí misma por haberlo puesto en tamaña situación. "De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo" Aceptó al fin, con una sonrisa.

Acurrucados en la cama, no pudo reprimir unas lagrimillas al contemplar la cama prolijamente tendida de Elsa. Lanzó una plegaría pidiendo que su hermana estuviera bien.

* * *

Observó tiritar de frío la silueta que se dibujaba en las penumbras y, pesé a que él también la estaba pasando fatal, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Había sido su culpa que ambos estuvieran allí. Si no se hubiera desviado ambos habrían llegado a la meta con el tiempo suficiente para sortear la avalancha. Pero no, su ego y ambición habían podido más, y allí estaban, luchando por salir vivos de ésta. Se sentía la nariz congelada y los miembros algo entumecidos.

"Ven aquí" Pidió con amabilidad, haciendo un ligero castañeo de los dientes.

Sin rechistar, Elsa obedeció, ovillándose a su lado. Debía afrontar la situación con madurez y dejar las diferencias a un lado, además, por mucho que lo siguiera negando, tenía que aceptar que le agradaba más de lo necesario tenerla tan cerca suyo.

"No te duermas" Pidió la rubia, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Esa la regla de oro frente a situaciones que implicaban bajas temperaturas, no dormirse. La hipotermia era el enemigo que debían enfrentar hasta que el sol volviera a salir. Los últimos rayos que se filtraban era débiles y apenas dibujaban un halo de penumbra en la cueva.

"No lo haré y tú tampoco" Ordenó con suavidad, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. "Háblame de algo, no sé" Pidió.

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Elsa con un suspiro.

"Mmmhh ¿tú familia?" Dijo meditabundo Hans.

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Anna es lo único que me queda" Respondió con pesar. "Nuestro padres murieron en un accidente aéreo hace cuatro años" Explicó con un suspiro.

"Lamento eso" Dijo sentidamente Hans "Hablemos de algo más alegre. Te he visto muchas veces con cuadernos y notas en el lobby, ¿qué estudias?"

"Licenciatura en Biología" Respondió Elsa, luchando con la somnolencia que comenzaba atacarla "¿Tú? ¿Eres un dibujante o algo así?" Cuestionó, dejando salir un bostezo.

"¡No te duermas!" Chillo Hans, zarandeándola ligeramente.

"No lo haré" Aseguró Elsa, acurrucándose más.

"Soy Ingeniero medioambiental" Dijo el pelirrojo, orgulloso. "No eran dibujos, eran planos. Unos muy importantes" Explicó.

"Oh, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. No te hacía con una carrera tan sensible" Picó Elsa con una risita.

"Ríete, pero cuando todas las azoteas de los edificios de Europa sean _Green Roofs_ y la vida de la población mejore, te acordaras de mí" Siseó con molestia Hans.

"Suena excelente" Puntualizó con tono suave la rubia. "Es tu turno de usar el hoodie" Señaló, levantando el abrigo de su regazo y colocándolo, a pesar de que no veía absolutamente nada, deberían estar las piernas de Hans.

"Estoy bien, puedes tenerlo todo cuanto quieras" Dijo el joven, buscando a tientas las piernas de Elsa, colocando la prenda en su lugar anterior "¿Ahí está bien?" Preguntó con curiosidad, apretando la musculatura con suavidad.

"Sí… Ese es mi trasero, Hans, te agradecería que lo sueltes" Siseó la muchacha, quien estaba acurrucada de costado contra él y no a la par extendida como él pensaba.

"Lo siento" Rió, soltando el agarre.

"Está bien" Suspiró Elsa, dejando salir una risita. "¿Sabes? Al final no resultaste ser tan pesado como pensaba ante una situación extrema" Confesó, frotando su nariz contra el interior de su abrigo para calentársela.

"Coincido. ¿Te digo algo? Creo que sería bueno arreglar nuestras diferencias, ¿te parece?" Propuso Hans, moviendo los pies para mantener activa su circulación sanguínea.

"De acuerdo, Pooh" Aceptó la rubia.

"No me digas _Pooh,_ sólo Borc puede decirme así" Reprendió con enfado.

"O.K. No te diré así. La culpa es de tu hermano que siempre te llama de esa manera" Explicó Elsa suavemente.

"¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?" Preguntó el pelirrojo y, por el tinte de su voz, estaba experimentando celos de hermano menor.

"¿Celoso, Hans? No voy a robártelo" Rió la rubia. "Lo conocí hace cuatro años, la primera vez que vinimos con Anna al Saint Moritz. Había ingresado a mi primer año de licenciatura y tenía que rendir Física General de forma libre. Los ejercicios estaban matando mi cerebro y una noche colapse en llanto. Tú hermano se acercó a mí con cautela y me preguntó que me sucedía. Me ayudo con mis tareas y aprobé el examen con muy buena calificación. Siempre mantuvimos el contacto, hasta lo alenté cuando no reunía el coraje suficiente para confesársele a Astrid" Explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mi hermano no es así conmigo" Espetó rabioso, con los celos bullendo en él. "Y eso que es mi hermano favorito"

"Tu hermano te quiere mucho, pero a veces las personas no podemos expresar cuanto adoramos al otro. Anna, por ejemplo, es pura alegría y no tiene reparos en demostrarles a las personas cuanto las quiere. No puedo hacer eso y amo a mi hermana menor" Explicó la rubia con pena.

Hans se mantuvo en silencio un rato, como sopesando las palabras de su acompañante en la desgracia. _Mis hermanos nunca demostraron demasiado afecto por mí, es más, ni si quiera deben haber reparado en el hecho de que no estoy,_ pensó con amargura, apretando los labios.

* * *

"Papá nos va a matar" Sollozó Jensen, mientras su gemelo, compungido al igual que él, le palmeaba la espalda "Tantas veces dijo que no fuéramos a las montañas porque era peligroso, ¿ahora como le decimos que Hans está perdido?"

"Lo prudente será esperar a tener más novedades" Sugirió Borc con preocupación, paseándose por la habitación. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, viendo como Fedrick se enjugaba las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro.

"No, claro que no. Lo último que le dije era un idiota y que no podía seguir reprochándome por haber interrumpido su sesión calenturienta con Elsa" Respondió el doceavo Westergard. "Tendría que haberle dicho algo más positivo, no sé"

"¿Sesión calenturienta con Elsa?" Cuestionó Kirk, frunciendo el ceño. "Explícate"

"Ayer cuando entre al cuarto estaban muy enfrascados haciendo… _cositas"_ Respondió Fedrick.

"¿Haciendo cositas? Cuando baje de esa puta montaña lo voy a matar" Espetó el décimo hermano, cruzándose de brazos "Se supone que él odia a Elsa"

"¿Eso quiere decir que gané 30 euros por cada uno de ustedes?" Cuestionó Frey, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Eso no es lo importante ahora, idiota!" Chilló su gemelo, Gerd, dándole un coscorrón. Su hermano le regaló una mirada de profundo desprecio mientras se sobaba el golpe.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de cosas como si fuéramos un grupo de viejas chismosas adelante del puesto de frutas?" Pidió Harold, el más tranquilo de todos los hermanos, poniendo los brazos en jarra. "Kirk, abre los ojos. Hans ama a Elsa, Elsa ama a Hans. Punto" Ordenó, revoleando los ojos azules.

"Los hermanos menores dan asco" Siseó Kirk, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

"¡Oye!" Gruñó Fedrick, dedicándole una mirada molesta.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad" Dijo Kirk, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya basta" Bramó Alrick "Brit, Daven, ¿pueden conseguir las filmaciones de la carrera?"

"Claro" Respondieron dos de los tres componentes de trillizos del clan.

Alejándose de los "profundos" debates que estaban sosteniendo sus hermanos, el tercer hermano mayor volvió a ver una vez más los mapas de la zona donde su hermano menor y Elsa habían desaparecido. _¿Por qué te desviaste, Pooh? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu ambición?,_ meditó Borc, entornando los ojos mientras contemplaba la zona boscosa en el mapa.

* * *

Remoloneó un poco en la cama como solía hacer, hasta que sus manos rozaron una superficie ondulada, firme y caliente a su lado. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para observar como Kristoff la cobijaba en un abrazo estrecho. Jamás había estado en una situación así de intima con un chico y, a pesar de que no había hecho nada de _eso,_ sin duda imaginaba que la primera vez que compartiera el lecho de esa manera fuera en otro contexto. Aún así la reconfortaba de sobre manera que el rubio no escatimara en cariño y fuera así de paciente con ella. Se concedió a sí misma cinco minutos más, luego le permitiría la angustia envolverla en su manto sin piedad alguna, recodándole que, mientras ella está metida en la cama acurrucada con el chico que quiere, su hermana está a la intemperie luchando por su vida y, si los cielos eran piadosos, contaba con la compañía de Hans.

* * *

Un calor reconfortante le acariciaba el rostro, contrastando brutalmente con el frío que sentía en las piernas. Entre abrió los ojos azules un poco, sólo para comprobar cuan cerca estaba del rostro de Hans. En su mente calculó unos dos o tres centímetros, no más. Estaban recostados sobre el suelo de la cueva, abrazados. Observó el rostro, algo tenso, de Hans, las infinitas pecas que adornaban sus pómulos, sus pestañas rubias, casi transparentes, y los labios finos, ahora algo resecos. Recordaba con exactitud a qué sabían esos labios. El recuerdo del beso ferviente le provocó un aceleramiento en el corazón.

_Hans no puede, ni debe, moverme un mísero pelo. De hacerlo, podría resultar fatal, con consecuencias todavía más horribles… para mí, _analizó para sí misma, mientras reprimía el picante impulso de besarle el rostro _por que sí_.

"Hans, despierta" Dijo en un susurro. Retomando la situación en la que estaban, había sido una locura total por parte ambos quedarse dormidos. "¡Hans!" Exclamó más fuerte.

Él remoloneó un poco, estrechándola más. Eso hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran y el corazón le latiera desbocado. Frunció la expresión y, finalmente, abrió los ojos. Los vivaces ojos verdes lucían algo cristalinos y apagados en la penumbra.

Elsa, alarmada, besó su frente. Estaba hirviendo. Él había pasado toda la noche protegiendo su cuerpo de la entrada de la cueva, donde la temperatura era terriblemente baja por efecto del bloque de hielo que la obstruía. Un simple estado febril en casa era una cosa, pero en la montaña sin más ayuda que las aspirinas que se alojaban en su botiquín, suponía un riesgo.

"Tienes fiebre" Aseguró la rubia, incorporándose.

"Estoy bien" Suspiró Hans, mientras trataba de sentarse. Liberó un profundo quejido de dolor y supo que la lesión era más terrible de lo que suponía, pero no podía pedirle que se desnudara para observarlo mejor. Lo ayudó a sentarse. "No me mires así, por favor, que me haces pensar que me estoy muriendo" Siseó el pelirrojo, entre quejidos.

_¿Morirse? ¡Jamás!,_ bramó en su interior. La sola idea de perderlo le estrujaba el corazón.

"Lo siento" Mustió Elsa, rebuscando en su mochila. "Ten. Derretiré un poco de nieve para puedas beberlo." Dijo ofreciéndole el blíster con la medicina.

Con ayuda de su tabla, escarbó la parte superior de la entrada, abriendo así una hendija de luz más grande. Los rayos matinales del sol la reconfortaron. Sólo restaba esperar algunas horas más y algún equipo de rescate vendría por ellos.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Lost: Mountain Edition! ¿Sobrevivirán, no sobrevivirán? ¿Frey cobra el dinero? ¿Anna se lavará los dientes antes de hablarle a Kristoff en la mañana? Misssterrrriiiiiooooooooossssssss

Tengo un nuevo viaje pero esta vez me llevaré la computadora para poder actualizar el fic desde el hotel :3

Review time! *La autora chequea la lista de reviews, ve que todos son geniales, se desmaya de la emoción, el perro le lame la cara, vuelve a la notebook*

_Paradise cat: _Me encantaría hacer un lemmon con estos dos, de hecho este es el segundo fic que hago que no es rated M. Nadie va a morir, me gustan los finales felices. :)

_AwkwardJess: _Creo que Fedrick se ganó el odio de varias lectoras por interrumpir tamaño momento, pero no te preocupes, habrá más tensión Helsa, como dicen tus antenitas. :)

_F:_ (Tecla velozmente, casi golpeando la notebook)¡Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo! jaajjaja :)

_Ari: _Muchas gracias! :)

_Lalocanaye: _Tú y tu lado malvado creo que tienen que hace terapia familiar o algo así, se llevan muy mal (XD). Para desgracia de tu lado B, nadie muere aquí, es Disney no Game of Thrones. Astrid dice que tienes la batalla perdida, están comprometidos. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Otra Fedrick Hater, pobre Fedrick que se iba a imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuarto, Hans y Elsa deberían hacer sus cositas en otro horario, ¿no crees? Respecto de Hans, bueno, la ambición pudo más que el cerebro, veremos como hace ahora para zafar la situación. :)

_Snowflake14: _Sería genial si lo dibujaras, si quieres, claro está. :)

_Elsasarahi: _Por supuesto que habrá más Helsa! :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _"Cómo Fry con 100 tazas de café" largue una carcajada tan fuerte en el trabajo que tuve que dar explicaciones. Está claro que la intriga es el ABC de mis fics Helsa, sino quedarían muy sositos. :)

_JDayC: _Podría poner el oso ahora, para darle más dramatismo. :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Ahora viene lo más interesante, se van a conocer mejor… bah, otra opción no les queda (muajajajaj… por eso los puse solos y juntitos en una montaña). :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 9: Puzzle_

Su reloj indicaba que eran las seis de la tarde. El sol se despedía hasta el día siguiente, enviando sus últimos rayos por encima de los picos escapados de los Alpes suizos. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin apartar la vista de la entrada de la cueva como llevaba haciendo en las últimas horas.

"Elsa… Es inútil. Deja de mirar por la entrada, nadie vendrá" Resopló Hans, haciendo crujir el suelo con sus pisadas. "Me estás poniendo nervioso" Confesó, con la voz rasposa por la gripe que estaba azotándolo.

"¡Pues lo siento!" Chilló hastiada, volteando hacia donde él estaba parado.

Esta hastiada de todo. El frío, el hambre, la sed, el dolor en cuerpo y el pesimismo de Hans. Esto último era lo que peor la tenía. Ella también estaba sufriendo, pero no podía dar el brazo a torcer. Él, por su parte, se había mantenido animado las primeras horas posteriores a la avalancha, pero luego si animo había ido en picada.

"¡No me grites!" Ladró furioso, forzando la voz, lo que le provocó un ataque de tos.

Elsa corrió a su lado, ofreciéndole el agua contenida en un jarro térmico que Hans había encontrado en su mochila.

"Lo lamento." Mustió la rubia, mientras lo observaba beber un trago con dificultad. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, señal de que la fiebre volvía a mellar sobre su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse más, un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Se había comprometido a no llorar más, pero se sentía tan débil.

Su compañero meneó la cabeza, liberando un suspiro.

"Lo siento, Elsa. Desde que nos conocimos no he hecho otra cosa que fastidiarte la existencia" Dijo Hans, avanzando hacia el interior de la cueva. "No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, no lo merezco"

La joven chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Realmente detestaba su pesimismo.

"¿Por qué hablas así de ti mismo? Ok, sí eres bastante molesto e irritante, pero no por ello no voy a preocuparme por ti cuando estamos en una situación así, Hans" Espetó Elsa, poniendo los brazos en jarra, mirando hacia donde el pelirrojo se había sentado, sobre la tabla azul, el único aislante del frío que tenían.

"¿Te parezco molesto e irritante?" Preguntó el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa débil.

"Y algo tonto también" Respondió la rubia, sonriendo de lado, avanzando hasta donde él yacía sentado. "¿Puede hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya estás hablando" Respondió Hans, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Elsa revoleó los ojos con fastidio.

"¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?" Cuestionó la joven, tomando asiento a su lado, apoyando el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, clavando los codos en sus rodillas.

* * *

Cual tropel, unas quince personas se apostaron alrededor de los pilotos que descendían del helicóptero con una bandera blanca y una cruz roja en uno de sus laterales. Las aspas del móvil hacían un zumbido ensordecedor mientras perdían velocidad. Al ver a la multitud, los hombres menearon la cabeza negativamente.

"Lo sentimos, no hemos encontrado rastro alguno. Mañana lanzaremos otra campaña de búsqueda. Si mañana no aparecen, me temo que tendremos que cambiar el rótulo de la misión" Anunció uno, quitándose el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Cuestionó Borc, disgustado.

Los pilotos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"Pasadas las 72 horas ya no estamos buscando personas vivas, ¿no sé si me comprende?" Respondió el hombre casi en un susurro.

En voz baja sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que Anna no lo escuchara. Se zafó del abrazo de Kristoff y echó a correr, ignorando los gritos del rubio y Olaf. Rápidamente llegó a la habitación que compartía con su hermana en el hotel y tomó su teléfono celular. Con manos temblorosas se acercó el aparato a la oreja para escuchar. "_El número de celular con quien Ud. desea comunicarse está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde"_ Dijo la voz artificial de la operadora telefónica. Frustrada, aventó el teléfono con fuerza para hundir el rostro en sus manos.

_Elsa es fuerte, no se dejará vencer. No por nada es la Reina de la Nieves, _ se dijo a sí misma, como si de un mantra se tratara. _¡Se fuerte! Tú puedes,_ _ hermana, _animó, a sabiendas de que su hermana mayor no podría escucharla.

* * *

Aquella pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. _¿Por qué me caes mal? No lo sé,_ meditó, tomándose unos instantes para responderle. En su mente se dibujo la muchacha que era hacía cuatro años atrás, recordaba su rostro a la perfección. Recordó cierto incidente en particular.

"Porque heriste mi orgullo" Respondió al fin, suspirando. Aquello era sumamente bochornoso de decir.

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?" Cuestionó Elsa, juntando las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto.

"El snowboard me encanta desde que era pequeño. Le insistí tanto a mi padre que me comprara una tabla y me permitiera practicar con mis hermanos, que a los 7 ya estaba dándome mis primeros golpes en la nieve" Explicó el pelirrojo, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su acompañante. "Cuatro años atrás me restaba una calificación perfecta para clasificar para los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver. Todo venía saliendo de maravillas hasta que un muchacho se cruzó en mi camino y ganó el primer puesto en el boardcross. Lo odié tanto. Cuando subió al podio, sin las antiparras y el gorro, y descubrí que… eras una chica… ¡Oh mi Dios! Mis hermanos me fastidiaron un año entero" Concluyó haciendo una mueca de lado. "Desde ese día supe que tú siempre serías un impedimento para lograr mi meta. Y no me equivoque."

"No sabía que ganar es tan importante para ti" Dijo Elsa, con un ligero tono de culpa.

"Lo es. Pero sin duda tengo que darte las gracias, en el afán de ganarte, me has empujado a dar lo mejor de mí, a esforzarme todo cuanto puedo" Confesó el pelirrojo, agradeciendo que la luz comenzaba a escasear y sus mejillas comenzaban arder, y no por efecto de la fiebre.

"¡Vaya! Supongo que eso es reciproco" Río la rubia. Le encantaba cuando reía. "Pero a decir verdad, a penas si recuerdo aquella competencia cuatros años atrás. Cuando llegamos con Anna, sólo quería despejar mi mente."Explicó, jugueteando con sus guantes.

"¿Por lo de tus padres?" Inquirió curioso, retractándose al instante al darse cuenta cuan atrevido era preguntar algo así.

"En parte si" Respondió Elsa, escuetamente, desviando la mirada.

_Bien hecho, Hans. Ponla triste, es justo lo que necesita ahora. Tu sensibilidad le arrancaría lágrimas al corazón más duro, _se reprochó a sí mismo. Al verla tan cabizbaja no dudo en acercarse un poco y rodearla por los hombros. Adoraba la forma en que el delicado cuerpo de Elsa encajaba a la perfección con el suyo.

"Elsa, lo lamento. No debí preguntarte eso" Murmuró con preocupación, liberando un suspiro.

"Está bien. No te preocupes." Asintió su compañera y, tomando una gran inspiración, continuó hablando "No fue sólo lo de mis padres. Hubo algo más que hizo que me enfrascara en el deporte" Explicó. "Me da un poco de pena decirlo, es decir, lo último que deseas escuchar en una situación como esta es el parloteo estúpido de una chica" Confesó, haciendo pequeños aspavientos con las manos.

"No es estúpido tu parloteo" Afirmó Hans, tomando una de sus manos enguatadas de azul. "Soy todo oídos"

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior y pareció meditar sus palabras. Las horas con ella no habían sido tan trágicas. A pesar de ese aspecto de _niña de papi bien_,había sabido imponerse a la situación, con un ligero flaqueo que era lógico, estaban solos y perdidos en una horrible montaña. Era una casa de sorpresas, dulce, amable, inteligente, algo quejica y un poco mandona. Conocía el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel. En definitiva, Elsa le gustaba y mucho. Ante tamaña conclusión su corazón palpito envigorizado de sensaciones nuevas.

"Bueno… Sucede que hace cuatros años… Estuve comprometida" Dijo en voz baja, casi con vergüenza.

Esa confesión se había sentido como un baldazo de agua fría.

* * *

_Ok. Lo primero es la aceptación… ¡Anna, estúpida de la primera hora! ¿A quién se le ocurre tamaña idiotez?, _se recriminó a sí misma mientras contemplaba con disgusto su reflejo en el espejo. En el afán por distraerse había practicado rutinas de maquillaje, leído algunos libros y probado algunos productos. De esto último, estaba visualizando el resultado nefasto de una de sus grandes ideas. Ahora tenía un mechón casi blanco en el pelo por probar uno de los productos que usaba Elsa. Había resultado contener una suerte de decolorante. Era uno de esos momentos de reír o llorar.

Un golpeteo suave en la puerta la puso en alerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó, ajustándose el pasador de su bata de baño.

"Servicio a la habitación" Oyó decir a Olaf, con su acostumbrada voz cantarina. Sin duda su amiguito se estaba esforzando al máximo por reconfortarla ante toda la situación.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sin mediar palabra, para llevarse la sorpresa de que su amigo no iba solo. A su lado estaba Kristoff, atónito, y ella en bata de baño y con mechón decolorado. Liberando un gritito cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

"¡Lo siento!" Chilló, apoyándose contra la puerta.

"Anna, abre la puerta. Te hemos traído la cena. No nos importa tu cambio de look" Rió Olaf.

"Estoy bien, no tengo hambre" Dijo Anna, corriendo a ponerse la ropa.

"Oh, vamos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que a esta hora tienes tanta hambre que te comerías un reno" Pincho el moreno y, por su tono, sabía que estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

"¡Olaf!" Bramó furiosa, abriendo la puerta.

"Tiene razón, tiene que comer" Secundó Kristoff con una sonrisa. No podía negarse cuando él sonreía de esa manera. A punto de derretirse en su lugar, los dejo pasar.

Mientras su adorable amigo disponía la mesa, su _pronto-a-ser _novio, la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos. Adoraba la forma en que ambos encajaban. Liberó un suspiro, dejándose reconfortar por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Lindo cambio, ¿y ese mechón?" Murmuró Kristoff, besándole la coronilla.

"Me besó un troll en la cabeza" Respondió Anna, ganándose una risa por parte del muchacho.

* * *

_¿Era correcto hablar de estas cosas con él?,_ se cuestionó Elsa mentalmente, haciendo una pausa en el discurso para meditar qué decir. _No habrás su corazón, _ se aconsejó a sí misma. Se negaba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, además, pese a todo, él no había demostrado ser digno de su confianza. Bien se lo había demostrado dos días atrás cuando, luego de darle el mejor beso su vida, se enteró de que todo había sido por la maldita apuesta. _Besa tan bien,_ suspiró, _Eso no es lo importante ahora,_ se reprochó.

"Olvídalo. No tiene caso remover el pasado" Dijo al fin, ante la mirada escéptica que el pelirrojo estaba regalándole.

"Eso es cierto pero, ¿comprometida? ¿Estás loca? No tenías, no sé… ¿17 años?" Cuestionó Hans, alzando sus cejas con asombro.

"Creía en el amor verdadero, Hans" Siseó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y ahora no?" Volvió a cuestionar el joven, sin ninguna intención de dar el brazo a torcer o abandonar la conversación, pese a la reticencia de la muchacha por continuar.

"No" Respondió secamente Elsa, clavando la mirada en un montículo de rocas apiladas en la pared de enfrente. "No existe"

"¡Vaya! Y pensar que yo me consideraba un descreído del amor" Rió con desgana el pelirrojo. "Veamos el lado positivo, tenemos algunas cosas en común"

"Ya veo" Suspiró Elsa. "Aun que creo que tú eres más el estilo _tarado emocional"_ Puntualizó, ganándose una mirada verde cargada de enojo.

"No soy un tarado emocional, simplemente no creo en el amor" Objetó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Lo has experimentado?" Cuestionó Elsa, acorralándolo.

"No estoy seguro. Es decir, creo que mi familia me quiere, en cierto punto" Respondió el joven, rascando con la punta de su bota el suelo.

"Tu familia te adora, eres el pequeñito de la casa" Canturreó Elsa. Él le dio un empujón juguetón en el hombro.

"¡Oye! No te burles. No tienes idea de lo que es ser el menor de tantos hermanos" Espetó Hans, con ligero pesar. "He pasado toda mi vida buscando mi lugar en el mundo y creo haberlo encontrado" Agregó con un sonrisa tímida.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Elsa con renovada curiosidad.

"No se trata de un lugar físico, sino de lo que quiero hacer en mi vida. Mi padre esperaba que cada uno de sus hijos fueran ingenieros navales. Cuando uno de nosotros elegía algo diferente, eso suponía una decepción para él. En mi caso es doble." Respondió Hans, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro.

"No te entiendo" Confesó la rubia, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

"Por un lado, elegí ser ingeniero medioambiental porque de pequeño quede fascinado con las campañas de Greenpeace, sólo tenemos un planeta y es nuestra obligación cuidarlo. Por otro lado, mi madre quedó algo debilitada luego de mi nacimiento y murió a los pocos meses. Soy la causa por la cual mi padre perdió al amor de su vida. Al verlo siempre si, fuerte pero a la vez penando, decidí que no creería en el amor, que eso de enamorarse era una pérdida de tiempo y una debilidad. Y eso lo sostuve hasta los últimos tiempos." Explicó el pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca de costado.

La confesión de Hans le estrujaba el corazón. Siempre lucía fuerte, orgulloso y creído por fuera, pero por dentro era blando y suave como un gatito, aun que claro, no podía exteriorizar su conclusión o él la insultaría seguramente. Saber cosas de Hans solo alimentaba su necesidad por saber más sobre él. Sin duda, sin Hans no podría estar sobrellevando aquella situación con un dejo de tranquilidad, de haber estado sola hubiera enloquecido.

_No lo dejes entrar en tu corazón. Si lo haces, será terrible, _se ordenó con voz severa. Pero cuanto más su cabeza insistía en decir que No, su corazón decía que Si.

"Oh, Hans. Lamento mucho eso." Dijo Elsa, posando su enguantada mano sobre el brazo de él. Picaba una necesidad imperiosa de tener un contacto más sensorial que el _fru fru _ de los géneros rozar.

"Está bien" Suspiró el joven posando su mano sobre la suya. "Te contado mis más oscuros secretos, ahora quiero saber los tuyos" Pidió haciendo esa expresión bonachona que le hacía imposible negarse a cualquier requerimiento suyo.

"No" Dijo la rubia, meneando la cabeza negativamente.

"Mi última novia me dejó por mi mejor amigo" Soltó Hans de repente.

"Oh" Exclamó Elsa, abriendo los ojos azules y profundos con sorpresa.

_¿Última novia? ¿La seguirá queriendo?,_ se cuestionó quejumbrosa. Hans no debería traspasar el plano de su _némesis de la nieve_. Sin embargo allí estaban, deschavándose secretos para mitigar el hambre y el cansancio, jugando a conocerse como si, literalmente, no hubiera mañana.

"Vamos, Elsa. Me debes un secreto" Picó Hans que, pese al estado febril y la ligera inanición, no se ahorraba una sonrisa.

"Mi supuesto prometido me usó para conseguir una beca en la universidad de Humboldt" Suspiró la rubia al fin, mordiéndose el labio.

_Uno… dos… tres… Vamos, Hans, ríete de la estúpida Elsa, _meditó con amargura, esperando la risa cruel. Sin embargo, él parecía estar estudiándole el rostro, como para comprobar que no le estaba mintiendo.

"¿Dónde vive el miserable? Quizás necesite una visita de los hermanos Westergard" Advirtió envolviendo su puño derecho con la mano izquierda.

Elsa libero una risita apagada.

"En Berlín, con su novia, supongo" Respondió con pena. "Dios, jamás le he contado estás cosas a nadie… ¿Pero qué más da? Ya han pasado 48 horas y no han venido por nosotros" Agregó con resignación. "Lo conocí cuando nuestros padres decidieron cambiarnos del liceo de señoritas a un prestigioso colegio mixto en el centro de Arendelle. Me faltaban dos años para terminar mis estudios. Al principio pocas personas me hablaban. Cuando eres la hija del hombre más rico del sur de Noruega es uno de los males comunes. Pero a él no parecía importarle aquello. Teníamos muchas cosas en común, libros, series, películas. Cuando me pidió que fuera su novia fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida" Explicó, interrumpiendo el relato para observar a Hans, despegando la mirada del suelo de la cueva "Será un relato aburrido así que ponte cómodo"

Acatando su orden, se tendió sobre el suelo, cuidando de apoyar su cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia. Ella observó atónita.

"Estoy convaleciente, Elsa. Ten un poco de piedad" Dijo con una risita.

Profiriendo un sonoro suspiro comenzó acariciarle el cabello. _Un poco de dulzura no le viene mal a nadie, ¿verdad?,_ se cuestionó mientras hundía los dedos en la melena suave y rojiza. _Creo que podría hacer esto toda la vida… ¡Elsa!,_ se reprendió.

"Bien. ¿Dónde estaba?" Preguntó la rubia.

"En el cursi día más feliz de tu cursi vida" Respondió Hans, sonriendo de lado.

"Ah, sí. Pues bien, comenzamos a salir. Cuando llegamos al último año de la secundaria debíamos decidir qué haríamos de nuestras vidas. No queríamos separarnos por nada del mundo, entonces ideamos el plan de ir a la misma universidad. Mi padre me había conseguido una plaza en Humboldt y le rogué y supliqué que le consiguiera una también a mi novio." Relató observando cómo Hans revoleaba los ojos.

"Continua" Ordenó el pelirrojo elevando la mirada verde hasta los luceros azules de Elsa, que lo miraban con escepticismo.

"Te estoy aburriendo" Gruñó Elsa, arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado aquel relato.

"Para nada, sólo que eres la reina indiscutible de la cursilería. Incluso superas a tu hermana, que parece derretirse cada vez que ese grandulón le pasa cerca. Christian" Resopló Hans, tomándola de las muñecas para que no abandonara sus caricias.

"Kristoff, se llama Kristoff" Insistió Elsa, revoleando los ojos.

"Como sea. Quiero saber el final de la historia" Confesó el joven con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó la mayor de las Murrën. "Mi padre comenzó a mover sus contactos y, mientras él hacia eso, mi novio me pidió matrimonio. Como en las películas, durante un romántico picnic en la playa. Ahora aborrezco esa imagen gracias a él." Explicó.

"¿Y aceptaste?" Preguntó Hans, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Por supuesto, estaba muy enamorada y la idea de ingresar juntos y comprometidos a la misma universidad me parecía maravillosa y encantadora" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa triste.

"Ay, por favor" Siseó el muchacho antes de bostezar, ganándose un pellizco ligero en la mejilla. "De acuerdo, ya entendí. No vuelvo a interrumpir"

"Debes descansar, Hans. Luego termino de contarte mi patético pasado, ahora duerme un rato. Vigilare que no te mueras en el proceso" Indicó la joven, continuando con sus amorosas caricias.

"Muy graciosa" Gruñó el menor de los Westergard con voz somnolienta.

Lo contempló dormir plácidamente mientras ella se sujetaba el estomago para no fastidiarle el descanso. El abdomen le dolía horriblemente producto de la falta de alimento y la ingesta de agua de nieve.

* * *

Observó los planos una vez más y volvió la mirada a la pantalla de su notebook. Los del equipo de rescate habían estado explorando la zona equivocada, a lado este de la montaña. Su hermano menor y su amiga estaban en el lado noroeste de la misma, en las cercanías de la denominada Montaña Norte. Había tantos precipicios indicados en la zona que un regusto amargo se le vino a la boca. Meneó la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos nefastos de su mente.

"Jensen, mañana a primera hora debemos hablar con el equipo de Cruz Roja" Anunció Borc. "Creo saber donde están Elsa y Hans"

"De acuerdo, pero, ¿estás seguro?" Respondió el mayor de todos los hermanos, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Es imposible estarlo, pero conociendo a Hans, se debe haber desviado apropósito" Masculló el tercer hermano cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Apropósito dices?" Increpó Kirk, frunciendo la expresión "¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Porque está desesperado por ganar" Respondió Borc con el semblante severo.

"Eso lo sé, ¿pero es capaz de poner en riesgo su vida y la de Elsa sólo por eso?" Cuestionó el décimo hermano, dejándose caer en un sofá.

"No lo sé. Hans es muy rebelde cuando de pensar fríamente se habla" Respondió su hermano mayor, sentándose en el sofá opuesto.

"Le patearé el trasero si llega a ser cierto" Afirmó Kirk, dándole un puñetazo al apoyabrazos del mueble.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertando de su sueño. El sol ya se había retirado completamente y la luz de la luna se filtraba por la abertura que había escarbado en la nieve presos del aburrimiento.

"Hasta que despiertas. Babeaste mi pierna" Acusó Elsa, posando su mano sobre su frente. "Ya no tienes fiebre"

Agradeció la ausencia de luz porque su rostro estaba completamente pintado de rojo al comprobar, con horror, que ella estaba en lo cierto, parte del pantalón de Elsa estaba humedecido, justo a la altura donde él había posado su rostro.

"Lo siento" Mustió Hans, con voz pastosa, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Los estómagos de ambos rugieron con fuerza. Elsa hurgó en su mochila, extrayendo el paquete de galletas con las últimas dos. La miró con aprehensión. Ese era el último alimento que tenían.

"Come tú, yo no tengo hambre" Indicó el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar convincente. Tenía tanta hambre que era capaz de comerse un elefante entero.

"Mentiroso" Siseó la rubia, partiendo una galleta. "Come" Ordenó.

"Como ordene, majestad" Aceptó Hans, tomando entre sus dedos el alimento. Masticó con lentitud. "Quiero saber el final de la historia"

Aún en la oscuridad supo que ella estaba revoleando los ojos.

"Oh, vamos al menos dime su nombre para ponerlo en la lista negra" Ronroneó.

_Sólo quiero saber quién es el imbécil que rompió tu corazón, _pensó con amargura. Ella le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía por dónde empezar en su mente. Lo cierto era que en su cuerpo bullía la ansiedad por estampar su puño en el rostro de ese hombre desconocido.

"No tiene sentido. Es decir, el pasado está, bueno, en el pasado" Dijo Elsa, mordisqueando el trozo de galleta.

"Por favor" Rogó Hans, pasando su brazo por sus hombros para estrecharla contra él. Le encantaba tenerla así. Ella no opuso resistencia y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Besó su frente.

"No te entiendo. Me detestas, me quieres, ahora quieres cobrar venganza" Suspiró la rubia, separándose de sus brazos. "Me confundes. La otra mañana me besaste sólo para ganar una apuesta"

"Elsa, ya te dije la apuesta no tuvo nada que ver en eso. Es una estupidez de mis hermanos, aun que tengo entendido que tu hermanita también está en ello." Explicó el pelirrojo, con voz cansina. "Te besé porque necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza" Confesó, tomándola del brazo con suavidad para atraerla nuevamente.

"¿A qué conclusión llegaste?" Inquirió Elsa, entre bostezos.

"Quiero conocerte más" Respondió Hans, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas para sentarla en el regazo. "Es tu turno de dormir, así estás más cómoda" Indicó, acomodándola contra su pecho.

"¿Y si no quiero que me conozcas?" Objetó la muchacha hundiendo la cara en la curvatura de su cuello, acariciándole la piel tierna y sensible con la respiración.

"No me importa, lo haré de todas maneras. Tengo muy buenos recursos" Aseveró el menor de los hermanos, en tono jocoso, contra su oído, deleitándose con su estremecimiento. "Además, no estás poniendo demasiada resistencia a mis encantos"

"¿Qué otra opción me queda?" Preguntó la rubia liberando una risita, mientras iba quedándose dormida.

"Ninguna" Bromeó Hans "Duérmete" Ordenó, acariciándole el muslo.

Ella se acomodó mejor y comenzó a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, cuando la creyó completamente dormida, dos palabras salieron de entre sus labios.

"Niklas Krull" Susurró antes de caer en un sueño profundo, confirmándoselo la laxitud de su cuerpo.

Voila. El nombre que necesitaba anexar a su lista negra.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Lo sé, lo sé. Soy la peor autora del mundo, prometí que iba actualizar antes y miren el día y la hora que es, pero el viaje por trabajo fue fatal y, encima, me agarre una hermosa gripe. Tengo montado un Saint Moritz de pañuelos con mocos al lado del escritorio. También me atrasé porque no me decidía con las partes de éste capítulo, de hecho, no estoy muy conforme de como quedo.

Bien, para la gente que estaba expectante por saber quién había roto el corazón de Elsa aquí lo tienen. Sé que muchos quería otra oportunidad para odiar a Niklas como lo odiaron en UTCDC. Éste es uno de mis personajes invitados para este fic. :3

It's review time! Cómo amo sus comentarios! :3

_Elsasarahi: _Todavía no sé lo del lemmon porque sé que hay muchas pequeñitas leyendo los fics, no quiero pervertir a nadie (XD). :)

_Lalocanaye: _Lado B Hans no se muere, lo siento, vive con ello (XD). Esto dos van abriendo los ojos de a poco, pero se tienen ganas (muchas). Pobre Astrid, no le robes el novio, hay muchos peces en el mar. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Espero que la ansiedad no haya acabado contigo y sigas vivas para leer esta actualización, te juro que no creí que iba a demorar tanto. Me encanta el Kristanna, es un buen bocadillo entre tanto Helsa. Pobres Kirk y Fedrick, se llevan siempre la peor parte. :)

_Snowflake14: _Falta un poquito para eso. :)

_Paradise cat: _¿Por qué quieres matarme? Sé que tarde mucho, pero bueno, cosas que pasan (XD). Hans es un estúpido y cuando Elsa se entere de lo que hizo… Ay, ay. Jamás podría ofenderme, tus reviews son geniales. :)

_Ari: _Muchas gracias! :)

_AwkwardJess: _Los hermanos quieren mucho a Hans, aunque él piense lo contrario. Cuando pusiste lo de que se maquilla mientras esquía pensé en ese episodio de The Nanny cuando Fran se maquilla mientras maneja el auto (XD). :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Si se demoran mucho van a encontrar dos palitos de helado. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Muy buena canción, no la había escuchad nunca (No suele gustarme el College Rock). Me pareció divertido ponerle un título de ingeniero en lugar de siempre ponerlo como almirante naval. :)

_JDayC: _Hans Pooh pachucho era justo lo que necesitaba la historia. :)

_Ana Ivet: _Sí, pobre Fedrick, se llevó todos los palos. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Me alegro mucho de que ames mi historia y te produzca tanta hiperactividad. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 10: Angelitos de nieve_

"Oh, no" Murmuró Brit despegando sus ojos verdes de los cristales del ventanal, volviéndose hacía donde sus hermanos departían las últimas novedades mientras tomaban chocolate caliente. "Muchachos, creo que tenemos problemas" Anunció con voz nerviosa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Daven alzando las cejas, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"El helicóptero de papá acaba de aterrizar" Respondió su hermano mordiéndose el labio inferior, moviendo graciosamente su barba.

"Ugh" Masculló Jensen, poniéndose de pie, impulsado cual resorte. "Esto es malo, muy malo." Anunció el mayor, corriendo a ver la ventana.

"Mantengan la calma" Pidió Alrick, al notar que sus hermanos comenzaban a revolotear como si de una manada de pavos se tratara.

Doce pares de ojos contemplaron como en la gran explanada del hotel detenía sus aspas el helicóptero azul y plateado con las iniciales _W. M. B _pintadas en él. Del vehículo descendió el patriarca de la familia, un hombre fornido, de aspecto duro, envuelvo en un grueso abrigo gris. Llevaba la melena rojiza con pinceladas blancas, demostrando su madurez. Mediando algunas palabras con el personal del hotel y algunos miembros de los medios de comunicación local, codiciosos de alguna noticia, que se acercaron hasta él. Luego prosiguió su camino hasta el lobby.

"Buenos días, padre" Saludó Alrick, el primero en hablar ante el mutismo generalizado de sus hermanos menores.

Su progenitor era una figura que irradiaba respeto y autoridad por donde fuere y, con sus hijos, no era la excepción.

"¿Alguno sería tan amable de decirme por qué tuve que enterarme por la televisión que mi hijo menor está perdido en la montaña, por favor?" Preguntó con un tono tan almibarado que los doce lo sintieron como un bofetón.

"No pensamos que la cosa iba a irse a mayores, padre. No quisimos preocuparte innecesariamente." Respondió Borc con voz firme.

"¿Preocuparme innecesariamente? Es mi hijo y tu hermano pequeño, Borc" Bramó Thimon Westergard con una expresión que denotaba su total malestar.

El tercer hermano agachó la cabeza.

"Hicimos todo cuanto pudimos, padre. Ya sabes cuan estúpido puede llegar a ser Hans" Siseó Harold con tono tranquilo. "Hemos logrado determinar cuál es el lugar probable donde estén y le daremos la información a la Cruz Roja" Explicó.

"Que así sea." Ordenó el hombre, pasándose una mano por los cabellos con nerviosismo. "Honestamente, estoy muy disgustado con todos ustedes. Se supone que deben cuidarse los unos a los otros." Confesó, paseando la mirada azul e intensa por las caras consternadas de doce de sus trece hijos. "¿Y la muchacha?"

"Confiamos que esté con él" Respondió Kirk con tono dubitativo, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada severa por parte de su padre.

"Espero que así sea y Hans que se haya puesto a la altura de las circunstancias" Espetó Thimon, antes de girar sobre sus talones para marchar hacia la recepción del hotel.

Fuera del halo de poder de su padre, los doce liberaron una bocanada de aire como si hubieran estado conteniendo la respiración por un buen rato. Intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y rogaron que el equipo de rescate llegara pronto para darle las nuevas indicaciones.

* * *

_Ser dueño de mi propia empresa y de mi destino, como si fuera un rey, ese era mi gran sueño… Ahora reducido a conseguir algo decente para comer… Y, si fuera rey, daría todo mi reino por un sándwich caliente de pollo y palta… Delicioso pollo…Ok, esto no ayuda,_ meditó Hans, mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor del abdomen para atenuar el sonoro ruido de su estomago al gruñir. Minutos antes había devorado el último trozo de alimento que les quedaba, esas míseras galletas de coco que Elsa tenía en su mochila. Odiaba el coco y ahora el último sabor que se llevaría a la tumba sería ese, mezclado con el labial de cereza que su compañera le insistía en usa para que no se lastimaran sus labios. _¿A quién rayos le importa la humectación cuando estás por morir, mujer?,_ gritó para sus adentros, relamiéndose los labios como hacía siempre que colocaba el hidratante. Si sus hermanos lo vieran ahora, poniéndose labial, se burlarían de él hasta el cansancio. Sobre todo Kirk y Fedrick.

Un sentimiento nostálgico lo recorrió al pensar en sus hermanos. De verdad que tenía ganas de verlos. Jamás pensó que podría experimentar una sensación así, pero extrañaba los cover de Axl Rose que Fedrick insistía hacer cuando se duchaba, las horribles obras culinarias de Hendrick y la fascinación de Kirk por Star Wars, puesto que con ellos tres era con quienes compartía la mayor parte de sus momentos de vida. Sumándose Borc, su hermano más intelectual y quien lo había apoyado al cien por ciento en que siguiera sus sueños y metas. _¿Qué diría Borc si me viera ahora? Que fui demasiado lejos. Debería haber aceptado el préstamo de dinero cuando me lo ofreció. Estamos varados aquí arriba por 15.000 euros de mierda,_ reflexionó mientras contemplaba a Elsa desenredar su melena platina, tan sólo para matar el rato. Aún con el cabello ligeramente enmarañado y las mejillas sucias se veía hermosa. _Ojala las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes entre nosotros, _meditó con un dejo de tristeza. _Ojala hubiera visto lo que Kirk vio antes,_ se regañó, recordando la adoración que mostraba su hermano mayor por la esquiadora. Tenía que reconocer que no se había equivocado, era maravillosa y él le había puesto en ésta situación horrible.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Propuso, harto ya de tanto silencio. Aquel día había amanecido especialmente frío y él se sentía debilitado, pero no podía bajar los brazos, no cuando se había despertado con su suave respiración acariciándole el cuello, no cuando ella parecía dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, aunque sabía que tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo. "Pensándolo bien, hace más frío que los días anteriores"

"El frío no me molesta" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa débil. La falta de comida, horas de sueño y agua decente, habían mellado sobre sus rasgos, haciéndola lucir ligeramente demacrada, pero no menos hermosa ante sus ojos.

"Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra" Anunció Hans, incorporándose con lentitud, sentía la musculatura ligeramente entumecida y un poco de movimiento no vendría mal.

* * *

"Luce feroz" Dijo por lo Olaf, parado estoico al lado de una muy tensa Anna. "Yo lo distraigo y tu huyes"

Por toda respuesta, la menor de las Murrën le dio un codazo. El padre de los Westergard había pedido tener una reunión con ella para hacer saber que haría todo lo posible por encontrar a su hermana y que estaba allí a su disposición. Pese a que sus intenciones eran buenas, no dejaba de ser un hombre imponente que la hacía sentir como una chiquilla estúpida.

"Le agradezco su ayuda, señor Westergard" Dijo Anna, estrechando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, era un agarre firme y seguro, reconfortante en algún punto.

Cuando Thimon se alejo, la tropa de pelirrojos se acercó con curiosidad.

"Nos disculpamos si ha sido brusco contigo, Anna" Dijo Hendrick con tono preocupado.

"Para nada. Ha sido muy amable" Respondió la joven, haciendo pequeños aspavientos con sus delicadas manos. "Agradezco que todos se preocupen tanto por Elsa y por mí" Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti, pequeña" Confesó Jensen amablemente.

"Iremos al pueblo a comer algo, ¿quieres venir?" Anunció Harold sonriente.

No podía negarse, todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por animarla, aún cuando el propio hermano de ellos estaba en la misma situación.

"Bueno, yo iba a almorzar con Kristoff y…" Comenzó, sonrojándose al mencionar al joven rubio. Siempre le ardían las mejillas cuando pensaba en él. En pocos días había desarrollado un profundo cariño y se le estrujaba el corazón al saber que, cuando todo terminara, deberían volver a la rutina y eso, quizás, supusiera que se alejaran.

"El yeti también puede venir" Masculló Hendrick, frunciendo las cejas.

"Idiota" Siseó por lo bajo Borc, dándole un coscorrón.

"Digo, Bjorgman, puede venir también" Corrigió el decimo primer hermano, ante la mirada reprobadora de sus hermanos mayores.

La muchacha libero una risita, los hermanos Westergard le provocaban una especial ternura.

"De acuerdo, le diré a Kristoff" Anunció Anna, dando unas palmaditas alegres.

Al recorrer el lobby se fijo en el paisaje. Un día frío pero soleado, las montañas lucían coquetas sus sombreros de nieve. Estaba casi segura que hoy iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

"Mr. Snowman es un gran nombre" Anunció Elsa entre risas, mientras le ajustaba un brazo de madera al gran muñeco de nieve que habían hecho entre los dos. Era eso o enloquecer adentro de las paredes de piedra.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una empresa de venta de hielo seco?" Cuestionó sarcástico Hans, dejándose caer en la nieve mullida. "Sitron es un gran nombre para un muñeco de nieve" Agregó con un tinte soberbio.

"No. Es nombre estúpido" Espetó la rubia, con la única finalidad de hacerlo rabiar.

"¡Oye! Más respeto. Así se llamaba mi perro" Regañó el joven, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

"¿Le pusiste _limón_ a tu perro?" Inquirió la esquiadora con una risita bailoteándole en los labios.

"Era un Golden retriever dorado" Respondió Hans, entornando los ojos. "Sitron me parecía un nombre adecuado"

"Claro. Amarillo como un limón. Buen punto" Aceptó Elsa, dejándose caer a su lado para contemplar su maravillosa obra en la nieve. "Pero nuestro muñeco es blanco"

"Puede ser amarillo si tu quieres" Ronroneó el pelirrojo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

"¡Ewwww! ¡Hans, no seas asqueroso!" Chilló la rubia, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" Aceptó el muchacho, entre risas, acomodándose en la nieve.

Sin comida y sin agua definitivamente tenían las horas contadas y pensaba aprovecharlas al máximo con Elsa.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Inquirió Hans, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla mejor. La joven se entretenía haciendo lo que parecía un castillo de hielo y nieve.

"Claro" Afirmó Elsa, volteando a verlo. "Dispara"

"Si todo esto no hubiera pasado, ¿cómo habría sido tu rutina luego de la _ski week_?" Indagó el pelirrojo, pinchando con el dedo índice la superficie helada.

"Mmmh… Hubiera dado el examen que estaba preparando y luego volvería a Arendelle a entrenar" Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa algo triste.

"¿No haces vida universitaria?" Preguntó sorprendido alzando las cejas.

"No" Suspiró Elsa. "Sé lo que estas pensando, que soy la oda al aburrimiento. Pero sucede que no deseo cruzarme con Niklas nunca más en vida" Explicó haciendo una mueca.

"Comprendo." Dijo Hans, tendiéndose sobre el vientre en la nieve. Que importaba ya conservar las prendas secas. "Honestamente quisiera golpearlo. Detesto cuando los hombres se comportan así. Hace que todos los del genero quedemos como una colección de patanes sin corazón"

"Me sorprende que lo sientas así, tu también sueles comportarte de esa manera" Objetó la rubia, retomando la construcción de su castillo de hielo.

_Touche,_ reconoció para sus adentros, permaneciendo en silencio. Sus acciones anteriores realmente dejaban bastante que desear. Por mucho que hubiera avanzado su vínculo en las últimas horas sus conductas pasadas eran un tormento, ni hablar de la última, que los había puesto allí. Si realmente quería tener una oportunidad con ella, el primer paso era disculparse. _Ahora que lo pienso, no me he disculpado con una mujer en toda mi vida,_ meditó angustiado. Elsa parecía muy entretenida forjando una torrecita de hielo como para ser testigo de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Elsa?" Llamó y ella no tardó en mirarlo con curiosidad. "Lo siento. Por todo. Me he comportado como un estúpido contigo sin motivos durante todos estos años." Soltó de sopetón, con las mejillas ardiendo de pena.

Sin mediar palabra, ella gateó en la nieve para posarse a su lado.

"No hay problema, son cosas del pasado" Dijo Elsa, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa "¿Amigos?" Propuso extendiendo su mano enfundada en un guante.

_Amigos… Muchas gracias por ese all inclusive a la maravillosa tierra de la Friendzone,_ pensó con amargura. _Eso no es lo importante ahora, estúpido. Han hecho las paces, no lo arruines, _ se reprendió así mismo y la voz de su conciencia sonaba como Fedrick.

"Claro" Aceptó, estrechando su mano. "Ahora que somos amigos, ¿me terminas de contar la historia?" Pidió, batiendo las pestañas para brindar un aire angelical, palmeando la nieve para que se sentara a su lado.

"Si tú me cuentas por qué te dicen Pooh" Retrucó Elsa risueña, tomando asiento.

"Uhmm… Bueno… Es algo estúpido en realidad. Cuando era pequeño me encantaban las tostadas con miel y Borc comenzó a fastidiarme con el osito Pooh… Ya sabes, a Winnie Pooh le encanta la miel… Luego el apodo se popularizó entre mis hermanos y suelen llamarme así. De hecho, cuando enviamos a _customizar_ nuestras tablas, les pareció genial incluir mi especial apodo. Quise matarlos cuando la vi" Explicó Hans, riendo. A la lejanía los recuerdos eran graciosos.

"Me parece un apodo muy tierno" Confesó la joven, con la mejillas sonrosadas. "Anna solía decirme _Isa _cuando era pequeña" Suspiró con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en unas Murrën pequeñas. Seguramente de niñas fueran como dos muñecas adorables. Sin duda, al criarse en una familia de puros chicos había crecido totalmente ajeno al encantador mundo que sólo las niñas podían crear a su alrededor.

"¿Puedo decirte Isa?" Preguntó con suavidad. Realmente ansiaba poder entablar una camarería con ella.

"Sólo si tú me dejas decirte Pooh" Remarcó Elsa, alzando las cejas.

"Está bien. ¿Qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?" Suspiró Hans, como si aquello supusiera un mal terrible cuando en realidad no lo era, tumbándose en la nieve. Ella no tardó mucho en imitarlo.

"La historia tiene un final horrible, no sé por qué insistes tanto en saber" Explicó la joven, poniéndose de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus palmas.

"Porque quiero saberlo todo de ti" Confesó el pelirrojo y al instante supo que había cometido un error.

"Pooh… eso fue lo más _stalker _que me dijeron en mi vida" Jadeó, abriendo los ojos azules atónita.

"Lo sé, sonó horrible. Lo lamento." Rió el muchacho, dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó la rubia. "Mi relato termina así. Mis padres salieron de viaje, iban a pasar quince días en París, en una rueda de negocios. Anna y yo nos quedamos a cargo de la casa. Anna tenía tareas que hacer y yo esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Humboldt. Lo cierto es que una noche Niklas y yo… bueno… decidimos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, si entiendes a lo que me refiero" Comentó haciendo una mueca de lado. Ante su asentimiento, prosiguió. "A los pocos días llegó la tan ansiada carta. Lo habían aceptado. Estaba tan emocionada que salí disparada al garaje y le pedí a nuestro chofer que me llevara de inmediato al instituto donde Niklas estaba en su práctica de rugby. Corrí por los pasillos hasta el campo de deportes. Entonces lo vi con una chica. Me acerqué sigilosa. No la había visto nunca. De pronto escuché su voz clara decir _No te enfades conmigo, Agnes, sabes bien porque hago las cosas. Necesito la beca. Nada de lo que haga con ella significa lo mismo que contigo. Te amo._" Al final su voz se quebró y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. "Re-regresé a mi hogar, dolida por los hechos. Jamás le negué la beca y terminé el compromiso alegando que no estaba lista. Él ni siquiera fingió verse angustiado por ello. Luego nos comunicaron el accidente de nuestros padres y yo… Simplemente no pude más… Era demasiado dolor y… Me encerré… Me alejé de todo y de todos, hice a Anna a un lado cuando más me necesitaba… Oh, mi Dios… Soy un monstruo" Confesó, con la voz entrecortada de llanto.

Sin mediar palabra, la abrazó, soportando los embistes de su dolor estoico, como un hombre, como el caballero que era y juró vengarse de ese infeliz. Si salían vivos ese sería su forma de compensar a Elsa, haciéndole la vida trágica a ese ser vil y miserable.

"Si salimos de ésta quiero pedirte dos cosas" Pidió Hans, separándola ligeramente de su cuerpo. Ella enjugó sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. "La primera, que me dejes romperle la cara a ese imbécil" Propuso, deleitándose como ella dejaba salir una risita. "La segunda, que aceptes una cita conmigo. Por favor. Te prometo que te llevaré a un lugar lindo" Dejó caer sin más, aunque por dentro los nervios le estrujaban el estómago.

"No lo sé" Murmuró Elsa, tocándose la trenza nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

_¡Auch! O.k. No estaba mentalizado para eso, _meditó Hans, tensando la mandíbula, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de desilusión.

* * *

_Deja de mirarme así, Westermierda número vete a saber cual, _gruñó Kristoff para sus adentros mientras masticaba un pedazo de waffle con chocolate. El Westergard en cuestión tenía la mirada fija en él y hasta habían hecho duelo de tenedores por el último waffle. El pelirrojo de la coleta lo había ganado, pero Anna no dudó en darle uno. La encantadora pelirroja no escatimaba en sonrisas, aún en las peores situaciones. La quería tanto. Y era más que obvio que el chiflado de la coleta también la quería. _¡Ja! Acepta la derrota, payaso, _se regodeó, mientras envolvía la delicada mano de Anna con una de las suyas, amplias y fuertes. Eso generó que su enemigo le dedicara una mirada furiosa y que ella sonriera con dulzura, mirándolo a los ojos y creando esa burbuja donde sólo entraban ellos dos.

Despertar con ella en brazos había sido una experiencia maravillosa y estaba ansioso por repetirla, aunque se sabía paciente para con la jovencita.

"Deberíamos regresar al hotel" Dijo uno de los muchos pelirrojos, ese que siempre tenía cara seria.

"Buena idea, quizás haya novedades" Acotó otro, ese de la risita chistosa, muy parecido al _Missing Westermierda._

"O quizás nuestro padre tenga preparada una ración de agravios" Suspiró el clon del pelirrojo con la coleta.

Todos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. El padre de todos era un hombre temible, sin duda ninguno de sus hijos quería tener problemas con él.

"¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?" Preguntó Anna en voz baja.

"Claro" Respondió Kristoff con una sonrisa. Ama pasar tiempo a solas con su chica.

_Un momento. No puedo rotularla como MI chica, si aún no le he pedido que lo sea. Pero me apetece tanto que lo sea,_ meditó nervioso, poniéndose el abrigo.

"Quiero comprarle un regalo a Elsa, para cuando regrese" Confesó la pelirroja, con algo de pena, bajando la mirada.

Estaba seguro de que podría besarla hasta el cansancio cuando hacía esa expresión de cachorro.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó el rubio, ajustándose la bufanda de color negro.

"¡Chocolates!" Chilló emocionada Anna, con una gran sonrisa. "Le encantan unos que venden aquí cerca, con forma de mamushkas" Explicó, delineando en el aire la forma.

"Tu hermana estará encantada" Opinó Kristoff, risueño, contagiado por el buen ánimo de su amiga. "Será una linda sorpresa"

"¡Sí! Aunque más le vale darse prisa y aparecer, o me los comeré todos" Exclamó la pelirroja, relamiéndose. "Pero tengo el palpito de que hoy será el día, Kristoff." Confesó. "Es un presentimiento que tengo justo aquí" Llevando la grande y enfundada mano del joven a su pecho.

"Anna… no está bien que me hagas tocar tu pecho en público" Mustió, completamente abochornado.

"¡Ups!" Gritó la joven, haciendo su clásica mueca de incomodidad. "Lo siento".

* * *

_¿Salir con Hans? WTF?,_ pensó alarmada. Todas sus sirenas se pusieron en alerta y, en su mente, miles de pequeñas Elsas decían que eso era una locura, una desfachatez. Sin embargo, una de ellas chillaba que había que darle una segunda oportunidad, que la gente no cambia, pero si se puede arreglar. Esa sonaba más como Anna. _¿Qué estará haciendo mi hermana? ¡Oh, Anna! Tienes una hermana mayor que no para de darte dolores de cabeza,_ reflexionó con amargura. La charla con su nuevo amigo le había dejado un sabor agrio y un escozor en las heridas que creía cerradas. _¿Qué más da con probar?,_ se preguntó. Picaban las ganas de probar algo nuevo.

Volteó ligeramente a verlo. Su respuesta dura lo había hecho callar y ahora parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Aun debilitado como estaba, lucía guapo y con un aura de intriga que siempre le llamaba la atención, como si escondiera un As bajo la manga. Debía ser honesta, el misterio que se encerraba en él le producía una curiosidad agobiante. _Y si…,_ se cuestionó. Era hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Qué más daba? Las horas siguientes serían decisivas. No quería pensar en ello. Tenía que rellenar en tiempo restante con oportunidades.

"¿Hans?" Lo llamó y él clavó esos luceros verdes como el mar en ella, cohibiéndola "¿Aún sigue en pie tu segunda propuesta?" Preguntó, temerosa.

"Desde luego" Respondió Hans, con una sonrisa. "Conozco una cafetería fantástica en Berlín, tienen el mejor chocolate caliente del mundo y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar" Confesó, con la mejillas algo sonrojadas, resaltando más sus pecas. Le gustaban mucho esas diminutas motitas que tenía en el rostro.

"Mmmhh… Chocolate caliente… Si fuera reina, daría mi reino entero por una taza" Suspiró Elsa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Oh, sí" Coincidió él, girando el rostro para besarle la coronilla. "Estuve pensado sobre las cosas que relataste. No creo que seas un monstruo, todos reaccionamos de diferente manera frente a las situaciones de mucho estrés. También creo que deberías ir a la universidad. ¿Qué importa que Niklas esté ahí? Has sido demasiado buena con él" Comentó, pasando el brazo por sus hombros. "Frente a él se la Reina de las Nieves, libérate, Isa. Siente. Dile que es un reverendo idiota. No tuviste reparos en decírmelo a mí" Animó, riendo al final.

_¿Liberarme? Libre soy… O eso creo,_ meditó dudosa, abrazándose a uno de los brazos de Hans. A él era fácil decirle esas cosas pero Niklas era harina de otro saco. Él era fuerte, guapo, decidido e intimidante. Siempre que lo veía sentía las piernas de gelatina. _Tú eres más sencillo,_ pensó haciendo una mueca silenciosa. Un momento. _Con Hans las cosas parecen más sencillas, naturales. Si tenemos que pelear, peleamos, si tenemos que ayudarnos, ayudamos. No estaría viva sin él a mi lado, _caviló sorprendida. Recordó los momentos más intensos de los últimos tiempos y en todos, el rostro del pelirrojo aparecía. Ahora que las horas se hacían cada vez más inciertas, que sólo restaba la espera del trágico final, las cosas parecía tomar una claridad inigualable. Hans le gustaba y mucho. Sus gustos, inquietudes, la forma de ver algunas cosas, tenían tanto en común que, aunque sonaba osado y por demás descabellado, parecían el uno para el otro. A su lado se sentía libre y genuina. _Oh, mi Dios,_ reconoció con sorpresa.

"Creo que tienes razón, Pooh" Aceptó Elsa, saliendo del mutismo en el que se había encerrado. "Ojala pudiera ver a Niklas y decirle todo lo que siento"

"¿Todavía lo quieres?" Preguntó Hans y, por su tono, dedujo que sonaba ligeramente celoso.

Elsa meneó la cabeza negativamente y en el rostro de su compañero se dibujo una sonrisa.

"Para nada. Los rubios ya no son lo mío" Confesó con sorna.

"¿Ah, sí?" Cuestionó, captando la indirecta, acercándose más. "¿Y ahora quienes te agradan ahora? ¿Los morenos?"

"No" Negó con una sonrisa. "He decidido probar con los cobrizos, tengo una buena dotación para elegir, ¿no crees?" Agregó coqueta.

"Siempre que me elijas a mí" Soltó, osadamente, Hans, poniendo una expresión que sólo en su mente retorcida podría llegar a ser seductora.

"¡Oh, que pretencioso! No has hecho ningún merito para que seas tenido en cuenta" Objetó juguetonamente Elsa entornando los ojos, acercándose un poco más a él.

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Te he dado un beso de novela!" Farfulló, escandalizado, haciendo aspavientos.

"¿Un beso de novela dices?" Cuestionó la rubia alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Él no dijo más nada. Sonriendo tomó sus labios con los suyos. Su corazón palpito furioso, como siempre así cuando él la besaba. Los cielos sabían cuanto amaba sus besos. Sin demorarse ni un instante se estrechó más. Hans la obligó a iniciar un lento descenso, hasta quedar recostada en la nieve. Se quitó los guantes, de modo de acariciar su rostro, algo ligeramente cubierto por la barba crecida de los días. Se sentía suave al tacto. Él no tardó en desviar sus besos a todo su rostro, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en la piel sensible de su cuello.

"Hans" Gimió, tanteando el cierre de su abrigo.

"Podría hacer esto toda la vida" Confesó el cobrizo contra su pulso, depositando un beso allí.

"Hazlo" Rogó Elsa, enterrando las manos en la melena de fuego.

Hans se deshizo de su abrigo y ella del suyo. La ropa térmica dejaba entrever las deliciosas formas de su cuerpo. Sintió sus manos acariciar su vientre plano, mientras sus labios demandantes pedían y exigían atención. Cuando las puntas de sus atrevidas falanges acariciaron uno de sus senos, dio un respingo.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hans, retirando sus manos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de culpa. "Yo… Me excedí… Lo lamento" Balbuceó, incorporándose.

"Está bien… No me disgusta… Sólo me tomó por sorpresa y…" Respondió la rubia, con la cara roja. Se sentía tan ridícula e inexperta. Él tenía esa aura de saber bien lo que hacía. "Dios, lo siento" Murmuró, avergonzada.

_ Nivel de patetismo over 9000, _se regañó. Las manos expertas de Hans mellaban sobre cuerpo temeroso y cauto. Sólo una vez en la vida había tenido contacto físico de esa manera y ahora se sentía completamente vulnerable. _Hans debe pensar que soy un completo desastre, _meditó con pena mientras lo observaba retirarse de encima suyo. _Sólo me resta hacer fuerza y morirme de la vergüenza,_ evaluó.

"Lo siento" Insistió "Es que yo… con Niklas…" Balbuceó y los suaves y fríos dedos de Hans la hicieron callar.

"Me excedí y realmente lo siento, Elsa." Se disculpó, visiblemente apenado. "Soy un atropellado" Rió. "No volverá a pasar" Prometió, ofreciéndole los brazos.

Sin mediar palabra se ovilló contra pecho como tanto le gustaba hacer y él le repartió una serie de besos por el rostro. Con satisfacción lo sintió liberar un suspiro cálido cuando besó con lentitud su cuello. Todo él era un terreno que realmente deseaba explorar.

"Para, cariño" Pidió, casi con un gemido. "Quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, sin apurones" Advirtió, con tono suave.

"No nos queda mucho" Retrucó Elsa, depositando otro beso. Tenía tantas ganas de aprender.

Su mirada verde chocó con la suya azul, como debatiéndose que hacer. La estrechó más, le besó la frente y suspiró.

_ Eres un verdadero enigma, Hans,_ pensó dudosa, dejándose querer.

* * *

Era consciente de la presión en sus pantalones y, a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra, el frío, el hambre y una molestia generalizada en el cuerpo, el mismo le respondía de manera casi instantánea cuando de _caricias subiditas de tono_ con Elsa se tratara. Como le gustaba la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos ahora. Esa aura de inocencia entremezclada con picardía lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero, justamente por su inocencia, sabía que debía esperar, ser paciente, darle todo ese cariño y romanticismo que se le fue negado de una manera soez y casi vulgar. Lo miraba con esa expresión adorable tan suya y se arrullaba como un gatito indefenso contra su cuerpo. Esas actitudes le provocaban algo cálido en el cuerpo.

_¿Será así como se siente el amor?,_ se preguntó, sorprendido. Distaba mucho de las sensaciones que había experimentado con Sophie. Con su ex novia las cosas iban por un plano más carnal y de divertido, hasta que ella comenzó a desear formar una familia. Casamiento. Unos hijos. Simplemente no lo veía en su futuro. Sonaba como una locura.

"¿Hacemos unos angelitos de nieve?" Preguntó Elsa, mirándolo con ternura.

"Claro" Asintió.

Su cuerpo penó un momento, al sentir lejos su calor. La observó mover enérgicamente sus brazos y piernas en la nieve y no tardo en imitarla. Cuando terminaron los ángeles, suspiraron agotados, probablemente habían acabado con la última ración de energía que les quedaba.

"¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado conocer el Mediterráneo" Confesó la rubia, con la voz ronca.

"¿Nunca has estado allí? Es muy bonito. Mi padre tiene un yate en Cabo Sunion. Vamos todos los veranos allí" Relató Hans, con la voz adormilada.

"Ay, mi papi tiene un yate" Canturreó la joven divertida.

"Ay, mi papi me construyó una pista de esquí sólo para mí y mi hermana, así no nos juntamos con la chusma" Siseó el pelirrojo, siguiéndole el tono de la broma.

"¡Oye! Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué sucedió con mi pequeña y dulce hermana? Parecía gustarte" Cuestionó Elsa, incorporándose sobre sus codos.

"Sólo quería molestarte. Tu hermana es un encanto, lástima que Crisóforo me la robo" Suspiró el cobrizo con fingido pesar, ganándose un pequeño golpe.

"Es Kristoff. Es un buen tipo" Insistió la muchacha, rodando los ojos ante los nombres que Hans insistía en ponerle al pretendiente de su hermanita. "Horrible de tu parte que hicieras ilusionar a Anna sólo por molestarme" Puntualizó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Quería llamar tu atención. No tenía intenciones de hacerle nada malo a tu hermana" Confesó con las mejillas arreboladas, incomodo con la conversación.

"Tienes unas ideas muy extrañas para llamar la atención de las chicas, ¿te funcionó alguna vez?" Rió Elsa, rodando en la nieve para ponerse a su lado.

"Tú dirás, estas acurrucada aquí conmigo" Mustió, entornando los ojos, mientras le hacía un lugar entre sus brazos.

El sol de la tarde lo acariciaba con su calor mezquino y no tardo en adormecerse. Elsa se acurrucó a su lado y comenzó a tararear una canción. Parpadeó una, dos veces, llevándose al mundo de los sueños la dulce sonrisa de su compañera.

* * *

_Debería haber viajado más, ido a la universidad. Algunos amigos no habrían estado mal tampoco. Ahora ya es tarde,_ meditó con pesar, entre dormida. _¿Cuántas horas han pasado ya?_, se preguntó entre abriendo los ojos. La puesta de sol lucía hermosa y se dedicó algunos minutos a contemplarla, hasta que algo irrumpió en su campo visual. Un objeto muy particular.

"Hans, ¿qué es negro, tiene aspas y hace mucho ruido?" Preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Un equipo de rescate al fin. "¿Hans?" Insistió. Él parecía profundamente dormido. "¡Hans!" Chilló, sintiendo la desesperación bullir. Comenzó a zarandearlo, estaba tan frío. "Despierta" Pidió con voz quebrada.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Soy la peor escritora del FF volumen dos. El trabajo está acabando con mi cerebro y eso repercute horriblemente en mi capacidad para publicar rápido los capítulos. Éste fue especialmente difícil de escribir porque quería poner muchas cosas y, al final, reservé algunas para el siguiente capítulo. Lamentablemente creo que la actualizaciones de ahora en más serán semanales, publicando los capítulos entre el viernes y el domingo. Por otro lado, muchas gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi, ya estoy mucho mejor. :)

Hablando del capítulo en si, nuevamente no estoy 100% conforme con el producto final, pero creo que es casi imposible estarlo XD.

Ahora voy a tomarme unas líneas para hacer un llamado de atención a algo que estoy viendo mucho en este fandom y me tiene indignada, como veterana del FF creo que estoy en toda mi autoridad de hacerlo dado que llevo más de 10 años en ésta página web. ¿Qué pasa que están los lectores tan criticones y agresivos? Ya varias autoras manifestaron que recibieron reviews super horribles con críticas para nada constructivas. Seamos realistas, si vamos a leer fics de una película de Disney lo más probable es que el gran porcentaje de autores de los fics sean niños o adolescentes, nadie nace sabiendo redactar a la perfección, poder desarrollar una trama regulando los tiempos, dibujando diferentes personalidades y demás, lleva años de práctica, de ensayo y error. No podemos pretender que una chica de 12 redacte a la perfección, es natural que tenga errores, está aprendiendo y no ayudamos en nada, pero en nadaaaaa, criticándola o burlándose cruelmente de como escribe. Yo comencé a publicar a esa edad y seguramente fuera desastrosa, todavía creo que lo soy, pero lo hago porque me divierte y me encanta el ida y vuelta con los lectores, saber que se entretienen como yo lo hago. Me parece que no da, que hay que ser más pacientes, y si quieren leer algo bueno, busquen autores como Sarte, Tolkien o Dostoyesvki, no fanfictions de Frozen (y no es por desmerecer, aquí estamos para divertirnos y entretenernos un rato) En serio, tolerancia. Si no te gusta, no leas más, pero no hieras sin sentido a una persona que se toma el trabajo de redactar un fic con imaginación, alegría y amor, como todos los que encaramos alguna vez un fic. Escribir no es fácil, es una tarea ardua.

*Respiro* Ya me calmé...

It's reviewwwwww timeeee!:3

_Paradise cat: _Toallitas con eritromicina + Aloe vera+ Aceite de Rosa Mosqueta+ un masaje facial una vez al mes con la mezcla de Azúcar+limón+miel+crema humectante, adiós acné. El momento en que Elsa se entere lo que hizo Pooh… Bueno, yo no quiero estar ahí. :)

_Lucy: _Thanks! :)

_Lalocanaye: _Ay, nadie se lo esperaba y fue genial. Sí, me estoy demorando con las actualizaciones, es que llego rendida a la hora de ponerme a escribir. Tu lado B está como loco y casi puedo escuchar sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, a puesto que está feliz con el final. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Es invencible, le encanta meterse en el Helsa. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. :)

_Ari: _Una vez por semana, aproximadamente. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Ay, sí! Perdón. Fue una semana terrible y no terminaba más de redondear el capítulo. Creo que con el final de la historia relatada por Elsa lo vas a odiar más. :)

_AwkwardJess: _*Taconeando sobre el hielo* Mr. Westeeeeeerrrrgaaaarrrrd. Es un buen material para un AU nuevo. Más interacción Helsa para ti, espero que al disfrutes, y creo que en la narración te di un nuevo motivo para odiar más a Niklas. Hará su aparición en algún momento, aún no tengo decidido cuándo ni cómo. :)

_Elsasarahi: _Urgh, espero que estés mejor de la gripe. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _El autentico ex novio malo-malo. Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del mechón, no sé me ocurrió otra forma de ponerlo (XD). :)

_The princess of the ice-magic: _Muchas gracias y me alegro que te hayas divertido con esa parte del fic. :)

_JDayC: _Me alegro que te haya gustado y si, Niklas, tenía que volver a ponerlo, por si alguien se había quedado con ganas de odiarlo (XD). Espero que no hayas muerto, por favor dame señales de vida. :)

_Kiks Cullen: _¿Te acuerdas de Niklas? ¡Volvió! En forma de fichas. Me alegro que te haya gustado, en serio estaba dudosa porque el fuerte del fic venía siendo la veta humorística y no se puede poner mucho humor cuando están agonizando en una montaña rodeados de nieve, a menos que estén dementes (XD). Si, ponerlos de una juntos es muy aburrido, mejor ir despacio. :)

_Sinnombreespecifico: _Muchas gracias por los halagos a mi escritura, siempre son bien recibidos y me alegro de que te hayas enganchado con la historia, espero no defraudarte. :)

_Ana ivet:_ Genial si te reíste con el capítulo, esos hermanos siempre son bastante graciosos, aún en su rol amenazante. :)

_Edymar Guillen: _Creo que se está organizando el club de odiadoras de Niklas, puedes ser la presidenta. Si, está en Berlín, esperando que todos vayan por él. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 11: Decisiones_

Las pisadas rápidas hacían crujir a la nieve depositaba sobre los escalones. Apenas sentía el aire frío golpear su cara cuando comenzó su intrincada carrera. Podía sentir el jadeo de su acompañante muy cercano a su cuerpo. Pobrecito, lo había traído a la rastra. El mensaje de Hendrick había interrumpido un momento mágico y cálido a las fueras de la dulcería, pero confiaba que se repitiera en algún momento cercano. No era lo importante ahora.

Empujó la pesada puerta de cristal y se aventuró adentro del hotel, el calor del interior le encendió las mejillas casi al instante.

"Están llegando" Dijo escuetamente Hendrick, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al helipuerto del hotel. Anna se limitó a asentir. La mano de Kristoff envolvió la suya inspirándole ánimos.

En medio de Olaf y el joven rubio, además de la gran escolta de pelirrojos, observó descender el helicóptero de la Cruz Roja. Advirtió la presencia de una ambulancia y el nerviosismo comenzó a reptar por su cuerpo. El móvil detuvo sus aspas y el primero en descender fue un hombre con su uniforme de gendarmería. Se volteó hacía el interior del vehículo y vio como ayudaban a descender a su hermana mayor.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó emocionada, sintiendo las involuntarias lágrimas descender por el rostro. Todos los hombres le abrieron el paso para que pudiera reunirse con ella.

La estrechó con fuerza, sollozando contra su hombro. El llanto de su hermana mayor la conmovió aún más. Temblaba entre sus brazos.

"Temí tanto por ti" Confesó Anna, tomando el rostro de su hermana.

"Oh, Anna" Suspiró Elsa, volviéndola abrazar.

"Señorita Murrën necesitamos hacerle una serie de chequeos, por favor suba a la ambulancia." Dijo un hombre con voz firme.

Ambas voltearon a ver como trasladaban a un demacrado Hans en una camilla. Miro con preocupación a Elsa y ella hizo una mueca indescifrable, mezcla de dolor y nerviosismo. La escoltó hasta la ambulancia, junto con Kristoff y Olaf.

"Qué bueno verte sana y salva, Elsa. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti" Dijo Olaf con su acostumbrada sonrisa, feliz de saber que su querida amiga estaba bien.

"Te veré luego, El" Anunció la menor de las Murrën con una amplia sonrisa. Su hermana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y elaborar una suerte de mueca en su cara. Evidentemente algo no andaba bien.

Los reporteros comenzaron hacer incesantes preguntar y a tomar fotografías pero bastaron algunas indicaciones del patriarca Westergard para hacerlos callar. Aunque sabía que no darían tregua alguna hasta conseguir una entrevista con ambos.

* * *

_"Astrid T: No creo estar lista aún, pero hablemos luego." Recibido 17:34 pm._ Cada vez que releía el mensaje un aguijonazo doloroso le pinchaba el pecho. Su dulce y hermosa novia tenía dudas sobre su compromiso y él estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia como para consolarla y tratar de resolver el dilema juntos. Pero debía lograr sobreponerse, ahora lo importante era la salud de Hans.

Despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su celular y observó las expresiones preocupadas de sus hermanos, todos apostados en el confortable lobby del hospital. Incluso estaban el grandulón novio de Anna y sus inseparables amigos.

"Oye, qué cara tienes, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Egil con preocupación.

"Estoy bien" Mintió, desviando la mirada.

"¿Seguro?" Insistió su hermano. Él sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Observó a la simpática Anna interactuar con una enfermera, sin duda el éxito del rescate le había devuelto la vida y la jovialidad que ella siempre sabía emanar. _Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con Elsa,_ meditó con pesar. La rubia estaba siendo sometida algunos chequeos a los cuales estaba respondiendo maravillosamente bien y luego sería libre de descansar cuanto quisiera. _Ponte fuerte, amiga mía, puesto que necesito uno de tus consejos, _rogó, incorporándose para acercarse a la pelirroja.

* * *

Una sensación nauseosa recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo como lentamente salía del letargo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, al principio las imágenes eran borrosas y difusas, la luz tenue le daba un tinte amarillento a todo. Parpadeó algunas veces y en su campo visual apareció el rostro de su padre.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó y la voz le salió ronca y seca. Trató de reconocer en vano donde se encontraba. Lo último que podía recordar era una siesta en la nieve con Elsa entre sus brazos. "¡Elsa!"

"Shhh… Tranquilo, Hans… La señorita Murrën está bien… La última vez que la fui a visitar estaba dormitando" Respondió su padre, posándose a su lado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mareado" Respondió el menor de los Westergard, notando como uno de sus brazos tenía colocada una vía.

"Es por el suero. Sufriste un sincope allí arriba, sumado al hecho de que estabas terriblemente deshidratado. Han tenido que alimentarte así durante algunas horas. Estabas muy maltrecho, hijo mío" Explicó Thimon, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo menor. A pesar de ser un hombre de aspecto férreo, era capaz de demostrar ternura por sus hijos, aunque no fuera su faceta más habitual. "Los doctores dicen que en pocos días te darán el alta. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en el costillar pero no hubo lesiones mayores. Fue una suerte que la señorita Murrën cuidara tan bien de ti, espero que la recompenses como se merece." Agregó, mientras servía agua en un vaso de plástico. La expresión de sorpresa ante lo mencionado no pasó desapercibida por el patriarca. "Bebe despacio" Indicó y Hans así lo hizo, sintiéndose como un bebé indefenso.

A pesar que disfrutaba del singular trato de su padre, ansiaba ver a Elsa por sobre todas las cosas, el espacio alrededor de su cuerpo se sentía vacío sin el acostumbrado calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Supongo que tienes hambre. Le pediré a la enfermera que traiga tu cena" Dijo Thimon, encaminándose a la puerta.

Su padre se perdió tras el rectángulo de color haya. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, retiró las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo. Evidentemente el equipo médico lo había aseado mientras permanecía inconsciente y lo había despojado de su rotoso equipo de nieve, ahora solo vestía una fina bata de hospital.

Antes de que pudiera deshacerse de la vía y descender de la cama, sus hermanos ingresaron a la habitación como si de una tropilla de novillos de tratara. Los doce los observaban con expresiones de alegría y tranquilidad. _Quizás Elsa si tuviera razón con eso de que me quieren, _pensó reconfortado, al verse rodeado por toda su familia.

"Por fin despiertas, marmota, nos tenias muy preocupados, idiota" Masculló Fedrick y, sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó.

"Es verdad" Afirmó Jensen, palmeándole suavemente la cabeza.

"No vuelvas hacer algo así, Pooh" Regañó Borc, poniendo los brazos en jarra, pero con los ojos brillando de alegría.

"Se te ve el _soldadito _ con ese trapito" Señaló Hendrick, alzando las cejas, y todos estallaron en risas.

Abochornado, volvió a cubrirse con las mantas ante las risitas de sus hermanos.

"¿Pero qué les dije, señores?" Escucharon decir con voz mandona a la enfermera. "Todos fuera, el paciente debe descansar" Ordenó, con los brazos en jarra.

Acatando la orden, la tropa de doce pelirrojos abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hans solo con su bandeja de cena de hospital. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al descubrir que el puré no tenía sal.

* * *

Se desperezó con lentitud, reconfortada con el calor de su cama y lo mullido del colchón. En el sillón cercano observó a Anna y su, digamos, novio, completamente dormidos. Tenía que admitir que se veían tiernos y que Kristoff había demostrado ser más que digno de tener una relación con su adorada hermanita, bastaba entonces que ambos decidieran dar el siguiente paso.

"Buenos días, Elsa" Saludó Olaf, con un susurró, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó con dulzura.

"Hola, Olaf" Saludó con la voz adormilada, pero con una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo. "Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" Agregó, mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama. Su amigo no dudó en socorrerla.

"Hans despertó anoche, se encuentra bien." Anunció en un murmullo. Elsa amplió su sonrisa. Ansiaba verlo y constatar con sus propios ojos que aquel pelirrojo molesto, cabeza dura y, sin duda, encantador, estaba bien como su amigo afirmaba. "Oh, conozco esa mirada" Canturreó, con una sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios. "Elsa y Hans, sentados en un árbol, be…" Comenzó a cantar y su amiga le dio un golpecito en la mano.

"Te quieres callar" Pidió la rubia, con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza ante el infantilismo de su amigo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Aceptó el joven botones, mientras acomodaba las almohadas de Elsa. "¿Mejor? ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?" Preguntó, servicial. Elsa asintió con la cabeza. "¿Un té? ¿Un jugo? ¿Una visita clandestina a la habitación 115?" Sugirió, batiendo sus pobladas pestañas negras.

La joven corrió las mantas y Olaf supo cuál había sido su elección. Le ofreció una fina bata de algodón y, como si de una escena de Misión Imposible se tratara, se lanzaron al corredor. No hicieron un largo trecho, Elsa estaba alojada en la 112.

"Tan-tan-tan-tan" Tarareó el moreno, avanzando pegado a la pared. La rubia se mordió el interior de la mejilla, conteniendo una carcajada.

El número 115 apareció rápidamente ante sus ojos. Se introdujo sigilosa en la habitación, una copia exacta de la suya. Hans dormía plácidamente en la cama y dos de sus hermanos compartían el sillón, apoyando las cabezas entre sí. Se regocijó de verlo tan sereno luego de aquellos días tan duros. Con osadía estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla recientemente afeitada. La barba se había ido, pero las patillas persistían.

"¿Elsa?" Dijo con voz pastosa. Una sonrisa no tardó en surcarle el rostro.

"Buenos días" Saludó, algo apenada de haberlo despertado. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" Susurró.

"Mucho mejor ahora que estás tú aquí" Respondió Hans con un ronroneo y Elsa rodó los ojos.

"Adulador" Sentenció la rubia con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo pretendes que no lo sea contigo?" Afirmó audaz, tomando la delicada y pálida mano para besarle el dorso con galantería.

"Oh, los tortolitos de la nieve" Dijo una voz cercana. Frey los miraba divertido, desperezándose en el sillón, empujando a su dormido gemelo al otro lado. Sin inmutarse, Gerd se acomodó nuevamente y continuó sumido en el mundo de los sueños.

"A callar" Ordenó Hans, dedicándole una mirada torva.

"Silencio, Pooh. Buenos días, Elsa" Respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Has venido a despertar al _Bello durmiente_ con un beso? Por favor, adelante, olvídate que estoy aquí" Preguntó divertidísimo Frey, apoyando el mentó sobre una de sus palmas, haciendo un ademán con la mano libre.

Elsa sintió que enrojecía hasta las raíces de su cabellera platinada. Hans la miró expectante. Una cosa eran unos besos mientras estaban agónicos en la montaña, otra muy distinta era el hospital y el interesante público que suponía su familia. Se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar un casto beso en su sien.

"Oh, mi Dios. Son tan tiernos que creo que voy a morir de un pico diabético" Chilló Frey, dando unas palmaditas muy poco viriles.

Salvada por la campana o, mejor dicho, unos golpes en la puerta, Elsa aprovechó la distracción para huir de aquella situación bochornosa. La cabeza de Olaf asomó por la puerta, mirando hacia el interior con preocupación.

"Hora de partir, El. La enfermera con aspecto de jugador de rugby está en camino. Creo que trae unas jeringas" Anunció el moreno, mordiéndose el labio.

"_Ugh…_Jeringas" Mustió Elsa, entornando los ojos. "Hora de marchar. Te visitaré más tarde, Pooh" Prometió, avanzando hacia la puerta.

"Aquí te espero, Isa" Respondió Hans, sonriente.

"¡Oh! Ya tienen apodos cariñosos" Canturreó infantilmente Frey. "Las revistas del corazón estarán deseas por las primicias" Advirtió jocoso.

_¡La prensa! Había olvidado la prensa,_ reflexionó, incomoda, la rubia, tomando entre sus finos dedos el picaporte. _Bienvenida de nuevo a la realidad, Elsa querida,_ anunció su conciencia. Arrastrando los pies regresó a la habitación que le correspondía. No quería verse expuesta, sólo quería volver a casa y retomar el curso de su vida. _Quizás unas vacaciones me sentarían bien, _meditó. Su hermana la esperaba con un sabroso desayuno.

"¿Dónde estaban?" Preguntó con dulzura su hermana pequeña.

"Fuimos a visitar a Hans. Elsa moría por verlo" Respondió Olaf, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa inocentona.

"¡Olaf!" Amonestó enojada la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un codazo a su amigo.

"¿Qué? Es la verdad" Confesó el moreno, alzando las manos. "Elsa, es la hora de la verdad. Queremos saber qué sucedió en la montaña. Cuando salieron de la línea del _boardcross_ se odiaban a muerte y ahora los encuentra el equipo de rescate juntos, abrazos." Indagó, tomando asiento en el mullido sillón.

"¡Estaba inconsciente! ¿Qué iba hacerlo? ¿Dejarlo que se convierta en un helado de palito?" Bramó la rubia, nerviosa. Odiaba que la acorralaran así. Ni ella podía descifrar los intrincados sentimientos que estaban atosigándola ahora.

"Es comprensible" Opinó Kristoff, alzando las cejas. "Pero, ¿por qué se desviaron? Iban muy juntos" Cuestionó.

"¿Tú también?" Preguntó Elsa, mientras mordía furiosa un esponjoso_ croissant_. "Me desvié porque… porque…"

"¿Por qué, El?" Inquirió Anna, mirándola con preocupación.

"Porque iba directo a un barranco y se iba a matar" Respondió la rubia, con expresión compungida. "Comencé a provocarlo para que desviara en su camino" Explicó, desviando las orbes azules hacia la humeante taza de té.

Kristoff y Anna intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y luego volvieron a mirarla. La menor de las Murrën iba a hablar cuando un doctor ingresó a la habitación.

"Buenos días, traigo excelentes noticias. Hoy podrá marcharse, señorita Murrën" Anunció el galeno con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oh, maravilloso!" Chilló la pelirroja. "Iré al hotel para traerte una muda de ropa" Indicó, levantándose de un salto.

"Muchas gracias, doctor" Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa tímida.

La idea de poder marchar a casa la entusiasmaba de sobre manera, pero un dejo de tristeza se removía en su interior. La imagen de Hans revoleteó en su mente. Por mucho que le costara admitir, verbalmente, aun no se había marchado y ya estaba extrañándolo. _¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Pooh?,_ se cuestionó con pesar.

* * *

La expresión angustiosa de Andrew a través de la pantalla de la tablet de Egil le provocaba muchísima gracia. A parecer lo había encontrado alistándose para marchar al trabajo porque estaba dándole dentelladas a un gordo bagel untado en mermelada. De hecho, tenía una mota de mermelada en la punta de la ganchuda nariz.

"Pensé habías muerto, idiota" Masculló su amigo, algo atorado con los alimentos.

"Aprecio tu preocupación, Andy. Pero ya ves que no." Respondió Hans, haciendo gala de su buen humor. La visita de Elsa realmente lo había animado y estaba ansioso por abandonar el hospital.

"Celebro que estés bien. En cuanto salgas de ese lugar espantoso en el que te encuentras, quiero que desplaces tu humanidad hasta Londres" Ordenó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Hans sabía cuánto su amigo odiaba los hospitales y todo lo que esa institución de salud significaba.

_¿Marchar a Londres tan pronto? Pero Elsa…,_ suspiró. No quería irse así, sin resolver su situación con ella. Deseaba tener una cita con ella, debía agradecerle sus cuidados y, por sobre todas las cosas, hacerle saber que le gustaba y mucho. Con sorpresa descubrió que sus ansias de realizar sus proyectos tan prontamente estaba algo aplacadas, le urgía de sobre manera conquistar a la tenaz esquiadora, a la que le había hecho la vida imposible los últimos cuatro años, que no había dudado un instante en socorrerlo cuando estaba inconsciente en la nieve.

"Andy, respecto de eso… ¿Crees que puede aguantar un poco más?" Preguntó con nerviosismo.

"¿Estás loco? He logrado que el tipo nos esperara una semana más. Ven a Londres ¡AHORA!" Chilló su amigo, visiblemente irritado.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" Aceptó el pelirrojo, bajando los hombros. "Iré en cuanto salga de aquí"

"¡Bien! Has tomado la decisión correcta, aquí te espero. Ahora debo marcharme o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Otra vez" Explicó Andy, revoleando sus ojos ambarinos.

Con un sonoro _¡plop! _se cerró la sesión de Skype. Se dejó caer en la cama con resignación. Le devolvió la tablet a su hermano y colocó su brazo libre, el que no tenía el vendaje producto de la vía, por detrás de su cabeza.

"No te ves muy animado por ir a Inglaterra" Opinó Egil, tomando entre sus manos el dispositivo electrónico.

"Lo estoy" Afirmó el menor de los Westergards. "Es que…" Balbuceó.

"Estás hasta los huesos por Elsa y no sabes que hacer. Si ir a Inglaterra a lograr tus metas o correr a Alemania a conquista la única mujer que sea capaz de aguantarte por el resto de tus días" Concluyó su hermano mayor.

Hans apretó los labios y alzó las cejas, en una mueca de total incomodidad, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Egil tecleó sobre la pantalla y prontamente la música comenzó a escucharse. _We found love_ de Rihanna. El menor lo miró de mala manera.

"Lo siento, necesitaba musicalizar el momento" Explicó el quinto hermano, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa amistosa. "¿Qué vas hacer'?"

"No lo sé." Suspiró Hans, clavando sus luceros verdes en el techo de la habitación.

_¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Elsa?,_ meditó recordando los momentos vividos con la rubia en aquella gélida montaña. Ansiaba tanto tenerla así de nuevo. _Las cosas ocurren por algo, ¿no?,_ reflexionó.

La puerta se abrió y entró el siempre sonriente amigo de Elsa. Ese de cabellos oscuros y ojos algo saltones.

"Buenos días" Saludó alegremente el muchacho. _Olaf, así se llama,_ recordó con la voz de la rubia en su mente. "¿Cómo te encuentras? Elsa me envía para avisarte que ya le dieron el alta, que dará una pequeña conferencia de prensa y que luego regresará para verte."

"Hola, Olaf. Excelente. Aprecio ese gesto, dado que no tengo muchas apetencias por hablar con un grupo de metiches con micrófonos y cámaras" Respondió el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de lado.

El teléfono de Egil comenzó a sonar y, excusándose, los dejó solos en la habitación. Olaf puso una mueca de complicidad y se acercó más a la cama de Hans.

"Elsa marcha pasado mañana por la tarde a Arendelle. ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Inquirió el moreno, alzando una ceja.

"¿Pasado mañana? ¡Es muy pronto!" Exclamó Hans, sentándose en la cama, mirando con preocupación a su interlocutor. "Mañana podré salir de aquí. ¿Existe algún lugar decente para tener una cita? Es lo segundo que prometió hacer." Indagó, rascándose la nuca.

Olaf alzó una de sus pobladas y oscuras cejas.

"¿Cuál fue la primera?" Cuestionó.

"Que me permitiera romperle la cara a Niklas Krull" Respondió el pelirrojo con una ancha sonrisa. Casi podía saborear la gloria de ese momento, cuando estampara su puño contra la cara de ese miserable. Aunque primero debía buscarlo en Facebook, no fuera de estar revoleando puños porque sí.

"¿Elsa te contó sobre Niklas?" Preguntó Olaf, alzando las cejas con sorpresa. "Eso sí que es nuevo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió Hans, frunciendo las cejas.

"Mi adorada amiga deber confiar mucho en ti para abrir su corazón de esa manera" Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa de lado.

Una agradable sensación de calidez le recorrió el cuerpo al sopesar la idea de que Elsa le abriera su corazón. Realmente deseaba conquistarla. Más que nada en el mundo. Un momento. _¿Querer a Elsa?,_ se cuestionó e, involuntariamente, evocó el recuerdo de sus caricias, la ternura de sus cuidados y lo cristalino de su risa. Pura, honesta y tenaz, si tuviera que definirla en pocas palabras. _¿Por qué no habría de quererla?,_ se preguntó, sintiéndose confundido y algo tonto. La sensación era completamente nueva.

"Me alegro de que así sea. Elsa me gusta mucho" Confesó, con las mejillas ardidas de pena.

"Elsa no te gusta" Puntualizó el moreno "Estás enamorado de ella" Explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Todos los sabemos. Creo que hasta el conserje del hotel lo sabe." Agregó, soltando una risita.

"Enamorado. Amor. Son palabras fuertes y no estoy seguro de conocerlas" Se defendió, sintiéndose acorralado y débil. Una parte de su ser opinaba que el amor debilita y otra pulseaba por darle una oportunidad algo diferente al snowboard y el trabajo.

"No se conoce, se siente." Explicó el botones, con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo voy a sentirlo? Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor" Dijo Hans, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella conversación no estaba ayudando en nada a su confusión.

"Está bien, yo sí sé. El amor es poner las necesidades del otro antes que las tuyas. Como cuando Elsa te envolvió con todo el abrigo que le fue posible para que no te congelaras en la nieve" Respondió Olaf con suavidad. "Ha sufrido bastante y yo la quiero mucho, confío en que seas digno de su cariño" Confesó. "Me marcho, supongo que te veré en el hotel."

"Claro." Mustió el pelirrojo, sumiéndose en el mundo de sus cavilaciones. "Gracias."

El joven se retiró con la misma parsimonia con que había llegado. Tomó el control del televisor y prendió el aparato, necesitaba despejar la mente. Lo primero que apareció fue el canal de noticias locales. Elsa sonreía a las cámaras acompañada por su simpática hermana que lucía radiante. Estaba en medio de la ronda de prensa, respondiendo pacientemente cada una de las preguntas que le hacían y agradeciendo, en nombre de ambos, el apoyo brindado y las palabras de aliento que le habían hecho llegar a través de las redes sociales, cartas y carteles. Cuando quería hacía gala de una diplomacia digna de... una reina. _Decisiones, decisiones. En la vida hay que tomar decisiones,_ se dijo a sí mismo, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia en pantalla.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Casi que puedo escuchar los suspiros de alivio al saber que Hans está bien. ¿Qué decisión tomará nuestro pelirrojo pelmazo? Vota A Para que Hans se vaya a Londres hacer negocios, Vota B Para que Hans de una vez se confiese con Elsa y le diga que muere por ella, Vota C Para que Elsa deje a Hans por Oaken.

Comentarios respecto del fic: a) Voy a tratar de actualizar el miércoles, porque de nuevo me voy de viaje; b) Queda seis capítulos más.

Momento outtake de la vida como escritora, situación: Le regalé el librito de Frozen a una de mis sobrinas (Edad: 3 años). Página donde se muestra como el príncipe apaga el fuego con una jarra con agua.

"¿Qué está haciendo el príncipe, Pipi?" *Señala al pelirrojo con cara de loquito*

"Sta regando las piantas" *Señala la jarra*

"Muy bien, está regando"

"Así no. Con una regadeda." *Expresión sería*

"¿Tiene que regar con una regadera?"

"Sí, con una regadeda. Si no viene el lobo fefozo (?)"

Conclusión: Quién pudiera tener esa creatividad de los 3 años.

Luego de este momento familiar (?)... IT'S REVIEWWW TIMEEEE! :3

_Lalocanaye:_ No se muere, no se muere. Puedo sentir el odio de tu lado B hacia mi persona, pero, ¿cómo se iba a morir el otro protagonista? Espero que ahora ya estés más tranquila que no se murió ni nada de eso. :)

_Paradise cat: _Se descongeló rápido, como una bolsita de vegetales congelados. Oh, Elsa todavía no sabe nada, ya quiero ver cuando se entere. :)

_XD: _De Sophie sabremos dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por los halagos. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado tanto al capítulo y me disculpo de ante mano por haber tardado tanto con la actualización. Me encantó tu review larguísimo! :)

_Alondra130: _Mucha suerte con tu examen, antes que nada. El tema de las criticas poco constructivas si, se están yendo un poco de tema, creo que deberían bajas las expectativas narrativas en el fandom, cada uno escribe como puede y como le sale. :)

_Elsasarahi: _Me encantó generar suspenso y el pelirrojo alfa fue muy divertido de hacer. :)

_Chikaalien: _Me alegro que te haya gustado! Hay un beso Kristanna! :)

_Guest: _Buenisimo que te guste tanto el fic y que te sirva de distracción, es la idea. :)

_JDayC: _Hans no despierta porque es medio marmota. Me alegro que te haya gustado como quedó el capítulo y todos esos puntos que señalaste. :)

_The princess of the ice-magic: _Me alegro que te encante el fic! Hans no se murió! :)

_Sinnombreespecifico: _Tan malvada no soy, un poquito quizás. ¿Resucitaste? :)

_Ana ivet: _Si, por suerte decidió continuar. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Hans es una sexy beast (XD). No soy tan terrible de matarlo y dejar a la pobrecita Elsa penando sin galán. :)

_Ari: _De nada! :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Se despertó! Tengo algo muy especial planeado para Niklas. :)

_Azura grandchester potter: _Revivió gracias a la ciencia médica, en este fic no hay poderes mágicos lamentablemente. :)

_AwkwardJess: _Podría hacer un AU así (XD). No, no. Hans sobrevive, sino el fandom me lincha. :)

_Iops: _Muchas gracias y lamento hacerte sufrir con las actualizaciones. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 12: La gran helada._

"Bueno" Suspiró, bajando los hombros con una sonrisa de lado. "Si duda esto no era como lo tenía planeado en mi mente" Explicó, acariciando con la yema del pulgar el borde de la tapa de su jarro térmico.

Elsa dejó salir una risita, esa que tanto le gustaba, cuando se tapaba con delicadeza los labios con su mano. Estiró la misma mano, la única que tenía libre, y le dio un leve pellizquito en la mejilla.

"Sí que eres quejón" Puntualizó la rubia. "Peor es nada" Agregó, hurgando chips de chocolate en el enorme _muffin_ que tenía enfrente.

"En eso tienes razón. Pero… es difícil darle el toque romántico cuando estás vestido con ésta ridícula bata de hospital" Masculló Hans, señalando su ropa.

Aún estaba internado en el hospital, aguardando junto a Elsa que el doctor autorizara su salida. Algunos de sus hermanos habían regresados a sus hogares, en especial Jensen, a quien su esposa le había comunicado la feliz noticia de que sería padre el verano siguiente. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante le recorría el pecho al sopesar la posibilidad de convertirse en tío.

Mientras su padre hacía los papeleos del hospital, Elsa había aceptado hacerle compañía y, en complicidad con Olaf, había entrado de contrabando dos capuchinos y dos _muffins_ del _Starbucks_ que estaba en la siguiente calle. Era como una especie de cita improvisada, pero sin pasar a buscar a nadie ni haciendo reservas en un restaurant caro para impresionar a la bella dama. No. Elsa estaba sentada en su cama, en posición india, con sus clásicas calzas térmicas negras, el holgado sweater gris y sus confortables botas de piel de oveja. Se veía tan hogareña y adorable. Ansiaba tanto poder compartir tantos momentos así con ella. Su sola presencia ponía su corazón a latir vigorosamente.

"¿Has pensado que hacer?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

"Aham. La universidad ha rechazado mi solicitud de nuevo examen, pero me han ofrecido incorporarme al grupo estudiantil común. Así que… marcho a Berlín" Respondió tímidamente, con una sonrisa enorme. Estaba visiblemente emocionada, la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que aquello se trataba de un gran paso.

"Eso es excelente, Isa. Me alegro mucho por ti." Felicitó Hans, enlazando sus dedos con los finos y pálidos dedos de Elsa. De todo lo que había dicho había una sola cosa que lo preocupaba de sobre manera. "¿Y Niklas?"

"Oh. Eso" Gimió la rubia, apretando los labios. "No lo sé… Es decir… Si tuviera que enfrentarlo, me siento algo vulnerable… Ya sabes, él va por la vida con ese… Corazón helado" Respondió con tristeza, agachando la cabeza.

Cabizbaja y meditabunda ante sus ojos, en completo silencio, estaba pidiéndole ayuda. Andy lo mataría. Su gran oportunidad estaba en Londres. El sueño de su vida. Demostrarle a su padre que en la vida puede hacerse más que estúpidos barcos. Elsa. La chica que no lo abandonó en momento más crítico. Su primer pensamiento en la mañana y el último a la noche. La promesa de un mundo nuevo y desconocido. Su sueño. Su meta. _El amor es poner las necesidades del otro antes que las tuyas,_ dijo en su mente la voz aniñada de Olaf. _Pusiste su vida en peligro por una estupidez, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer,_ regañó su propia voz de la conciencia, en ésta ocasión sonaba como su hermano Borc.

"¿Y si yo estoy ahí contigo te sentirás mejor? Humboldt ofrece excelentes especializaciones en sustentabilidad" Soltó sin más, con la adrenalina agolpándosele en las venas. Esperando el veredicto. _Lo siento, Andy,_ suspiró para sus adentros.

El hermoso rostro de Elsa se iluminó por completo y una sonrisa amenazó con rajarle la cara.

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Preguntó con un ronroneo adorable, tanto que, de no ser porque la enfermera con aspecto de jugador de rugby podría entrar en cualquier momento, le saltaría encima a devorarle el cuerpo a besos.

"Desde luego" Respondió Hans.

Elsa no dio tiempo a nada, en un fracción de segundo le había sacado de las manos el café, desplazado la mesita, y abalanzado contra él. Su boca sabía a crema y chocolate. Llevaba horas anhelando ese contacto, desde el instante en que la había visto de pie junto a su cama, a escondidas del equipo médico. Las delicadas manos se enterraron en su melena de fuego, acariciando la piel sensible de su nuca. Agradecía internamente a los dioses estar tapado hasta la cintura, dado que al instante su _soldadito _había bramado por lucha y guerra.

"¡Oh, vaya!" Dijo una voz a sus espaldas "No sabía que el hospital tuviera permitido este tipo de actividades"

Para su total pesar, Elsa se separó rápidamente, expresando bochorno y mortificación en el rostro. Trató de asirla como pudo, pero había sido más rápida y ahora estaba de pie junto a la cama.

"Hans, hijo, cuando dije que debías recompensar a la señorita Murrën me refería a otra cosa" Puntualizó su padre, dejando salir una risita.

"¡Padre!" Chilló el menor de los Westergard, completamente avergonzado.

"Esto… Te veré más tarde" Dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz, saliendo aprisa de la habitación. Casi podía ver un rastro de humo detrás de su figura.

"Mmmh… Conozco esa mirada. Es un excelente partido y una muy bella elección" Opinó Thimon, alzando una ceja, completamente divertido por tamaña situación. "El doctor dijo que ya puedes irte a casa, así que andando y, por favor, lleva a la señorita a cenar a un lugar bonito" Agregó con una sonrisa, aventándole algunas prendas.

Hundido en la ensoñación de la idea de compartir más momentos con Elsa, comenzó a vestirse lentamente, meditando a donde la llevaría y que lugares visitarían. Picaba la ansiedad por comenzar a entablar algo juntos.

* * *

_Si hace esa mueca una vez más, juro que lo mataré,_ declaró mentalmente la menor de las hermanas Murrën observando como el joven apuesto y rubio que tenía enfrente parecía un pez fuera del agua, boqueando sin emitir sonido alguno.

"¿No es un poco… apresurado?" Preguntó, al fin, arrugando las cejas.

"Comprendo" Masculló Anna, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. "Siento si te incomodé, Kristoff" Se disculpó, palmeando la superficie de madera lustrada que componía la mesa, usando el impulso para ponerse de pie. "Adiós" Saludó, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua para no llorar.

Caminó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. _He sido una estúpida y una atropellada,_ se regañó así misma. Los gruesos lagrimones caían involuntariamente por su rostro. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se aproximó a toda velocidad al gran portal de vidrio del hotel y un sonoro "tong" se escuchó cuando rebotó contra el mismo.

"_¡Auch!"_ Exclamó adolorida, sobándose la nariz.

"¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con notable preocupación Kristoff, quien había seguido sus pisadas todo el trecho.

_¡Genial! Ahora debo encararlo pareciendo Rudolf, el reno,_ meditó furiosa, volteando a verlo. No podía resistirse a esa mirada ambarina, no cuando él la miraba así. Agachó la cabeza, como aceptando un regaño.

"Sí" Mustió la pelirroja.

Kristoff la tomó con suavidad por un hombro con una mano y con la otra la obligó alzar la barbilla, sin abandonar su tacto delicado.

"Simplemente no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, An. Soy un idiota y lo siento." Declaró, con tono quejumbroso. "Por supuesto que quiero, pero me has ganado de mano, quería preguntártelo más adelante, cuando nos conociéramos más" Explicó, bajando sus manos para tomar las pequeñas manos de la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

"Lo sé, fui un poco atolondrada. Es que… No me quiero separar de ti y temo que nuestras vidas sean completamente diferentes y…" Balbuceó, frunciendo las cejas rojizas y perfiladas.

"Anna. Tu universidad y la mía están separadas por 4 calles. Compartimos un montón de lugares. Nos veremos tanto que acabarás por odiarme" Interrumpió, divertido, depositando un beso en su frente. "¿Amigos?"

"En tus sueños" Objetó la joven, impulsándose para atrapar sus labios.

Sólo había besado a dos chicos en toda su vida pero estaba casi segura de que no besaría a ningún otro que no fuera el grandulón rubio que la tenía sujeta por la cintura, estrechándola más contra él.

"¡Consíganse un cuarto!" Oyeron decir y ambos se separaron avergonzados. A pocos metros, Hendrick Westergard los miraba con los brazos en jarra.

Anna dejo salir una risita y jaló del brazo de Kristoff.

"Quizás debamos aceptar esa sugerencia" Ronroneó la pelirroja, a sabiendas de lo muy abochornado que se mostraba su saliente ante tales proposiciones.

"No me provoques" Dijo, por lo bajo, el rubio, con una sonrisa de lado.

_Tal vez eso de conocerse más no sea tan mala idea después de todo,_ pensó Anna con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que su hermana era muchísimo más hábil que ella en esos terrenos inhóspitos que se albergaban en ese maletín plateado que Anna celosamente cuidaba. Luego de mucho esfuerzo logró hacerse un delineado decente y ahora sólo quedaba poner la máscara de pestañas. Terminada la tortuosa rutina de maquillaje, se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba puesto un atuendo, por cortesía de su hermana pequeña, compuesto por unos _skinny jeans _azules, una camisa blanca sedosa y delicada, de un material maravilloso, un chaleco de piel y lana y unos zapatos de taco muy alto. Realmente agradecía aquellas arduas jornadas de protocolo y ceremonial que su madre le había obligado a cumplir, gracias a ello podía andar sobre ese tipo de calzado sin matarse de un golpe. Hans le había enviado un mensaje dando aviso de que saldrían a cenar. Mañana cada uno regresaría a sus ciudades para luego reencontrarse una semana más tarde en Berlín. Sería una semana muy aburrida sin él a su lado. En poco tiempo había abierto ante sus ojos un abanico maravilloso de posibilidades y cosas para hacer.

Aburrida porque aún faltaba un rato para bajar el lobby, comenzó a fisgonear su perfil de _Facebook_ en la tablet de Anna. Vacaciones en Grecia. Fiestas en Suiza. Cumpleaños en Roma. Shopping en Nueva York. Definitivamente Hans tenía una agenda muy activa. Iba por la quinta fotografía de un álbum rotulado _Cumpleaños de Marteen en Bora- Bora _cuando dio con algo que le produjo una punzada agria. Esbelta, piel de canela, el pelo larguísimo y dorado como el sol. Sophie. Ese capítulo que todavía no deseaba abordar. Ver la fotografía era una invitación formal a las _odiosas comparaciones._ Curvilínea donde ella es atlética, osada en el vestir cuando ella es recatada, cariñosa donde ella se contiene, extrovertida donde ella preferiría ser invisible. Iba a seguir rascando la herida cuando su celular, ese que había sobrevivido a tanta nieve, vibró. "_¿Bajas, cariño? Te juro que me he bañado_." Rezaba el mensaje, seguido de muchas caritas felices. No tenía sentido torturarse con el pasado de Hans, debía esforzarse por ser parte de su presente.

Retocó su labial y se encaminó a lo que prometía ser una noche muy divertida.

* * *

"Estoy seguro de que Astrid sólo se siente asfixiada por tanto preparativo" Afirmó Hans, con una tímida sonrisa. Su hermano Borc finalmente se abría a él, de adulto a adulto, y no podía evitar sentirse completamente reconfortado.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Aceptó su hermano mayor con un suspiro. Mañana por la tarde viajarían a las Islas del Sur y luego cada uno retomaría sus actividades. Con suerte se verían para los próximos cumpleaños. "Lo siento, te estoy amargando la noche y tu saldrás con Elsa. Hasta que me haces caso, cabeza dura" Agregó, pasando rápidamente su brazo por el cuello del menor para frotar su puño sobre su cabeza.

"Suéltame" Rogó Hans, con voz ahogada, pero divertido. "Estás arruinando mi guapura natural"

"Eso. Suéltalo Borc, no sea cosa de que Elsa descubra el bicho horrible que es" Opinó Kirk, bajando la revista que estaba leyendo. Los Westergard que quedaban en el hotel estaban todos esperando para salir a disfrutar la última noche que les quedaba en Suiza.

"¿A quién le dices bicho horrible?" Cuestionó ofendido Hans, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

"A ti, ¿a quién más sino?" Respondió Kirk, aventando el ejemplar, encaminándose hasta donde estaba su hermano.

"Estás celoso porque Elsa saldrá conmigo" Puntualizo el menor, altivo.

"No tendría motivos si hubieras hecho las cosas limpiamente" Objetó el decimo primer hermano, con expresión osca. "Respóndeme una cosa, ¿era tu plan desviarte?" Inquirió, arrugando las cejas pobladas.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora" Respondió Hans, alzando una ceja.

"No me interesa. Responde" Pinchó Kirk, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano.

"Kirk, no es momento de…" Regañó Borc, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de uno de sus múltiples hermanos menores.

"A callar. Quiero que ésta sabandija me responda." Interrumpió Kirk, tensando la mandíbula.

"Si, era mi plan" Aceptó Hans, con un suspiro.

"Eres un infeliz. Pusiste la vida de ambos en peligro. ¿Y qué me dices del barranco? ¿Qué esperabas, que Elsa cayera por él?" Increpó, furioso, tomando a su hermano por las solapas.

"¡Cálmate! Sólo quería dejarla en el bosque" Explicó el menor, descubriendo cuan estúpido sonaba aquel plan en voz alta.

"En el bosque. Sola. ¿Acaso querías matarla?" Insistió Kirk, con los ojos crispante de ira. "¿Eso querías? ¿Matarla?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Hans, empujando a su hermano. "Sólo quería que perdiera la carrera"

"¿Y para eso ibas a dejar a una mujer indefensa en el medio de un bosque en la cima de una montaña? ¿Estás loco?" Cuestionó Kirk, alzando tanto la voz que varios huéspedes voltearon. "Eres un salvaje" Sentenció.

"Sé que no era el plan más brillante del mundo y no sabía lo del barranco" Respondió el menor, alzando también la voz.

"¡Demente! ¿Acaso no te importaba lo que pudiera sucederle?" Preguntó Kirk, haciendo aspavientos, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos oían.

"¡No! ¡No me importaba en lo más mínimo!" Rugió Hans y lo siguiente se escuchó fue el ruido que hizo al caer producto del puñetazo que le había propinado su hermano. "¡Oye, que carajo…!"

"¿Es eso verdad?" Preguntó una voz, casi como un quejido a sus espaldas.

"¡Elsa!" Gimió Hans, retirándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le manaba del labio. "Elsa, cariño, es que yo…"

"¡Responde!" Bramó furiosa, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión angustiosa en el rostro.

"Sí, pero déjame explicar…" Aceptó el menor de los Westergard con un dejo de desesperación en la voz. Estiró su mano limpia para tratar de tomar una de las pálidas manos de la mujer, ella las replegó como si aquel tacto fuera a quemar.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó Elsa, sin sentir pena alguna del espectáculo que estaban montando. "Eres un monstruo… Al final, el único corazón congelado aquí es el tuyo" Sentenció antes de echar a correr.

"¡Elsa, espera…!" Pidió Hans, pero antes de que pudiera echarse a correr detrás de ella se vio detenido por la amplia y fuerte mano de Borc.

"Déjame a mí, Pooh" Indicó, dedicándole una mirada tan severa que sabía que era en vano contradecirlo.

Desvió la mirada del silueta de su hermano mayor que se perdía por un corredor hacía Kirk. Ambos se lanzaban puñales por los ojos. Suspiró, optando por lo más sano que sentía en ese momento. Su hermano hizo un estruendoso ruido cuando lo derribó de un puñetazo.

* * *

Odiaba ese sonido porcino que emitía cuando lloraba con verdadera angustia, pero ahora no podía contenerlo más. Las lágrimas fluían incontenibles y se había restregado tanto los ojos que debía parecer un mapache o un oso panda.

_Es un desgraciado,_ sentenció en su mente, mientras se aferraba al barandal nevado de la despejada azotea del hotel. _Soy una idiota, ¿cómo puede creerle? ¡Es Hans! Malcriado, manipulador, malvado,_ enumeró en su mente, tensando la mandíbula.

"¡Elsa! Por fin te encuentro" Escuchó a sus espaldas, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

"Ahora no, Borc" Siseó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

"Escúchame, mi hermano es un imbécil, quizás el más grande que haya pisado este planeta. Sé que no vas a disculparlo, pero por lo menos déjame contarte algunas cosas sobre y luego lo juzgas, ¿sí?" Negoció el tercer Westergard, acercándose sigiloso.

"No me interesa" Bramó Elsa, volteándose violentamente. "Vete, Borc. Te prometo que no haré ninguna locura" Pidió, abrazándose a sí misma.

"Por favor, El" Rogó, casi lastimero, el pelirrojo. "Te invito a cenar y hablamos con personas civilizadas"

"No" Dijo obstinadamente, alzando la barbilla.

"¡Oh! De acuerdo… Supongo que tendré que comerme unos _hot dogs_ con mucho chucrut yo sólo" Canturreó, sonriendo de lado, avanzado uno poco más hacia ella. "Cerveza negra y pan agrio, sólo para mí" Continúo, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus delicados hombros. "Waffles con miel y _rote früchte_"

"Basta" Farfulló la rubia, sin abandonar su postura.

"Y chocolate caliente" Finalizó el pelirrojo, casi con un ronroneo.

"Mmmhh… Tú pagas" Aceptó Elsa, enjugándose los rastros de lágrimas.

"Por supuesto" Coincidió Borc, tendiéndole un pañuelo.

El médico la escoltó hasta su habitación de manera tal que pudiera ponerse un calzado más cómodo y un abrigo. Al salir del hotel, sólo volteó una vez, al sentir una mirada puesta en ella, desde el ventanal del lobby, Hans la observaba sujetando una compresa contra su rostro. Si no lo conociera, se vería enternecida por su expresión de perrito apaleado. _Mentiroso, _ sentenció duramente.

* * *

"¡Uy, uy! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Murmuró por lo bajo, saboreando la victoria.

Se acomodó mejor entre los arbustos y preparó su equipo para obtener las fotografías que le asegurarían un jugoso billete. La sobreviviente y archi conocida Elsa Murrën y un Westergard. El aburrido. Pero en una cita romántica e intima.

"Je, je, je… Vacaciones en Aruba allí voy" Rió por lo bajo, apretando el disparador de su potente cámara.

* * *

"¿Estás más calmada?" Preguntó Borc sonriendo, mientras mojaba un trozo de waffle en miel.

"Algo. La comida ayudó mucho" Respondió Elsa, llevándose una cucharada de _rote früchte_ a la boca.

"Bien. Escucha. Hans es un cabeza fresca, no suele meditar mucho antes de actuar. Está desesperado por ganar porque cada vez que lo hace recibe un premio en dinero" Explicó el joven antes de mordisquear el esponjoso manjar.

"Borc, tu familia nada en dinero. Invéntate otra excusa" Farfulló la rubia, rodando los ojos. "Está claro que me odia y todo fue un estúpido plan para hacerme daño. Tu hermano necesita ayuda psiquiátrica urgentemente"

"No, no. Ya sé que tenemos dinero. Pero Hans está emperrado en demostrarle a nuestro padre que puede montar una empresa exitosa y que cuidar del medio ambiente no lo hace un hippie" Confesó el médico, dándole un sorbo al café. "Tienen esa pelea desde hace años y a mi adorable hermanito sólo le faltaban 15 mil euros para completar su inversión. Le ofrecí esa suma de dinero y no la aceptó, dijo que deseaba conseguir el dinero por sus propios medios. Hans es muy cabeza dura." Agregó con un suspiro.

"Unas intenciones muy nobles, pero en el proceso casi me mata." Sentenció la reina de las nieves, relamiéndose los labios de dulce.

"No puedo excusarlo por eso, supongo que sólo quería retrasarte un poco. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que mi hermano está enamorado de ti, creo que ni él sabe cuánto" Dijo Borc, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nuestro padre nos ha criado a lo rudo, una casa de machos. Nuestra madre murió cuando Hans era apenas un bebé, yo tenía 8 años cuando eso sucedió. Nos criamos sin saber bien como interactuar con una mujer, pero sí recuerdo como mi padre miraba a mi madre y lo mucho que la quería" Explicó, bajando la mirada, como si el recuerdo le produjera mucho dolor.

Elsa estiró la mano por sobre la mesa, tomando la ancha mano de Borc.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el joven "Lo que quiero decir es que Hans te quiere y mucho, él no lo sabe, pero estoy seguro de que buscará la forma de disculparse contigo. Dale una oportunidad por favor." Rogó. "Es mi hermano y tú eres una gran amiga, y quiero verlos ambos felices."

"Borc… No lo sé… Necesito tiempo" Mustió la joven, bajando la mirada. "Es decir, casi me deja a la deriva en un bosque sola… No es un simple plato roto"

"Pero tú lo seguiste" Objetó Borc, férreo en la idea de defender a su hermano.

"Había un barranco, podía matarse si seguía por ese camino" Explicó Elsa, entornando los ojos. "¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Dejar que se mate? Es un idiota insufrible, pero merece vivir" Cuestionó.

"El barranco… No puedo creer que el muy estúpido olvidara eso… Se lo dije un millón de veces" Masculló el pelirrojo, incomodo.

"Como verás, me tomará un buen tiempo superar esto y poder verlo a la cara sin propinarle un bofetón" Puntualizó la rubia, haciendo una mueca. "Por mucho que yo… uhmm… Lo aprecie" Borc rodó los ojos. "Ok, ok, por mucho que me guste… Tomará tiempo"

"Entiendo" Aceptó el pelirrojo, tomando sus manos. "Sólo no te tomes cuatro años" Pidió, con una sonrisa de lado.

La rubia meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

"Hans se disculpará, estoy seguro. Si no lo hace juro que le haré dar la vuelta al mundo de una pata en el culo" Confió el tercer Westergard.

Dejó salir una risita imaginando la situación.

* * *

"Supongo que no tienes mucha experiencia con el calor" Puntualizó Kristoff, alzando una ceja, mirando al adorable botones del hotel que entre trago y trago de cerveza estaba explicando cómo pasaría sus vacaciones de verano.

"Nope" Respondió Olaf, con su acostumbrada sonrisa. "Pero realmente quiero ir en el verano. Las playas, el sol, la arena. Apuesto que se siente suave y mullida" Explicó soñadoramente.

"Pero el Caribe… en verano" Insistió el grandulón rubio. "Siempre has estado metido aquí, en Suiza, en las montañas" Argumentó.

"Kristoff" Siseó Anna, mirándolo de mala manera.

"¿Qué? Sólo quiero evitar que se rostice al sol" Exclamó el rubio, ligeramente ofendido.

"Usaré protector solar. Factor 30" Confesó Olaf, alzando las cejas. "¡Serán una estupendas vacaciones!" Dijo jovial.

Kristoff iba a retrucar, pero recibió un doloroso codazo por parte de Anna.

"No te atrevas" Murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja y no le quedo más que guardarse sus comentarios.

* * *

_¡Aquí están!,_ reconoció Hans, casi apoyando su perfecta nariz contra el vidrio de la pintoresca taberna. Elsa reía ante algo que Borc estaba contándole. Si no fuera porque sabía lo mucho que amaba a Astrid, estaría ingresando al local rugiendo cual león preso de la ira. _Le pediré disculpas, rogaré y…,_ meditó hasta que un ruido le llamó la atención. Desvió la mirada hasta unos arbustos y contempló un bulto bastante grande. Se acercó buscando de hacer el menor ruido.

"¡Ahh!" Gritó un hombre, incorporándose rápido como un gato.

Nariz ganchuda, grueso bigote, pelo canoso y una potente cámara _Nikon_ colgando de su cuello. Un _paparazzi_. Sin que pudiera prevenirlo le tomó una rápida fotografía, cegándolo ligeramente con el flash.

"¡Oye! No hagas eso" Exigió el pelirrojo tratando de asir al hombre por un brazo.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa maliciosa, disparando otra vez. "Serán unas primicias de lo más escandalosas. Los hermanos Westergard disputándose a tan bella dama" Anunció, risueño.

"¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Entrégame la cámara" Demando Hans, furioso.

El hombre emprendió la huida, pero no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Lo corrió algunas calles hasta que ambos dieron con un callejón sin salida. El _paparazzi_ le arrojó la cámara, pero sabía que había quitado la memoria.

"Las fotos" Jadeó el menor de los hermanos, avanzando hasta él. "Dame el maldito chip" Pidió, acorralándolo.

"En tu sueños, niño bonito" Respondió altaneramente. "Dinero por el chip" Demandó, enseñándole el dispositivo antes de volver a esconderlo.

Perdiendo los estribos, lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo. El sujeto lo miró desafiante. Lo último que necesitaba era un disturbio callejero para completar la sumatoria de sus problemas.

"¿Cuánto quieres?" Preguntó Hans, sin soltarlo.

"Todo lo que tengas en tu cuenta bancaria" Respondió el hombre, sonriendo de lado.

_Maldito, _gruñó Hans. Lo que estaba en su cuenta era el capital que necesitaba para su empresa. No podía darle aquel dinero. Nunca después de todo el esfuerzo por conseguirlo. Pero si lo dejaba ir, las fotos estarían mañana mismo en manos de la prensa rosa y en las redes sociales. Eso significaría problemas para Borc con Astrid y que Elsa se distanciara aún más. _¡Mierda!,_ se quejó, tensándose. Eran su hermano y la mujer por la que estaba perdido, contra el sueño de lograr su empresa.

"De acuerdo. Andando, pero sin trucos" Aceptó, jalando al hombre por un codo.

Llegaron hasta la terminal de banco más cercana y Hans le exigió que le enseñara el chip. Colocándolo en su celular pudo comprobar que era el correcto. Con total pesar realizó la transferencia bancaria. El ticket final indicaba un saldo de cero euros en su cuenta.

"Duke Weselton, un placer hacer negocios contigo, chico" Saludó el hombre con sorna retirándose con una aparatosa reverencia.

Solo y meditabundo, se dejo resbalar hasta sentir el frío del suelo. Enterró la frente en las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En unas pocas horas todo se había ido al caño. _El karma es una perra, _meditó rabioso, chequeando que en su billetera sólo le quedaba un billete áspero y verde de 100 euros.

* * *

Si bien la vitalidad era una de las cosas que más adoraba que su hermana manifestara, en aquel momento no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Luego del relato la noche anterior, Anna estaba haciendo del armado de equipaje una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Aventaba cosas en su gran maleta rosa con violencia mientras le dedicaba lo más ocurrentes improperios al menor de los Westergard. De ser el "maravilloso y guapo Príncipe Hans" había pasado a ser "imbécil y maldito Westergard número trece".

"¡Trastornado!" Bramó Anna, con el ceño fruncido, sentándose arriba de su equipaje para cerrarlo.

"Ya está bien, An. Te dará algo si continuas así" Mustió Elsa, mientras dobla sus últimas prendas.

"Más le vale disculparse. Tiene exactamente dos horas" Advirtió la menor, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

Elsa hizo oídos sordos ante lo último dicho. Su vuelo a Arendelle salía dentro de tres horas y Hans no había asomado el hocico ni una sola vez. Estaba más que claro que su enorme ego no le permitía hacer algo como pedir disculpas, a menos que estuviera agonizando en una cueva. _No lo dejaré salir, no voy a sentir,_ se obligó a sí misma, cuando las lágrimas amenazaban a salir una vez más. Había llorado bastante. Con Niklas había llorado hasta sentir los ojos secos, pero no repetiría la historia con Hans. Seguiría adelante. _¿Acaso eso no fue lo que me enseñaste, Hans?,_ cuestionó con cierto desdén. _Sé fuerte, Elsa,_ alentó. Pero pese a su esfuerzo, seguía atenta a la puerta del dormitorio.

En silencio terminaron de ordenar sus cosas, chequeando de no dejar nada. Unos golpes se escucharon sobre la superficie de madera lustrada que componía la puerta y su corazón se agitó emocionado, cayendo rápidamente en la decepción al comprobar que se trataba de Kristoff.

"¿Están listas, chicas?" Preguntó amablemente el rubio con una sonrisa bondadosa.

Le pico la envidia de que su hermana fuera tan afortunada, pero no podía guardarle rencor alguno. Anna era lo más valioso y lo mejor que tenía.

Se encaminaron al lobby del hotel, donde Bulda y Cliff, los mejores amigos de Kristoff aguardaban para marchar todos juntos al aeropuerto. Ellos marcharían a Alemania, mientras ellas irían a Noruega. Olaf lucía una expresión triste pero no escatimó en sonrisas ante la promesa de volver a verse en el verano. Por insistencia del moreno todos disfrutarían de unas vacaciones en la Costa Azul.

"Hasta pronto" Se saludaron, fundiéndose en un afectuoso abrazo.

"Hasta pronto, blonda. Juro que voy a mensajearte todos los días" Prometió el botones, entre risas.

"Pesado" Amonestó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Una vez cargadas sus cosas en el taxi, volteó hacia el hotel. De Hans ni la sombra.

* * *

"Esto irá directo a Facebook" Oyó decir a Hendrick, su voz le parecía distorsionada y distante.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró a sus hermanos divertidísimos con sus celulares.

"¡_Hanicienta_, despierta! Debes hacerle el desayuno a la madrastra" Canturreó Frey, aventándole una almohada. "Levanta de una vez que tienes que ordenar tu equipaje, foca"

La cabeza se le partía en dos y sentía la garganta seca. De la noche tenía flashes. Había gastado sus últimos billetes en una potente botella de vodka que todavía reposaba en su mano derecha. Alzó la mirada desde su posición, boca abajo, despatarrado sobre la cama, chocando con una expresión severa por parte de Borc.

"¿Qué supone que haces?" Cuestionó su hermano y, por su tono de voz, dedujo que estaba furioso. "Pensé que deseabas recomponer las cosas con Elsa y aquí estas, durmiendo… y estuviste bebiendo como un cosaco" Gruñó.

La sola mención de la rubia hizo que se incorporara rápidamente. Tenía que hablar con ella, disculparse. Dejó la botella a un lado. La cabeza el daba vueltas.

"Elsa" Murmuró con voz pastosa. "¿Dónde está?"

"Pues…" Siseó Hendrick, mirando su reloj "Supongo que en el aeropuerto. En una hora y media sale su vuelo"

Aquella frase hizo que se le fuera la resaca. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a dar vueltas.

"¡Oh, no! Tengo que hablar con ella y…" Balbuceó, rebuscando entre sus ropas.

"Tomate un taxi. Si tienes suerte quizás llegues antes de que pase por migraciones" Dijo Borc, apiadándose de su desorientación, ofreciéndole algo de dinero. "Nosotros llevaremos tus cosas al aeropuerto luego."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, salió disparado lo más rápido que sus largas piernas se lo permitieron. Se abalanzó hacia el primer taxi que vio y con un chillido casi histérico le pidió que llegara al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudiera. Treinta angustiosos minutos pasaron antes de que las potentes luces del aeropuerto aparecieran ante sus ojos. Las carteleras anunciaban que el vuelo 1549 con destino a Arendelle, Noruega, saldría a las 16:47 y para ello faltaba escasamente una hora. Visualizó los mostradores de la compañía aérea que auspiciaba aquel vuelo pero no vio ningún rastro de Elsa ni de Anna. Corrió al área de migraciones.

"Documentación y tarjeta de embarque, por favor" Pidió el agente que le impedía el paso.

"No poseo, sólo debo hablar con una persona que está allí" Explicó nervioso mientras que, casi iluminada por una luz divina, observaba a la menor de las hermanas depositando sus cosas para pasarlas por el escáner.

"Imposible, señor." Dijo el agente con firmeza y cara de pocos amigos.

"Por favor, será sólo un momento" Rogó Hans.

"Le he dicho que no y por favor retírese, señor" Ordenó el hombre, cada vez más disgustado.

Frustrado se alejó del hombre, pero se acercó cuando pudo a la cinta que dividía el área de check in de la zona de migraciones.

"¡Anna!" Gritó, rogando que la pelirroja lo escuchase. "¡Anna!" Insistió.

La mujer se volteó y, por un segundo, albergo una esperanza. Pero la dulce y cariñosa Anna Murrën puso una expresión de asco al verlo y le dedicó un gesto obsceno con su delicada mano, volteándose rápidamente. Más adelante la esperaba Elsa, Kristroff y dos sujetos que no sabía quiénes eran. Elsa no se había percatado de su presencia.

"Demonios" Masculló el pelirrojo, sacando se su abrigo su celular. "¿Borc? Necesito que vengas al aeropuerto, por favor… Sí, soy un idiota… Lo sé… ¿Una patada en el culo? No esperaba menos de ti" Discutió. Finalizada la llamada, marcó el teléfono de Elsa. Uno, dos, tres, cinco tonos y sólo escuchó la voz mecánica del contestador. "Elsa, soy yo. Por favor, atiende el teléfono. Lo siento, de verdad. Todo. ¿Hablemos, sí? ¡Por favor! Yo te…" El potente pitido interrumpió el mensaje. Volvió a intentarlo algunas veces más, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

Sus hermanos llegaron muñidos de todo el equipaje cuando el vuelo a Arendelle anunciaba _embarcando_. Hizo los chequeos lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la puerta número 10. Cuando llegó, el personal de la aerolínea estaba terminado de acomodar el mostrador, a la espera del siguiente vuelo.

"¿El vuelo a Arendelle?" Preguntó Hans, entre bocanadas de aire.

"Lo siento, señor. Es el avión que está despegando" Respondió la mujer con voz cansina.

Pegó el rostro al amplio ventanal, ante sus verdes ojos observó a la potente aeronave carretear y despegar, llevándose a Elsa muy lejos de él. Con furia, le dio un puñetazo al vidrio.

"¡Señor!" Rugió la mujer.

"Lo siento" Murmuró Hans, alejándose de allí.

* * *

Apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, mientras miraba el paisaje de nubes de aspecto acolchonado y suave. De pequeña siempre había anhelado sentarse sobre una de ellas y dejarse hundir allí. Pero luego supo que eso era físicamente imposible. Miró a Anna de reojo, aún tenía la nariz roja por tanto llorar. No había imaginado que alejarse de Kristoff la pondría tan triste. A decir verdad, ella también lo estaba. En su celular tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y casi 10 mensajes de_ Whatsapp. _Pero no quería el sonido sintético de su voz a través de una bocina o un emoticono. Hubiera querido verle la cara una vez más. _La gente toma muy malas decisiones cuando está angustiada o estresada, quizás deberías hablar con él y escuchar sus razones,_ recordó la voz de Bulda, la mejor amiga de Kristoff, diciéndole eso antes de embarcar. Una lágrima rebelde se abrió paso por la tersa piel de su rostro.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¡Lo siento! Prometí una actualización la semana pasada, pero fue IMPOSIBLE. Trabajo, viaje, cuidar a mi sobrina. Varias cosas que me tuvieron alejada de la computadora, pero ya volví y, para compensar a mis fieles lectores, traje un capítulo lo más largo que pude exigirle a mi cerebro.

¡DRAMA, Señores! ¡Mucho! ¡En cantidades industriales! Pero volverá a brillar el sol para ésta dupla... algún día (Evil baby face)

It's review timeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :3 :3

_Paradise cat: _Hans es un chico muy especial, creo que con este capítulo alimentó más tus ganas de ahorcarlo. Violencia entre hermanos, ¿hay algo más maravilloso? Recuerdo una ocasión, cuando tenía once años, llevaba el pelo larguísimo y tenía mucho calor, una de mis hermanas mayores decidió cortármelo. Pase de tener el pelo largo como Pocahontas a ser Sakura Card Captor. Mi mamá casi la mata. :)

_JDayC: _Voy hacer un Rate M del Helsa, pero la trama es sorpresa (XD). Creo que la primera pregunta quedó respondida con este capítulo, la segunda todavía es un misterio. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Perdón por demorar tanto, espero que este capítulo compensé que no pudiste tener tu miércoles hecho. :)

_Sinnombreespecifico:_ Tomé nota de los votos, los tendré en cuenta. Los tres. :)

_F: _Mucha gracias! :)

_Elsasarahi: _Ugh… espero que no hayas sufrido mucho con el final de este capítulo. :)

_Lalocanaye: _Lado B, el perro de Hans está muerto, quizás eso te satisfaga un poco. Frey es el maestro de los momentos incómodos. Astrid y Borc un solo corazón. :)

_The princess of the ice-magic: _Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia! :)

_Paulasiii: _Lo tendré en cuenta. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Perdón por la demora, juro que quise actualizar antes pero fue imposible. Sí, quise introducir la variante de "hermanos buen onda", en lugar de los malos de siempre. Honestamente, el Hans de la pelí me da que es medio el malcriado. Ahora su cita quedó más que pendiente y quizás escriba otro, tengo algunas ideas dándome vueltas, pero debo organizarlas bien. :)

_Awkward Jess:_ Gracias por mantener viva la llama, la actualización de hoy compensa la triple releída del fic. Tercera parte, definitivamente, veremos cómo resuelven sus problemas estos dos. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Aún falta para la cita, pero trataré de hacerla memorable. :)

_Azura grandchester potter: _Me alegro que te haya gustado y dale duro a Niklas cuando le encuentres. :)

_Ari: _Me fui cuatro días, pero actualizo siempre que puedo. :)

_Ana ivet: _Hay que portarse bien, sino nos quedamos sin internet. Tom Cruise no me gusta, pero reconozco que trabaja bien. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 13: Hey Sexy Lady_

El jardín todavía estaba nevado, la primavera tardaría algunos días más en llegar para borrar el manto helado y blanco que suponía el invierno. El lago no tardó en aparecer frente a sus ojos, la luz del sol le robaba destellos como si de un diamante se tratase. _Libérate, Isa,_ se ordenó a sí misma, tal y como había hecho Hans. Meneó la cabeza. No quería pensar en él durante ese momento tan particular. El viento mecía el agua y provocaba pequeñas olas en la orilla. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la tan reída cajita de terciopelo y acarició con la yema de su pulgar la superficie fina y suave. La encerró en un puño y levantó el brazo casi por detrás de su cabeza. Con fuerza, arrojó el objeto al agua y lo observó hundirse en aquella profundidad azul. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se sentía tan libre.

"Por fin te encuentro" Escuchó decir a sus espaldas. "Tienes que ir la reunión de accionistas y tu pelo es un desastre"

"Siempre tan sutil, Anna" Regañó, volteándose hacia el origen de la voz. "En seguida voy" Indicó, regresando su mirada al lago.

"No tardes, no son personas muy pacientes" Pidió la pelirroja, con un suspiró.

"Lo sé. Pero ser la CEO de una compañía tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?" Respondió Elsa, acomodándose un mechón rubio y rebelde que le cruzaba la cara. "Vamos"

Regresaron a paso tranquilo a la gran mansión Murrën, esa que estaba a los pies de los picos nevados de Arendelle. Cuando el verano llegara, trasladarían sus actividades a la mansión que reposaba en las cercanías de la playa.

A sus veintiún años, Elsa debía tomar su lugar como CEO de la empresa familiar, participar de asambleas, comités, reuniones de negocios y demás. Pero todas esas agotadoras tareas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y por ello había solicitado una reunión con los accionistas principales. Pensaba lograr algún tipo de acuerdo de manera tal que su presencia en la compañía no fuera de tipo permanente y pudiera monitorearla desde Alemania. La semana entrante viajaría a Berlín a terminar su semestre de Biología.

Anna revoloteaba a su alrededor, maquillándola, peinándola y vistiéndola como si de una muñeca gigante se tratase. Cuando terminó, su aspecto sencillo de jeans y hoodie se había transformado en uno sofisticado y elegante, digno de la realeza Noruega.

"Muchas gracias, An" Dijo Elsa, mirándose satisfecha en el espejo.

"De nada, Isa" Rió su hermana menor.

No pudo reprimir un mohín de disgusto ante tal apodo, pero no podía culpar a Anna por usarlo. Ahora cada vez que le decía así, no podía evitar pensar en Hans, y no quería pensar en él. Había escuchado y leído sus mensajes, pero el teléfono le parecía impersonal y frío. Ese pequeño residuo de infantilismo que conservaba adentro de si, sostenía la endeble ilusión de que sería como el príncipe de los cuentos o el galán de alguna comedia romántica, que aparecería en el momento menos pensado, impoluto y perfecto, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y reconociendo lo tonto que había sido. _Cosas que sólo pasan en las novelas rosa,_ meditó, mientras se colocaba las perlas. Sobre la superficie de su mesa de luz, su celular vibró. Un mensaje de Borc. _Elsa, tengo que hablar contigo por algo importante, por favor llámame cuando puedas, _rezaba el mensaje acompañado de una carita que le recordaba al cuadro de "El Grito" de Munch.

* * *

"Oye, tenemos que celebrar" Anunció Andy, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, zarandeándolo un poco. Estaba completamente eufórico. No podía negar que él también lo estaba, pero tenía esa sensación en el pecho que no lo dejaba vivir. Extrañaba a horrores a Elsa.

"Claro, vamos" Aceptó, deteniendo la marcha en la esquina, antes de que un taxi lo llevara puesto.

La semana anterior había arribado a las Islas del Sur sin un centavo, con el corazón roto y, porque no también, con el orgullo por el piso. La sumatoria de sus errados accionares había provocado que se quedara sin el pan y sin la torta. Ni la chica ni la empresa. Y de las dos cosas, más lamentaba la chica. Sin ningún reparo sus hermanos habían evidenciado todo a los oídos de su padre y se había ganado una reprimenda épica. Cuando su padre lo obligó a asistir a una audiencia en privado y sabía que vendría. Meses enteros haciendo las labores más pesadas en el astillero. Un clásico castigo a lo Westergard. Pero por primera vez su padre le permitió relatar su versión de los hechos, confesándole cuan arrepentido estaba. Thimon le expendió un cheque con la cifra de dinero que había pagado por las fotos y lo envió a Londres, confiando en que, de ahora en más hiciera lo correcto. Cuando puso los pies en el aeropuerto sintió la enorme tentación de marchar a Noruega, pero Borc le había advertido que respetara los tiempos de Elsa y así lo había hecho.

Volviendo al presente, acababan de firman un contrato con una de las principales firmas constructoras de Londres y ahora sólo les restaba buscar una bonita oficina en donde asentarse.

Llegaron al apartamento que compartían y Andy fue el primero en encaminarse a la ducha para darse un merecido baño.

Caminó hasta su habitación y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, chequeó su celular. Un mensaje de Elsa. Su corazón palpitó furioso y los dedos torpes se pisaban entre ellos para desplegar la pantalla y leer aquel pequeño texto. _"Hola, Hans. ¿Te puedes conectar al Skype?"_ Lo había enviado hacía menos de una hora. Corrió a la tablet e inició sesión. La sensación térmica era de diez grados, pero el transpiraba como si hicieran cuarenta. El rostro de Elsa apareció en pantalla. Lucía preciosa, con su acostumbrada trenza y perfectamente maquillada.

"Hola, Hans. ¿Cómo estás?" Saludó, fría. Parecía nerviosa.

"Elsa. Bien ¿y tú?" Respondió Hans, sonriendo. "Quiero disculparme por lo que hice y…"

"Borc me dijo lo de las fotografías" Interrumpió ella. "Te lo agradezco mucho. Necesito tu cuenta bancaria para…" Masculló, tensa.

"No." Gruñó el pelirrojo. "No es necesario. Sólo me limite hacer lo correcto, Elsa. Después de lo que te hice, era lo menos que podía hacer. Realmente lo siento. Me porte horrible contigo." Explicó, cabizbajo. "Ojala puedas perdonarme algún día"

A sus ojos, Elsa pareció sopesar la idea.

"Estoy trabajando en eso" Suspiró la rubia, mordiéndose el labio pintado de rosa. "Honestamente, sí, te comportaste de forma horrible y…" Un fuerte ruido se escuchó del lado de Elsa. Anna apareció en su campo visual. "_¿Elsa tienes tampones en tu baño? _¡Anna, estoy en medio de una conversación! _Lo siento, ¿con Oaken? Envíale mis saludos. ¿Tienes, si o no?_ Sí, sí. Abajo del lavamanos… Perdón, ¿en qué estaba así? Ah, sí. Horrible, espeluznante y bastante arriesgado, pero vi tus razones. Ojala las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera." Dijo, bajando la mirada.

"Siento haber sido tan trastornado. En verdad. Pero aprendí mi lección y, de todo ese aprendizaje, lo único que lamento es como resultaron las cosas entre nosotros." Confesó Hans, con el ferviente anhelo de que las esperanzas no estaban perdidas.

"También tengo parte de culpa, Hans" Dijo Elsa, antes de voltear la cabeza. "Anna vete de una vez" Pidió, rodando los ojos. La menor de las hermanas murmuró algo por lo bajo. "No es Oaken, lo veré más tarde. Iremos a cenar." Anunció. El sonido de la puerta indicó que nuevamente estaban solos. "Lo siento. Como te decía, también tuve la culpa. Debí haberte advertido sobre el barranco en lugar de provocarte. Acepto mi ñoñez" Dijo, finalmente, con una sonrisa. "Te comportaste mal, pero supiste ponerte a la altura de las circunstancias en la montaña, sin ti me hubiera muerto de miedo allí arriba… ¿Y si hacemos una tregua? ¿Amigos?"

_Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Elsa,_ gruñó como una bestia herida. No podía exteriorizar aquello, por más que agonizara de amor por ella. Estaba ofreciéndole una oportunidad increíble y no podía darse el lujo de desaprovecharla.

"Claro" Aceptó Hans, esforzándose por lograr una sonrisa. "Amigos"

Del otro lado de la pantalla Elsa sonrió satisfecha. Cuando parecía que iba a decir algo más, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió nuevamente. _Eres un fastidio, Anna,_ masculló internamente, observando como la rubia volteaba.

"_Oaken está aquí" _Canturreó la pelirroja.

"Ya voy" Respondió Elsa. "Debo marcharme, hablamos otro día, ¿sí?" Anunció, sonriente.

"Desde luego" Aceptó el pelirrojo.

Elsa desapareció de la pantalla y él suspiró resignado. Una sola duda rondaba su mente, _¿Quién mierda es Oaken?_

* * *

Los fornidos brazos la envolvieron en un caluroso abrazo que casi le quita el aire. La levantó algunos centímetros por encima del suelo mientras la estrechaba contra sí. Definitivamente, tenía mucha fuerza.

"¡Oh, Elsa! Sufrí tanto por ti. ¡Qué bueno verte!" Dijo Oaken a modo de saludo mientras la depositaba nuevamente en el suelo.

"Hola, Oak" Saludó Elsa algo cohibida por tal recibimiento.

Su amigo parecía una bocina parlanchina durante la cena, realmente parecía emocionado por la reunión y Elsa estaba muy a gusto con él, pero no podía ignorar las intrigantes miradas que Anna estaba echándole. Su hermanita estaba tramando un plan y lo sabía.

"Hablando de conversaciones por Skype, ¿con quién estabas hablando por la tarde, Isa?" Cuestionó la pequeña Murrën, batiendo sus pestañas con aire inocentón.

Elsa le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermana menor y no pudo evitar rememorar su breve encuentro cibernético. Lo había extrañado tanto. Hans lucía algo cansado, pero vestido de oficina realmente se veía muy guapo. Cuando Borc le había relatado el asunto de las fotografías simplemente no podía creerlo, había dado todo su capital por ahorrarles un disgusto. Amigos. Esa había sido la bandera blanca para comenzar de nuevo. Había intentado seguirla en el aeropuerto. Anna lo había confesado, apenada por su actitud.

"Con Hans" Respondió escuetamente la rubia, pichando el postre. "Gracias por tu interrupción, Anna. Fue muy delicada" Puntualizó, alzando una ceja.

"Era una emergencia" Se defendió Anna. "No puedo creer que se haya tomado una semana para comunicarse" Espetó, indignada.

"Me atormentó a mensajes los primeros días" Suspiró Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros. "No quería saber nada de él, pero luego de la conversación con Borc, no podía no llamarlo para darle las gracias" Explicó.

"¿Y ahora?" Cuestionó Oaken, que ya estaba al tanto de todo el chimento, moviendo graciosamente sus dedos.

"Bueno… No lo sé" Mustió la rubia, tocándose la trenza que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. "Hicimos una tregua. Somos amigos"

"¿Amigos? ¿Después de lo que hizo? Tienes el corazón demasiado blando" Masculló indignada Anna, relamiéndose un mota de chocolate. "Merece sufrir un poco" Opinó con tono divertido.

Se mordió el labio, sopesando la idea.

"No lo sé" Suspiró Elsa.

"¡Oh, vamos! Tengo una idea" Exclamó la pelirroja con una expresión divertida, paseando sus ojos de la cara de incertidumbre de su hermana mayor hacia la cara interrogante de su amigo.

* * *

Con lo cansado que estaba bien podía echarse a dormir una siesta allí mismo. Cierto era que Adrew había planificado una semana entera de cenas y juergas para celebrar la formación de la empresa como así también que no había terminado como un palito helado en la cima de la montaña del Saint Moritz. Pero había comenzado con los festejos el lunes al estilo "Mi gran casamiento griego" y para el sábado él ya se sentía en "Pearl Harbour".

"Vamos, Hans-tiger. Saca a relucir tus mejores dotes, necesitamos chicas para animar la velada" Pidió Andy, divertidísimo, acodado en la barra apurando su Negroni.

_¿Chicas? No quiero chicas, en plural. Sólo quiero a una, _meditó Hans, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el celular.

"¿Es broma, verdad? Olvídate de esa perra rubia. Has quemado tus naves por ella y sólo te dijo que fueran amigos" Opinó Andy, revoleando sus ojos ámbar al contemplar el fondo de pantalla de su celular. Esa _selfie_ que tenía con Elsa durante su estadía en el hospital, antes de que todo se fuera a la reverenda mierda. Aun estaba rabioso con Kirk, pero no podía dejar de reconocer que el accionar de su hermano había sido un "mal necesario".

"Cállate, Andy. Te conseguiré una chica que te mantenga ocupado." Dijo Hans, ligeramente disgustado. Desbloqueó el celular y abrió _Facebook_. Se había vuelto un maldito _stalker_ y siempre estaba al pendiente de alguna notificación nueva por parte de su amada rubia. Esperaba tener un fin de semana libre para visitarla y… Un momento. _¿Qué rayos?,_ pensó furioso. En la pantalla, un collage de fotos rotulado _My sexy lady. _Elsa vestía ropa de _lounge_ y un extraño rubio la tenia abrazada en casi todas las fotos. Era el rubio del hotel. "_Oak, borra esas fotos. Son un desastre."_ rezaba el primer comentario. "A Anna Murrën le gusta esto" decía la imagen, cuando posó el cursor sobre ella. _¿Por qué no tiene esta cosa la opción de "me parece una mierda"?,_ meditó celoso. Él debería estar allí, así, sentado en el sofá con Elsa entre sus brazos. Cerró la aplicación furioso. No tardó más de dos segundos en volver abrirla para publicar un video de _Youtube _con el videoclip de _Hello, Goodbye _versionado por Glee. El primer comentario lo hizo Fedrick con un sencillo: "_Muy sutil, Pooh. Keep going_".

* * *

Berlín era una ciudad fantástica y el ambiente que se vivía en Humboldt era de lo mejor. Hans tenía razón. La vida universitaria era grandiosa y realmente se apenaba de no haberla vivido antes.

Allí Anna y ella compartían un amplio apartamento cercano al campus. En el edificio también vivían otros estudiantes, como su prima por línea materna, Rapunzel, con su novio Eugene. Siempre que Eugene traía a sus amigos a casa, todo el edificio se llenaba de olor a hierba quemada y claramente sospechaba a que se debía. En otro apartamento, por ejemplo, vivía una chica de origen asiático fanática del fitness de nombre Mulan con su perro pekinés Mushu.

Pero como dicen por allí, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Hoy tenía su primera clase oficial y estaba realmente nerviosa.

"_Hans: Todo saldrá bien. Recibido 8:27_"

"_Elsa: Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa :O Enviado 8:29_"

"_Hans: Es normal. Pero te irá bien, ya lo verás. ;) Recibido 8:32_"

"_Elsa: Aquí vamos, deséame suerte. Enviado 8:36_"

"_Hans: Mucha suerte! Dime luego cómo te fue :3. Recibido 8:37_"

Bloqueó la pantalla de su celular, contemplando por última vez esa foto que guardaba con recelo y hacía que Anna y Oaken revolearan los ojos cada vez que la veían. Esa _selfie_. Recordaba lo suave que se sentía la mejilla de Hans mientras se la besaba y él tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce. Simplemente no podía borrarla y, masoquistamente, la había puesto allí. Pero la ponía de tan buen humor. _Es hora de tomar una decisión, Elsa querida. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, entonces Mahoma deberá ir a la montaña, _se aconsejó a sí misma, mientras, distraídamente, giraba en una esquina. Chocó contra alguien que con agilidad la tomó de la muñeca para que no cayera.

"¿Elsa?" Esa voz. La recordaba a la perfección.

"Niklas" Dijo con un hilo de voz.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Actualización hiper express! Estoy segura que nadie se lo esperaba. ¿Cuántos me odian por dejarlos separados? ¿Uno, dos, 100? ¡Oh, no! Niklas is back... ¿y ahora quien podrá defendernos?

Luego de tan maravillosas noticias, vienen las malas noticias, no sé cuando actualizo de nuevo, lo más probable es que sea el domingo, así que relean y relean el capítulo hasta que se lo sepan de memoria. Nah, disfruten del aire fresco, lean un buen libro o miren una linda película.

It's review time! Everybody dance now chan chan chann chaaann...

_Paradise cat: _Espero que tengas la uñas preparadas para éste capítulo, aunque también deberías tener una lima a mano, para dejarlas prolijas (u_u). Tus hermanos siempre te revolean cosas, ¿no? :)

_Azura granchester potter: _¡Ay! Esta vez me porté super bien, actualicé rapidísimo. Aun falta para esa reunión. :)

_Chikaalien: _Creo que no. :)

_JDayC: _No te mueras que aún queda mucho por contar, revive! El pobre Kirk estaba celoso, nadie lo comprende, pobrecito. Muchas preguntas serán respondidas en los CUATRO capítulos que faltan. :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Fue todo un factor sorpresa la pelea, pero de alguna manera tenía que darle otro giro, amo darle giros inesperados sobre el final a mis fics. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, igualmente. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Oh, yeah! Kirk pasó a la lista negra me parece. Creo que vas a odiarme por no haberlos reunido todavía, para eso falta un poquito. Gracias, fan número 1, tengo ordenas mis ideas, pero necesito terminar un fic para empezar otro, sino pierdo la inspiración! Lo único que advierto es que será más bien corto (10 capítulos). :)

_Paulie purr: _ No van a quedar separados, lo prometo! Animo con ese fic. :)

_Lalocanaye: _Lado B debes reconocerme que soy un ser humano muy benevolente y actualicé muy rápido para que el Lado A no te siga atosigando con su llanto. Hans y Elsa están sufriendo una separación… temporal. Ahora entra Niklas en juego, que lo disfruten. :)

_45elsafer: _Muchas gracias! :)

_AwkwardJess: _Espero que ese corazoncito Helsa se haya recompuesto, al menos se amigaron, veamos el lado bueno. Elsa, en el fondo, se muere de ganas por perdonarlo. :)

_Sinnombreespecifico: _Supongo que con esta actualización express te ahorraste el chapuzón tirándote del puente, ¿no? Se hará rogar, por supuesto. Es mujer. :)

_The princess of the ice-magic: _Cada uno por su lado, eso hicieron. Pero se volverán a ver, pronto. :)

_Ari: _De nada. Bueno, Anna es un poco temperamental, hay que comprenderla, quería ahorrarle el mal trago a su hermana. Sí, tengo planeado hacer otro Helsa, pero no sé cuando voy a publicarlo. :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _Gracias por esos abrazos de Olaf y me alegro que te guste la historia. :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Pooh ha obrado mal sin duda, pero ahora tendrá que remediar las cosas. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Saint Moritz**

_Capítulo 14: Bandera blanca_

El tiempo se había detenido. En su mente, los recuerdos danzaron cual desfile y no pudo reprimir una mueca ante el último. Había fantaseado muchas veces con el momento en que volviera a verlo. En su imaginación, rugía de furia y le espetaba todo lo que pensaba. Pero ahora las palabras parecían estar de huelga gremial. Seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba, con aquella aura de sofisticación e intriga. Ahora la estaba mirando con una expresión curiosa, a la expectativa de que podría decirle.

"¿Cómo estás? Supe lo de tu accidente" Dijo, al fin, rompiendo con aquel incomodo silencio.

"Bien" Respondió escuetamente.

"¿Has venido a estudiar a Berlín? Pensé que sólo te limitabas a tomar los exámenes" Preguntó Niklas, alzando las cejas doradas con sorpresa.

"La universidad no aceptó mi pedido de nuevo examen… Debo irme, llegaré tarde a clases" Explicó, con tono brusco, poniendo algunos pasos de distancia entre ambos.

"Comprendo… Bueno, debemos ponernos al día, deberíamos tomar un café un día de estos… Fue un gusto verte, estás muy bella, Elsa" Dijo sonriente el rubio.

Elsa se limitó asentir con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Con dedos temblorosos buscó el número de contacto de su hermana en el celular y rápidamente la puso al día con las novedades. Las palabras de Anna, dulces y tranquilizadoras, lograron aplacar sus ánimos. Se odiaba a sí misma, aun se sentía vulnerable frente a Niklas.

Las clases se sucedieron una tras otra y no podía negar que le costaría seguir el ritmo, pero aquel desafío intelectual la motivaba y le mejoraba el ánimo luego de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Al termino de su última clase del día observó la luz titilante de su celular. Un nuevo mensaje.

"_Hans: ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? :) Recibido 15:40_"

Se mordió el labio inferior, meditando que responderle. Sus dedos fueron más rápidos que su mente en esta ocasión.

"_Elsa: ¡Genial!... Hasta que vi a Niklas :( Enviado 15:43_"

_Quizás estoy siendo algo abusiva pero…,_ meditó Elsa hasta que oyó su ringtong de LMFAO. Hans al teléfono. Agradeció que no fueran como los teléfonos propuestos en _Back to the future_ y que pudiera verle la expresión. Una sonrisa enorme que casi le partía la cara en dos. Se apresuró a atender y dejarse arrullar por la voz ronca y sensual de Hans. _Ojala estuvieras a mi lado, pero aún es demasiado pronto,_ reconoció mientras liberaba una risita escuchando como el cobrizo planeaba partirle la nariz a su ex novio.

* * *

El "_tack- tack" _sobre el teclado eran tan fuerte que parecía retumbar contra las paredes. Una sonrisa maligna se esparció por sus labios al ver su otra culminada. Allí estaba, frente a sus ojos, el _estúpido-presumido-desgraciado_ Niklas Krull. _Gracias Facebook por tanta magia_, agradeció gustoso mientras contemplaba la cara de su "archi enemigo".

"¿Cómo sé que eres gay? Porque buscas a fulanos en el _Facebook_" Escuchó decir a sus espaldas a su mejor amigo y ahora socio, Andy.

Lo miró por sobre el hombro, sólo para contemplar su expresión de escepticismo habitual cuando algo respecto de, como él la había rotulado, "BB" (_Blondie Bitch_) se tratase. Si bien hubieron golpes al descubrir el duro calificativo que su amigo había puesto a la chica que le robaba los suspiros, no había desistido en su tesitura y duda que en algún momento lo hiciese.

"A callar. Sólo estoy buscando el próximo receptor de mis puños" Ordenó Hans, bajando la tapa de su laptop. Hizo sonar sus nudillos.

"¿Ese rubio? ¿Qué te hizo?" Inquirió curioso Andy, aunque al instante arrugó la nariz "Tiene que ver con BB, ¿no es así?"

Hans asintió mientras apuraba unos tragos de agua. La charla con Elsa lo había agarrado justo regresando de correr por el Hyde Park. No podía negarse al pedido de una damisela en peligro.

Andrew rodó los ojos, dejando salir un resoplido indignado, luego sonrió de lado.

"Tengo una idea. Hagamos una pequeña fiesta. Tengo varios amigos aquí que aún no conocen nuestra guarida" Expuso tomando rápidamente su teléfono celular.

"No lo sé, tenemos trabajo que hacer" Objetó el pelirrojo, recordando los planos a medias que reposaban sobre el gran tablero que tenía en el dormitorio. "Quizás más adelante…"

"Tarde, amigo. Las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas" Interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Una buena dosis de vodka y buena compañía, especialmente femenina y _bye bye BB_"

"Ya te he dicho que no habrá tal cosa" Gruñó Hans, hastiado de la insistencia por parte de su amigo para que se olvidara de Elsa.

"Como digas, Hans-tiger" Espetó risueño Andy antes de marcharse, seguramente a encargar el _delivery _de alcohol.

* * *

Liberó un suspiro satisfecho, contemplando los trazos anaranjados que el sol del final de tarde dibujaba sobre la superficie de aquel lago artificial. Con Anna arrebujada entre sus brazos todo parecía cobrar sentido. No podía creer como la fuerza vital de aquella chiquilla pelirroja y alegre que le recordaba a _Pippi Longstocking_se había inmiscuido en su vida de manera casi inverosímil.

Se inclinó para besarle el tope de la cabeza y ella rápidamente se acomodó de modo tal que sus labios se tocaron. Adoraba besarla. Se separaron jadeantes y con las mejillas arreboladas. Perdido en la infinidad de los pozos azules que suponen sus ojos ya no tiene miedo a los pasos venideros.

"An… Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte" Anunció Kristoff, algo patoso y dubitativo. Era la primera vez que daba semejante "salto" con una chica. Anna pareció deducir por donde iba, por lo cual asintió con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡Sí!" Chilló la pelirroja, antes de besarlo furiosamente.

Ella era su complemento perfecto, alegre donde él era meditabundo, efusiva donde él era parsimonioso. Había ido al Saint Moritz con la sola intención de mantener su beca universitaria, su habilidad sobre el hielo le había valido un buen lugar en el equipo de esquí de la Universidad de Humboldt, pero lo que obtuvo allí fue mucho mejor que ese pesado medallón que colgaron de su cuello. Anna era lo mejor del Saint Moritz.

La estrechó en un abrazo caluroso y ella hundió su naricita en su cuello, depositando un beso allí. _Si supieras lo que me provocas, Anna, _ confesó mentalmente, haciendo control para no quedar como un pervertido total en un momento tan feliz.

* * *

"¿Sensatez y Sentimiento u Orgullo y Prejuicio?" Preguntó Oaken con el reflejo rojizo del banner de _Netflix_ en el rostro.

"Sorpréndeme" Respondió Elsa juguetonamente desde la cocina, mientras controlaba que no se quemara el _Pop corn. _

"¡Listo!" Anunció el grandulón y la música de piano y violines le hizo saber cuál había sido su elección. Se apareció en la cocina y la abrazó por la cintura. "_Selfie_" Exclamó, extendiendo su brazo. Ambos posaron, Oaken le besaba la mejilla cariñosamente. "Así pondremos celoso a ese cabeza de termómetro que te tiene tan mal, rubia" Declaró, abriendo rápidamente la aplicación de _Instagram_. Oaken _instagrameaba_ absolutamente todo.

Elsa dejó salir una risita que escondió tras su mano. A mejor amigo le había parecido divertidísima la idea de hacer sufrir a Hans un poco, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para saber si valía el esfuerzo.

"Casi puedo escucharlo desde aquí _A Hans Westerbobo le parece horrible tu foto_" Rió Oaken mientras apretaba _send_.

"Déjalo en la paz, pobrecito Pooh" Regañó Elsa risueña, mientras azucaraba el alimento. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo tomó con su pálida mano. Una sonrisa le hizo ganara una revoleada de ojos por parte de su amigo. El rubio tomó el bowl de _Pop corn_ y se marchó al living room. "¡Picó, picó!" Exclamó con júbilo.

"_Hans: ¿Movie night, eh? Recibido: 20:30_"

"_Elsa: Sip… Orgullo y prejuicio :). Enviado: 20:33_"

"_Hans: Pfff… Película marica :O Recibido: 20:35_"

"_Elsa: ¡Hey! A mí me gustan :( Enviado: 20:36_"

"_Hans: Entonces me fascinan B) Recibido: 20:38_"

"_Elsa: Eres una veleta :P Enviado: 20:40_"

"Oye, ¿vendrás a ver la película o te vas a quedar _mensajeandote_ con _cara con manija_ toda la noche'" Cuestionó Oaken haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Por toda respuesta se abalanzó al sofá, arrebatándole el bowl de _Pop corn. _Keira Knightley en la piel de Lizzy Bennet aparece en escena mediando una especie de revuelo en el modesto comedor diario de la familia Bennet.

"No le digas _cara con manija_. Tiene una nariz preciosa" Gruñó Elsa, entre bocado y bocado de maíz inflado, alzando una ceja. Oaken dejó salir una risita mientras meneaba la cabeza.

* * *

El papel de calcar grueso y blanco crujía con cada trazo. La tinta negra y pulcra iba ganándole terreno a los trazos suaves del lápiz, la goma de borrar haría desaparecer todo eso una vez seca la tinta. Aquel diseño de sistema de riego era sencillo pero efecto y le permitirían administrar los costos de una manera más eficiente. No podía estar más orgulloso con sus labores. Era cerca de la media noche y realmente tenía sueño.

La música suave que estaba escuchando contrarrestaba con las conversaciones que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta. Había estado presente en la fiesta un buen rato, pero el deber llamaba. El "_plop_" del Skype le hizo despegar los ojos del plano y dirigirlos a la pantalla de su laptop. "_Elsa's calling_" rezaba la pantalla y él, como si de Pedro Picapiedra al finalizar su jornada laboral se tratase, soltó las plumas y los lápices para atender.

"Hey, Hans, ¿te agarro en un mal momento?" Preguntó Elsa con dulzura. Lucía adorable con su ropa de estar en casa. Por lo que podía ver, llevaba puesto un gran hoodie que rezaba en el pecho "Y.O.L.O"

"Para nada" Respondió Hans con una sonrisa.

"Entonces… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Cuestionó con trivialidad, apoyando el mentó sobre la palma de su mano.

"Estaba terminando unos planos, debemos presentarlos mañana." Respondió el cobrizo, estirando la mano para asir una taza con café humeante que reposaba sobre el tablero. "¿Qué tal la película?"

"Pff… ya te puedes imaginar… Mocos y risas" Respondió la rubia con una risita, tapándose los labios. "Veo que va muy rápido ese proyecto, me alegro por ti" Confesó, con esa que lo derretía.

"Gracias, ¿no tienes clases mañana?" Inquirió Hans, casi como un regaño suave.

"Si, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo práctico para ecología. No logro comprender estos cálculos" Respondió la rubia, tan pronto como le enseñaba un papel contra la cámara de la laptop.

"Oh, tablas de vida. Son muy sencillos una vez que entiendes las variables. Verás, X es la edad, nx el número de vivos en la edad x, se calcula n menos d, la d simboliza el número de los que mueren por intervalo etario, lx es las proporción que sobrevive hasta la edad x, lo calculas dividiendo nx por n0, y qx es la tasa per cápita de mortalidad durante el intervalo, hay debes dividir dx por nx." Explicó Hans, dándole sorbitos a su café.

"¡Eres increíble! Menudo dolor de cabeza me estaban dando esos ejercicios. ¡Muchas gracias, Pooh!" Chillo Elsa, apurándose a escribir.

"De nada, ¿me has llamado sólo para ayudarte hacer tu tarea?" Cuestionó juguetonamente.

"No, no. Sólo quería hablar contigo" Suspiró la rubia, con una sonrisa de lado. "Pero supongo que estás cansado y he sido muy desconsiderada en llamarte a esta hora y…"

_¿Podría ser este un voucher para salir de la fría y árida Friendzone?_, se preguntó entusiasmado. Elsa era muy reservada en sus cosas y realmente dudaba que llamara a un chico así porque sí. Hacerse ilusiones no era lo más sano pero…

"No, no. Me encanta hablar contigo, lo sabes" Confesó con galantería. "¿Te sientes mejor luego de tu desafortunado encuentro? Deberías juntar coraje y decirle lo que piensas" Opinó, recordando la desagradable charla sobre Niklas Krull.

"Si, lo sé. Oaken opina lo mismo" Puntualizó Elsa, apoyando el rostro sobre sus dos palmas.

"Uhmmf" Resopló Hans al oír el nombre de su competidor en los labios de su adorada chica.

_Cuando acabe con Niklas, tú serás el siguiente_, pensó el cobrizo, arrugando la nariz. Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

"¡Aquí te habías escondido!" Dijo el intruso, que resultó ser una chica morena y algo bebida. "Andrew me dijo que necesitabas compañía" Confesó con una risa pequeña, antes de arrojarse a su brazos y tratar de estamparle un beso.

"Wow, wow. Cálmate" Exclamó Hans, tomándola por los hombros.

"¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido" Rió ella, bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de sus pantalones.

"He dicho que no. Ahora, regresa a la fiesta" Ordenó molesto el pelirrojo.

"Uhmm… Aburrido" Farfulló ella, retirándose, no sin antes robarle un beso rápido y sacarle la lengua.

Fastidiado con la actitud de la joven, regresó la mirada a la laptop, Elsa lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. _Demonios, Andy. Tú y tus estúpidas ideas, _ bramó mentalmente.

"Lo siento" Mustió.

"¿Están teniendo una fiesta? Deberías estar en ella, tu amigo Andrew es muy generoso en enviarte compañía. Me voy a dormir, hablamos luego" Dijo la rubia y, por su tono de voz, dedujo que estaba muy molesta.

"En verdad lo siento, Elsa. Andy tiene unas ideas muy infantiles." Se excusó, a sabiendas de que eso no aplacaría las cosas. La distancia estaba matándolos.

"Está bien, Hans. Hasta mañana" Murmuró Elsa, sin darle mayor tiempo a nada, puesto que cortó la comunicación.

Faltaba algo de tiempo para que recibiera su primer cheque y así tener dinero para volar a Berlín. Su padre le había expendido la cantidad justa y necesaria para comenzar, luego tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Furioso con su amigo abandonó la habitación para encararlo. El olor a cigarrillo y otras hierbas enrarecía el ambiente. Adrew estaba en la barra de la cocina preparando unos cocteles.

"Andy no me provoques." Gruñó Hans, poniendo los brazos en jarra. "Enviaste a esa estúpida chica a mi cuarto justo cuando estaba hablando con Elsa"

"Oh, perdón. No sabía que su Majestad, la Reina de las Nieves, te había ofrecido una audiencia. Me disculpó por mi impertinencia" Dijo risueño su amigo, haciendo una reverencia.

"No le digas así y no te entrometas más de lo necesario en mi vida" Bramó enojado, frunciendo sus cejas caoba en una notable expresión de enfado.

"Sólo quería ayudarte" Puntualizó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero ya veo que mi ayuda así, ha sido en vano." Gruñó, tomando su celular. "Es hora de resolver este maldito asunto"

Hans lo observó extrañado teclear en su teléfono. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos su propio celular vibró. Un reserva de vuelo para Berlín para el lunes siguiente.

"¿Andy?" Murmuró el pelirrojo.

"Por favor haz que mis 150 euros valgan la pena" Dijo su amigo, rodando los ojos.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Finalmente pude actualizar y, después de tantos pedidos, pronto será la gran reunión. Estamos a tres actualizaciones de terminar la historia, ¡qué nervios!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis compatriotas lectores de Argentina, fue un gran partido y nuestra selección hizo un trabajo excelente (Ejem.. ejem... Brasil...). Arriba ese ánimo que estamos entre los tres mejores del mundo.

Ahora si, review timeeeee!

_Kiks Cullen: _Amo los giros inesperados y qué más quisiera yo que no se termine la historia, pero lamentablemente ya la alargue bastante, en realidad iba a ser más corta. Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, a mi solían hacerme lo mismo cuando estudiaba (malditos). :)

_The princess of the ice-magic: _En algún momento tenía que aparecer, ¿no? :)

_Miisaki-chan: _La ayuda va en camino, finalmente se van a encontrar. :)

_Frozen Fan: _Andy y Elsa creo que nunca se llevaran bien. Siempre me parece divertido incluir cosas Disney para que no se pierda tanto la línea. Espero que no se haya hecho muy agónica la espera. :)

_Paradise cat: _Creo que más me vale poner una buena golpiza para Niklas ya que todas están sedientas de sangre. El odio no es bueno, chica. A Hans le gustan las versiones de Glee de algunas canciones, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es su más oscuro secreto. :)

_Ari: _Aun no tengo decidido cómo se va a llamar. :)

_Azura grandchester potter: _Hello, we have a serial killer here! Prometo que Niklas recibirá su merecido.

_Snowflakes013: _Oh, sí, Niklas sí. El fandom lo estaba extrañando. :)

_JDayC: _Ya quiero ver ese dibujo (^_^). No, son tres capítulos y uno de ellos es el epílogo. Gracias por ser mi fan. :)

_Guest: _De nada y, pronto veremos esa escena. En realidad este es el tercer arco argumental de la historia, el primero fue la competencia y la segunda fue la cueva. :)

_Sinnombreespecifico: _Ya lo va hacer. :)

_Lalocanaye: _Hans y Elsa están un poco obse uno con el otro, pero, ¿Quién no está así cuando realmente te gusta alguien? Tengo entendido que ahora estarías viajando a Londres para asesinar a Andy, ¿no? :)

_Ana ivet: _Hay que portarse bien y ya habrá reconciliación, será cuestión de tener un poco más de paciencia. :)

_Elsasarahi: _Ya pronto estarán juntos, paciencia. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


End file.
